Passing Notes
by arbitrarygirl
Summary: Bella and Emmett are teachers at Forks High, but what happens when Emmett's younger brother comes to teach there as well? What happens when Bella starts passing notes with him? "Check yes or no" All Human; Extreme Fluff - Adding Outtakes
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Ok, so new story that I'm a bit nervous about. I haven't decided if I'm going to do a lemon in this story yet. I've never published one before so I'm really unsure about it. Let me know what you think about it.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except for my plot.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I tapped my pen on the lunch table impatiently. The faculty meeting was supposed to start ten minutes ago, but of course we're running late. Every year the teachers come in two weeks before the school started for the students. Today was when Principal Meyer stood up on the stage and lectured us about lesson plans, curriculum, and new rules. She also introduced new teachers if there were any and embarrassed the hell out of them. I growled at the awful memory of me six years ago.

My stomach growled again for the hundredth time. Remember to never let Emmett have breakfast duty especially when he was already making food runs for a very pregnant Rose. I laughed to myself remembering the first time I met him.

Emmett was definitely not the stereotypical jock in high school. He liked to read classics and have debates about them with me. He was deeply in love with his girlfriend Rose who was actually a decent person. And he was naturally kind and polite to everyone, which is probably the only reason why we became such good friends during that summer. Actually Emmett is still my best friend… note to self: I need another girl friend.

I was startled from my thoughts from a heavy thud. Emmett collapsed in a chair next to me with a large bag of food. He looked exhausted…

"Rough morning?" I asked peering into the bag pulling out a muffin.

"Rose woke up at five wanting a steak and some watermelon… and we didn't have either. So I drove all the way to Port Angeles where a store was open that early; when I got back, she had eaten two boxes of macaroni." Emmett rubbed his eyes trying to stay awake.

"I'm sorry… thanks for the breakfast. From now on I'll be on breakfast duty. How's the baby?" I pulled out another muffin from the bag.

"Healthy. Happy. Ready to come out," he grumbled.

"Happy? How can you tell if the baby is happy?" I puzzled over it.

"The baby kicks a lot when Rose laughs, so we assume the baby's happy." Emmett was mumbling by now with his face in his hands.

"How about you take a nap, and I'll wake up if something good happens." I patted his shoulder as his head hit the table.

Emmett had been exhausted all summer with the baby coming. He stressed over everything especially since he and Rose decided to wait for the baby to be born to find out the sex. It just made sense to me to find out now, but they wanted it to be a surprise. I ate another muffin while I watched the clock and remembered the first time I had to baby sit Emmett.

I looked up and saw Principal Meyer standing with a group of people. Finally! I turned to shake Emmett from his nap.

"Hey folks, sorry we're running late, but I got a couple of introductions to make. We've got two new teachers this year; I'm all of you has heard about Mr. Mason and Mr. Varner's ….retirement together." I listened to her as I poked Emmett.

"Mr. Jasper Whitlock will be taking over some of the math classes for Mr. Varner." I shook Emmett's shoulder harder as I glanced at the tall lanky blonde male. He was actually quite attractive…

"As for Mr. Mason's replacement, for Biology, we've got Mr. Edward Cullen." My head jerked toward the front of the room as my hand accidentally slapped the waking Emmett in the face.

"Damn it, Bella. What was that for?!" Emmett yelled loudly causing everyone to look at us.

"Ms. Swan, is there a problem?" Mrs. Meyer scolded me.

"No, ma'am." I cowered toward the table to hide my blushing face.

I looked over to see Edward smiling back at me. He was … gorgeous. High cheekbones, strong jaw, tousled copper hair, and piercingly green eyes. I forced my gaze toward the table. When we were younger it always seemed like he was avoiding me, but some time during the past few years it's been me avoiding him, especially since his 21st birthday. I didn't even notice that the meeting was over until Emmett stood up. I saw Edward coming over to us so I mumbled "woman issues" to Emmett and scurried away.

I was cleaning up my classroom, well more like hiding in my classroom. But hey I had no problems with multi-tasking. I was covering up the little portal in my door. I learned a lot in my first year of teaching in Seattle. One of the things was that students get easily distracted, and random students roaming the hallways do not help.

"Oh Bella, I'm home!" Emmett swung my door over knocking me to the ground.

My head felt hazy, and there was a strong throbbing pain on the back of my head. I felt my body being lifted onto a desk, and someone steadying me by my shoulders. My vision cleared, and I was staring into a pair of piercingly green eyes. I watched him as he traced my face and searched my head for injury. I felt his fingers run through my hair, and I had to bite back a moan. I stole away my gaze and realized our position. I was sitting on my desk with Edward standing between legs…. I pushed back the memory that was trying to resurface.

"Emmett's gone to get you some ice, Bella. Can you tell me what you ate this morning?" Edward asked me urgently.

"No nausea, no dizziness, no ringing in my ears, no amnesia, and if you really want to know, three blueberry muffins." I smiled at him.

"What?" Edward tilted his head.

"You were asking if I had a concussion, and I answered. Carlisle asks me the same question every time I see him at the hospital. I'll be fine, but I do have a headache though." I rubbed the back of my head feeling the nod already forming there.

"You always managed to surprise me, Bella." Edward blushed as he looked down.

"You know this is -" I was cut short with the door being pushed softly open.

"Honey Bee? I'm home?" Emmett looked guilty as he held the ice pack to the back of head. I always felt bad when he looked at me like that even though he used my work-wife name. Edward stepped back from our position, and I felt the tension lessen.

"I'm alright Pooh..." I smiled my best at him.

"Bella is my work-wife, and I'm her work-husband. When I first started here, rumors were flying around that Bella here was my mistress. I found it hilarious while someone didn't…. Honey Bee is my wife-y name for her." Emmett told Edward when he made an odd face.

"And you're named after… feces?" Edward said trying to hold back a smile.

"No! See Bella that's why I don't like that name! She named me after Winnie the Pooh because of my 'bear-like qualities.' So she calls me Pooh Bear." Emmett grumbled and pointed at me.

"It's not my fault people think that I'm referring to poop…" I laughed at him. "It's your own fault anyways; I had seniors calling me Honey Bee all year that year so you deserve it. I had to give them detentions remember…"

"Yeah I remember, and I remember some of those kids kept getting those detentions on purpose. They finally stopped when I made them write five pages on respect. One time I even ordered pizza because they took so long." Emmett was still holding the ice pack to the back of my head, and I could feel the water dripping down my neck.

"Alright Em, I think I'm good. Thanks for the ice." I scooted off the desk and stretched. "Here I'll take it back to the lounge." I grabbed the pack from Emmett as I watched him stare at Edward.

They were having a silent conversation; all the Cullens did this… I threw the pack into the freezer in the teacher's lounge. It was weird at first being back here at Forks High. Most of all the teachers were still here from when I came here for rest of my junior and senior year. But hardly any of them knew me then so it was an easy adjustment compared to what Emmett went through. I walked silently back toward my room when I heard them whispering.

"I thought you were going to tell her." Edward muttered to Emmett.

"Well I got caught up and I forgot." Emmett fired back.

"Why does she always - " Edward stopped talking when my shoe squeaked against the newly waxed floor.

"You know, I like the name 'Toby' for a boy… Rosie doesn't like it. She says 'Toby' is the name of the awkward kid sitting in the corner." Emmett scratched the back of his head like he was concentrating on the name.

"Uh, I've got to do inventory on a lab full of chemicals… so I'll see you later." Edward quickly left the room leaving me and Emmett.

"Race you to the book room!" Emmett ran out into the hallway with me still standing in the awkward space. I turned to follow Emmett when I saw it… the small folded piece of paper laying on the desk.

OoOoO

_Bella held her breath as she watched the second hand slowly tick. In a just a few seconds it'll finally be summer. She'll get to sleep in, read all day, and hangout with… no one. Moving in the middle of the semester was the worst idea possible. Forks was an extremely small town where everyone knew everybody's business. When she decided to move back here to live with Charlie because of her mother's new marriage, everyone already knew. Instead of asking "why'd you mover here?" kids were asking "Did you not like your stepfather?" or "Did Phil make you move here?" She wondered how they even knew Phil's name? But Phil was a great guy; he made Renee happy. It just made sense to move giving them space to be newlyweds. _

_Bella jumped from her seat as the bell rang and exited the school with the crowds of students. She followed her normal route home. She was watching her feet avoiding the mud puddles when she ran into someone… Emmett Cullen. He seemed to be the stereotypical popular guy. He was athletic, cute, and charming, had a contagious laugh, and his girlfriend Rosalie Hale was the prettiest girl in school. _

"_I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention." She moved to step around him. _

"_Wait, I'm Emmett Cullen." He held out his hand. _

"_I know… oh, Bella Swan." Bella replied wondering what was going on. _

"_I know." He smiled at her. "I was wondering if you could do me a big favor." He asked. _

"_What is it?" She asked knowing this had to be some sort of joke. _

"_Could you baby-sit me this summer? Well my sister Alice…. No, actually you would be babysitting me too." He said seriously. _

"_What?" She laughed. _

"_Well, I'm not allowed to be alone this summer because I'm irresponsible. So I need someone to watch over me… you are the best solution." He rubbed the back of his head as he told her. _

"_You want me to come over to your house to baby-sit you for the whole summer?" Bella asked him incredulously. He nodded eagerly. "Emmett, you don't know me. You've never even spoken to me before." _

"_Actually that's not true. On your second day, I said hello to you at lunch, but you completely ignored me." He laughed. _

"_No I didn't… did I? Oh, I'm so sorry." She apologized. _

"_No worries, I don't blame you. I understand that the relationship between Heathcliff and Catherine can get pretty intense. But that's why I like you." Emmett told her not joking. _

"_You know Wuthering Heights?" she asked him surprised. _

"_Yeah, Bronte's alright, but I'm more of a… Charles Dickens type of guy. Ooohh, wait! Chaucer, definitely." Emmett smiled at me. _

"_Wait, why don't you ask Rosalie?" She asked. _

"_Well, number one, she'd say no. Number two, I don't want her to ask her. And number three, because she'd probably break up with me after spending all that much time with me." He listed off with his fingers. _

"_Alright I'll do it, but I have to ask my dad first." _

_

* * *

_

AN: What time do highschools start in your area? I'm just curious.....

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Thanks for the reviews! And just to let you know I hope to update every 2 or 3 days, but I'm working a lot now... so we'll see. Also public high schools in my area start at 7:30! and go to 2:30... most of you said 8:40...

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing......

* * *

**Chapter 2**

It had been a while since I'd seen one of these. I twirled the piece of paper around in my fingers a bit nervous to read what was inside.

"Come on Honey Bee! We've got books to count; did you fall down again?" Emmett trailed back into my room. I pushed the note into my back pocket and followed him into the hallway. We traveled across the hallway into his classroom where the book room was located.

"I got 47 for _Canterbury Tales, _and 49 for _The Great Gatsby_." I told Emmett the numbers. We'd just finished inventory checking everything was still here from two months ago.

"Good I think we're done." Emmett flipped the notebook closed as we locked the door closed. "Have you turned in your lesson plan into Meyer yet?" he asked as we fell into desks.

"Nope, does she even look at them? I bet I could pull some books off the ban list and she'll never know." I looked at him as I remembered the note in my back pocket.

"Maybe…" Emmett grumbled. I could tell he was hungry: his face scrunched up and words mumbled.

"I packed a sandwich. You want it?" I asked him. Emmett perked up and smiled at me. I jumped up eager to get out of the room. I gave the sandwich to Emmett and watched him eat it. "Em, why didn't you tell me Edward was coming here?" I asked lightly.

"I forgot about it…" Emmett raised his eyebrows giving me a look that he didn't want to talk about it. I got up and retreated to the restroom to read my note.

.

_**Will you have lunch with me?**_

_**Check [] yes or [] no. **_

.  
I checked 'yes' and made my way to Mr. Mason's old room. I had pushed away all thoughts of him this morning, but they were all popping into my head now. Why was he here? Why hadn't Emmett told me? When did he even change his major? I didn't go to his graduation; I don't think I could have faced him then. But I had to check yes now… I had to get this over with because I would see him almost everyday for the next year. I could always find a job back in Seattle…

I found Mr. Mason's old room to see the name plate changed to Edward Cullen. I knocked on the open door to see Edward thumbing through papers on his desk. I placed the note on his desk and looked down at my dirty shoes.

"Will you be ready in ten minutes? The usual okay?" Edward asked quietly referring to the main diner in the middle of town. I nodded as I left the room. "Wait, do you need a ride? I didn't see your truck this morning?" he asked and blushed when he realized his stalker-like actions.

"No, my truck died last year. I'm driving a Honda now." I said without looking at him knowing that he had smile on his face. I left to turn in my lesson plan. I could hear Emmett from down the hall as I turned the corner. He was standing outside talking to the other new teacher. I watched the new guy cringe when he talk to Emmett. Why was he so scared?

"Oh Jasper, this is Bella Swan; if you need any help or go to her." Emmett pointed at me.

"Bella, this Jasper Whitlock; you teach math right?" Emmett asked.

"Right." Jasper nodded.

"Rose hasn't called you by now for food?" I asked Emmett.

"Shit I knew I forgot something. Bye guys, see you tomorrow morning!" Emmett was running down the hall… mission accomplished. I turned my head around to Jasper figuring out where to start.

"Where are you from Jasper?" I watched him as he eased.

"Well I was born in Texas, but my family moved around a lot so I grew up mostly in Georgia, but we came up to Portland during my junior year," he told me.

"Ouch, I moved to Forks my junior year too. Was it rough?"

"Not really because I moved around a lot."

"Why did you move to Forks?" I asked even though I hated being this nosy.

"A girl… We've only met just a few months ago, but the little fairy put a spell over me," he smiled at me. "I know it seems reckless, but I love her." It clicked immediately.

"Oh I understand; Alice just has that way about her." I smiled at him. His eyes widened and his jaw fell.

"How did you know? Please don't say anything to anyone. I'm going to kill Alice; I thought she was going to tell her family but- Oh! Wait you're Bella… " Jasper stopped rambling.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked him.

"Nothing just Alice talks about you a lot. So how'd you know?" he asked.

"You were cringing when Emmett was here, and you said fairy… so I just assumed it was Alice. It's alright; your secret's safe with me, but not for too long. I can't believe she didn't call me that little tart," I pulled out my phone to call Alice. That's when I noticed the time.

"Shoot I'm late. Listen, Jasper could you turn this in for me to Meyer. I've got to be somewhere five minutes ago," I handed my lesson plan to him as he agreed. I ran back to my room to gather my things and left for the diner. He was sitting in the back of the diner in one of the booths fiddling with a napkin.

"I'm so sorry I'm late. I was caught up talking to Jasper; he seems to be a nice guy," I told him trying to help out Jasper a little.

"He must be if Alice dragged him here all the way from Portland," Edward tore another piece from the napkin.

"Oh so you knew?" I asked him; it must be a twin thing or something.

"The other day Alice calls me up asking me how she knows when she's found 'the one.' She pretty much described him to a T, but she didn't tell who he was," he looked up at me with a small smile.

"When do you think she's going to reveal him to the family then?" I looked backed down at the menu studying the already memorized words.

"Alice mentioned a family get-together next month, so that'll be interesting…" he began picking at a new napkin.

"Call me if something good happens," I joked. Edward eyes jumped up to mine and widened.

"You're not coming?" Edward asked quickly.

"Oh, well you said 'family' so I didn't think…" I rambled off as he stared at me. I couldn't pull my gaze from his intense green stare.

"You don't think you're part of our family? Bella, you're an honorary Cullen; we let you in before we let Rosalie!" he laughed. "Everyone in my family is in love with you and has been that day Emmett asked to come over. Bella, have I done something to offend you? I always feel like you closed yourself away from me. I'm sorry if I did something wrong…" he trailed off running a hand through his disheveled hair. I involuntarily let out a sigh of relief; he still doesn't remember.

"You really think that?" I asked incredulously. "I thought I'd done something wrong. Ever since we were younger, it always seemed like you were avoiding me. So whenever you're around I tend to be quiet or give you space… I'm sorry I guess. I didn't mean to offend you," I apologized.

"No you never did anything. If you remember I was kind of a weird kid – really moody," he laughed. I joined him as the awkward tension dissolved. The waitress stopped by to get our drink orders, and we were left in silence again.

"Oh… so um… I didn't know you changed your major? I thought you were doing pre-med?" I opened a menu not really looking at it.

"I thought I was too, but medicine wasn't … fun I guess. There was something missing, and Emmett was having a good time at Forks, so I thought teaching would be good for me too…" Edward looked up from his pile of napkin pieces to me.

"It must be a Cullen thing to switch majors or something huh?" I joked. Emmett had switched from journalism to teaching and was set back a few years. Edward switched from pre-med to teaching, and Alice switched from Art to English Literature.

"Must be," he laughed. He looked away when the waitress brought our drinks and took our orders.

"I think Alice wrote a book," Edward told me amazed.

"If I remember correctly, Alice has written a lot of books," I said remembering the insane amount of comic books produced when she was younger.

"No, I overheard Jasper talking to Meyer about how his girlfriend's book is being published… But I don't know if he was serious, it could have been a subtle way of telling her that he wasn't interested," he wondered.

"A book? Wouldn't she have said something? I mean it takes long time to write and publish a book; I think she would have spilled by now… Wait, what did you mean by 'interested'?" I asked confused.

"Mrs. Meyer was shamelessly flirting with us this morning. That's why we were late to this morning's meeting," he replied.

"Ew, she's like at least twice your age," I realized.

"Well I do have a thing for older women…" he smiled at me making me blush.

OoOoO

_Charlie had no problems with Bella babysitting Alice. He knew the Cullens were "good people" so he dropped Bella off at the Cullens' first thing in the morning. Mrs. Cullen – Esme, as Bella was supposed to call her - wandered around the living room pointing things out and giving instructions. _

_Don't let Emmett watch television all day. Don't let Emmett eat all of Alice's cereal. Don't let Emmett…blah blah blah. She had said nothing specific about Alice; Bella really was babysitting Emmett. _

_Bella had been reading for the past two hours, and there was no other sign of life in the house. She had never been able to sleep passed 9 o'clock, and she was kind of jealous of Emmett and Alice's ability to sleep. Bella got up from the couch to get a better look at the wall of photographs. Out from the corner of her eye, she saw a flash of copper. There sitting on the stairs was boy watching her. Panic rose within her. Who was this kid? Mrs. Cullen and Emmett never mentioned a little boy to her. Did he break in? _

"_Um, hello?" Bella tried talking to the boy. The boy rolled his eyes and shook his head walking into the kitchen. _

"_Okay..." Bella turned back to the wall and looked at the pictures. She instantly recognized Emmett as the chubby three year old with cake smothered all over his face. Her eyes stopped at photo of two newborn babies. The one dressed in pink had a few dark wisps of hair, while the other in blue had a head full of red curls. Alice had a twin? _

_Bella was startled by the television. She looked over to see the boy on the couch with a bowl of cereal, and he placed a blueberry muffin on the coffee table. He flipped through the channels before stopping on a science channel. Deciding to be bold, Bella sat on the other side of the couch next to him. She watched him out of the corner of her eye. He must have only been twelve with a boyish face and amazingly green eyes that studied the television. Her eyes moved to the screen to see what he was so concentrated on. It was blood cells! What kind of kid sits around watching a program about blood? _

_Bella continued to study him as she tried to figure out how to get him to talk. How did she even talk to boys at that age? When she noticed the paper and markers scattered across the coffee table, an idea popped into her head. The puzzled boy watched her as she scribbled onto the paper and folded it neatly into a small size. She laid it next to him on the couch as if it never happened. Curious, the boy picked it up and unfolded it to find a note._

_._

_**Hello, my name's Bella.**_

_**Do you want to be my friend?**_

_**Check [] yes or [] no**_

_._

_The boy was stunned by note. He hadn't expected this from a girl his brother's age. He scribbled on the note and folded and back and set it next to Bella. He finished eating, and went into the kitchen. Bella quickly opened the note to find more than she expected._

_._

_**Hello, my name's Bella.**_

_**Do you want to be my friend?**_

_**Check [] yes or [] no**_

_[x] maybe_

_Hello Bella, I'm Edward._

_Will you eat the muffin I brought you?_

_Check [] yes or [] no _

_._

_Bella replied quickly, folded it, and placed it in Edward's seat. She ate the muffin promptly when her stomach growled. Edward returned to his seat to see the muffin gone and the note folded neatly. He looked at Bella who was reading a worn out copy of Wuthering Heights. _

_._

_**Hello, my name's Bella.**_

_**Do you want to be my friend?**_

_**Check [] yes or [] no**_

_[x] maybe_

_Hello Bella, I'm Edward._

_Will you eat the muffin I brought you?_

_Check [__**x**__] yes or [] no_

_**Thank you, hopefully one day we can be friends,**_

_**and you'll actually talk to me.**_

_._

"_You're welcome Bella," Edward told her quietly. Bella was about to say something when a small girl bounced down the stairs. _

"_Hi Bella, I'm Alice! We're going to have soooo much fun this summer! Do you want to do some online shopping with me?" Alice jumped onto the couch between Bella and Edward snuggling toward her. _

"_Start her off easy Alice. You don't want to scare her away." Edward got up and tossed the remote to Alice after he switched the TV to a music channel and disappeared into the kitchen. Emmett came stumbling down and into the kitchen without acknowledging Bella._

"_Is it like this every morning?" Bella whispered to Alice. She looked confused for a moment before answering. _

"_Oh well, Emmett doesn't talk until he's had food otherwise you won't be able to understand him. And that's just Edward… you know I'm 4 minutes older than him." Alice told her._

"_Don't worry he's just shy; he'll open up to you sooner or later," Alice continued on. _

_Alice and Bella spent the day watching TV with Emmett. She'd even let Alice paint her toe nails. Edward appeared again when he came down to make lunch for everyone. It amazed Bella that it was like Emmett and him switched ages…_

"_You know Bella, I think you should marry my brother that way we could be real sisters!" Alice squealed at her as Bella was getting her shoes on._

"_Sorry Alice, but I think Emmett really likes Rosalie." Bella told her. "And I don't think Emmett and I will ever be more after today…" she whispered to her. _

"_Oh I know that. They are soul mates, but you could marry Edward." Alice twirled around in a circle. _

"_But Alice there's like a six year age difference." Bella told her._

"_So? Mom is seven years older than Dad." Emmett walked over to them with his keys in hand. _

"_Really?" Bella questioned still puzzled about the fact that Emmett thought she could marry his brother. _

"_Yeah but she didn't know that while they were dating. Dad had lied about his age!" Emmett laughed. _

_-_

_

* * *

_**AN: **I hoped you liked the note format; I plan to get at least one note in every chapter... the keyword was 'plan' and I still haven't fully outline the whole story... so I hope so.

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing...

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

"Two atoms are walking down the street and they run into each other. One says to the other, 'Are you all right?' The other says 'No, I lost an electron!' The first one asks 'Are you sure?' Then the other says 'Yeah, I'm positive!'" Edward chuckled as I laughed at his lame joke.

"Okay I've got one… How did the English major define microtome on his biology exam?" I asked.

"I don't know. What?" Edward tilted his head to the side.

"An itsy bitsy book!" I laughed hard at my own lame joke as Edward chuckled.

"I can't remember the last time I laughed this much…" Edward breathed.

Everything has been great between Edward and me for the past two weeks; we even had lunch almost everyday. We decided to stop being weird around each other and just be friends. It was odd at first but I feel really comfortable around him… most of the time. There were also some moments that were just painful. He was just so … perfect and gorgeous. God I felt like I was a pervert. During those times I would think about his birthday, and I would just cringe at my child molesting ways. Nothing was actually wrong, but I felt guilty for it.

"It probably involved Emmett some how," I joked as I glanced down at my watch.

"You're late…" Edward sighed glancing at his own watch.

"It's been happening a lot lately… Are you sure you don't want to come over? I'm sure Jasper will be glad that you know too…" I asked part of me hoping he'd say yes and the other no.

"I can't tonight… anyway I think she wants it to be a surprise for next weekend. Plus I'll get to watch Jasper squirm a bit more. Thanks for not telling him." Edward slid out from the booth and placed money on the table.

"Edward… you know I can pay for my share," I scolded him lightly when I noticed how much he placed onto the table.

"Don't worry about it Bella. If you want you can make up to me; you can have dinner with me Monday to celebrate my first day of school," Edward scratched the back of his head.

"Will you let me pay?" I asked being hopeful.

"…maybe," he decided.

"Fine," I agreed knowing he wouldn't let me. "So I'll see you Monday?" I asked as I slid out of the booth.

"Bright and early," he smiled at me as we walked out of the diner. We said goodbye and went our separate ways. I groaned as my feelings were deepening for Edward. I was falling and falling hard. I knew when we were younger he was going to break a lot of hearts. I just didn't know one of them was going to mine.

I pulled into my space in front of one of the few apartment complexes of Forks. I turned the key in my door, but the door flew open to reveal a bouncing girl.

"Oh Bella, I haven't seen you in forever!" Alice hugged me knocking both of us onto the ground.

"It's nice to see you too Alice," I squeezed her back. Jasper pulled her off of me before helping me up.

"Sorry for barging in, but Alice insisted that we surprise you," Jasper looked down sheepishly knowing I hated surprises.

I'd also gotten closer to Jasper as well. Alice was still living in Portland but almost ready to move back to Forks, and he needed a friend around. We spent the rest of the afternoon telling stories and catching up; I really had missed Alice. I was about to order pizza for dinner when the front door open.

"Bella! I've got pizza and beer!" Emmett yelled throughout my small apartment. I jumped back onto the couch separating Alice and Jasper.

"Oh hi Emmett…" I said eyeing Alice. She just shrugged mouthing 'it's okay' and smiled.

"Alice! What are you doing here?!" Emmett screamed picking her up off the couch into a hug still holding onto the pizza and beer.

"I'll get that for you Emmett," Jasper flustered as he grabbed the pizza.

"Jasper?" Emmett puzzled and eyed me.

It had been a long night. Alice got Emmett drunk to avoid anymore suspicions, and Jasper got drunk to avoid Emmett. All in all it just caused more trouble. Alice ended up driving her and Jasper back to his place. And I somehow had to get Emmett back to Rosalie.

"Emmett, it's time to wake up," I shook his shoulder hard getting no response but a louder snore. I picked up Emmett's cell off the floor and found the right number.

"Damn Emmett, what did you want?" Edward grumbled into his phone. His voice was thick with sleep which for some reason my knees weakened.

"Oh I'm sorry Edward. Go back to sleep," I stumbled quickly and hung up. I felt the heat rising to my cheeks as the embarrassment washed over me. I jumped when the phone started to ring loudly in my hands. _Edward_ flashed on the screen.

"Hello?" I asked nervously.

"Bella?" Edward's voice was less groggy.

"Yes Edward?" I responded a bit nervous.

"What's wrong? Where's Emmett?" He asked quickly stumbling over words.

"Nothing's wrong; I just needed help getting Emmett home. I'm sorry for waking you. You don't have worry about it; you can go back to sleep," I apologized.

"Bella, just be quiet. You're in 1-C right?" Edward asked frustrated.

"Yes," I answered sheepishly.

"Okay," Edward hung up quickly as guilt washed over me. I tried to wake Emmett up again with no luck. A knock at the door startled me a minute later.

"Sorry…" I started to apologize but stopped to let the image sink in. Edward stalked in toward Emmett wearing a thin white tee and a pair of dark denim jeans. His hair was messier than usual and his eyes were hooded with sleep.

"Don't apologize; it's not your fault. In fact, you don't ever have to apologize to me even if you should…" Edward searched Emmett's pockets for his keys. "You should slap me or tell me I'm an asshole or something random. You apologize way too much. Ah Ha!" Edward pulled the keys from the seat cushion.

"I can follow you and give you a ride back," I told him while he lifted Emmett off the couch effortlessly. _How strong was he? _I locked the door behind him and helped him get Emmett in the Jeep. Edward pulled out of the space easily, and I followed him to Emmett's house. We got him inside and on the couch so we wouldn't disturb Rose, and we we're heading back to my apartment.

"Why was Emmett over?" Edward asked speaking to me for the first time since we left my apartment.

"He brought pizza and beer over; he's not allowed to do things in front of Rose that she can't do like drink. So I get the pleasure of dealing with a drunk Emmett; unfortunately he came over when Jasper and Alice were still over. Except I still don't think he knows they're together," I laughed dryly at the memory.

"So does this happen a lot?" Edward asked referring to Emmett.

"No, and usually I would just leave him on my couch, but since Rose is so far along, he doesn't want to leave her alone for so long," I looked over to Edward who was staring intently at me. "How'd you know where I live?" I asked confused.

"Emmett. Plus it's a small town; there's not much to choose from apartment-wise. I live in 4-B," he looked away.

"Why don't you stay at your parents' house?" I asked knowing he probably wanted his own space.

"Oh, I would if I could, but last year Alice came home for a visit to find Mom and Dad doing it in the living room," he grimaced. "I don't want to take my chances…"

"That's why I moved Forks when I was seventeen," I laughed. "I walked on my mom and Phil about four times and decided that was enough," I grimaced at the memories as Edward laughed.

"Thanks for the ride… And I'm sorry if I was rude earlier… it's just that I don't sleep much and I try to get what I can…" Edward apologized as I pulled into a space in front of his building.

"It was nice to return the favor for once. And hey if I'm not allowed to apologize you aren't either… but you can't slap me, you could hug me or tell me an awful joke or something," I smiled at him.

"Alright," he leaned over and kissed my cheek lightly lingering for a second longer. "Or something works for me," he smiled back as my skin tingled. I groaned to myself as I made my way back into the apartment and into bed.

OoOoO

_Bella turned the key in her ignition one last time as her truck sputtered. It was the last day before Thanksgiving break, and she had forgotten her packed lunch at home. Because she was the new teacher at Forks High, some of the other teachers thought it was alright to eat the food she left for herself in the teachers' lounge for days like these. She jumped out of her old truck to make her way into the food line in the cafeteria. Bella grabbed an apple and a bottle of water and ate her lunch in her classroom. She was glad that she at least she hadn't had lunch duty. _

_Bella realized as she ate that she would have to walk home after school with of her papers in the rain. She didn't want to bother Charlie on his vacation in La Push, nd if only she were in Seattle, she'd be able to call Emmett or Rose to pick her up. If she were still in Seattle she could almost call Jake … almost. Bella was dreading the walk home during fifth period as she watched the thundering clouds outside. As class let out she stood out in the hall watching students. An idea popped into her mind as she saw a flash of copper hair in the corner of her eye. Bella made her way into the main office as soon as the bell rang for sixth period. _

"_Hello Mrs. Cope," Bella smiled brightly at the woman. _

"_Oh Isabella, how are you?" Mrs. Cope asked genuinely. _

"_Good, um, I was wondering if I could find out who Edward Cullen had for sixth period," Bella asked nicely. The woman complied, and Bella was off to Mr. Varner's room. _

"_Sorry for interrupting Mr. Varner, but I have a note for Edward Cullen?" Bella knocked lightly on the door of the room. _

_Everyone stopped working and looked at her. Her cheeks reddened at the attention, and Mr. Varner agreed annoyed from the disruption. Bella walked carefully and quickly as she could to Edward and tossed the folded note onto his desk and turned around and was out of the room before he realized what happened. Everyone watched Edward as he lifted the note and placed it in his pocket. There was no way he was going to let anyone see one of his notes from Bella. Edward impatiently stared the clocked down as it was almost time for the last bell. He tore out of the room as he pulled out the note and stopped at his locker to read it the long scribbling. _

_**Hey**__** Edward, I know this is last minute **_

_**and probably a burden for you, but my truck **_

_**sort of won't start, and I have lots of papers**_

_**to take home, and it's storming outside and it **_

_**would not be a good mix for me to walk home **_

_**in rain with book reports,so I would really appreciate **_

_**it if you would give me a ride home today. It **_

_**would only be for today. My father's on vacation in**_

_** La Push and I would rather not bother him. **_

_**I would be able to get Emmett or Rose to look at **_

_**this weekend so this wouldn't happen again. **_

_**Just let me know at the end of the day.**_

_**Thank you. **_

_**Check [] yes or []no**_

_Edward checked his answer and went to grab Alice and explain the situation. Edward and Alice marched into Bella's classroom and handed her the note. She looked down at the bottom and sighed. _

_**Check [] yes or [**__x__**]no**_

_Edward handed Alice his keys and swiped Bella's off her desk. Bella was still reading the note and looked up to see only Alice. _

"_Alright then Alice, well I'd better get going before the storm gets worse," Bella said groaning inwardly of walking in the heavy rain. _

"_Don't be silly Bells; I'm driving you, but Edward is out looking at your truck," Alice pulled Bella out of the classroom and into the parking lot. Edward was drenched from the rain and tinkering under the hood of her truck. Edward waved to them as Alice pushed Bella into their Volvo and drove off ignoring Bella's comments. _

"_Alice you just drove past my apartment," Bella looked behind her at the small group of buildings. _

"_I didn't say I was driving you home…" Alice smiled at her. "It's been a while since you've been over for dinner; plus if Mom found out that we gave you a ride she would want you over anyway to catch up…It's just easier this way," Alice chatted as they got to the Cullens' home. _

_Bella relaxed as she was welcomed by Esme and Carlisle who were happy to see her. They spent the afternoon talking about school, work, and 'the kids.' The door slamming shut startled Bella from relaxed state. Edward trudged in dropping Bella's keys onto the coffee table as he walked by. He walked into the kitchen to get to the small laundry room for dry clothes. He shrugged off his wet ones and pulled on warm clothes. He sneezed a few times walking back into the living room to sit with the rest of the family. _

"_Oh my, Edward I completely forgot about my truck. Are you okay? You didn't have to do that? I'm sorry you got soaked. Thank you so much," Bella prattled on as she hugged him and kissed his cheek. A large smile appeared on Edward's face that remained there for the rest of the night. Esme and Carlisle shared knowing looks at each other and smiled. _

_-_

_

* * *

_AN: i hope you can understand when the flashbacks occurr; i didn't think i'd have to put time period on it, but if you need me to i will.... hope you liked it alright. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** i own nothing.

**AN**: just so you, a lot of information ended up in here that I wasn't even planning on writing..... oh well.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

My stomach flipped again as I straightened the row of desks for the twelfth time. I always got nervous on the first day of school; the kids still made me feel inferior for the first couple of days. I made my way down to the science hall and knocked on Edward's opened door. He was fidgeting around the room lining up lab books on tables.

"It's normal to feel like I'm going to puke right?" he asked as he sat down in his chair.

"Edward it's alright; you're going to do great. And really the kids won't even be listening even if you do screw up. Boys will still be asleep, and girls will be checking – everyone out, you know like clothes and growth spurts," I stumbled over my words as I placed a blueberry muffin and a note on his desk.

The girls were going to be drooling over this God. His khaki pants fitted him nicely around his hips, and his white button down shirt sleeves were already rolled up. And the first two buttons were open showing off his long neck…

"Thanks Bella. I'm sure I'll be asking for reassurance again later. You're planning period is sixth period right?" he asked biting into the muffin.

"Yep, and you and Emmett both have third period," I patted his shoulder as I left the room. "See you later."

"Hey good lookin'! What's cookin'?" I heard Emmett's voice boom out into the hallway. He was sticking his head out of Jasper's doorway waving me over.

"What's up, chicken butt?" I teased back. I walked in to see Jasper fiddling around just like Edward.

"I'm just trying to relax Jasper here for his first class," Emmett clapped his hand heavily on Jasper's shoulder. Oh no, he knows…

"How about you go relax Edward, and I'll finish Jasper for you," I joked hoping he would actually leave. Emmett left without a word, and I turned to see a terrified Jasper.

"I think he knows something… he came in all touchy and violent," Jasper rubbed his arm as he fell into her chair.

"Did you say anything to him about it?" I asked leaning on his desk.

"No, and I don't think Alice did either… We have that thing this weekend so I guess it doesn't really matter if he does know now," he stood up to stretch.

"Don't worry too much about it; it'll all work out in the end. Plus Alice will kill him if he ever touches you," I joked as I hugged him.

"Too late…" he laughed.

"Ah ha! I knew it!" Emmett jumped into the classroom with Edward behind him. "I knew it! I knew it! I told you Edward. They are seeing each other, and neither of them has said anything to us," Emmett shouted as he pointed at us. My mouth fell open as Jasper gently released himself from me, and Edward was shaking his head.

"Bella is my sister, and you're supposed to ask the brother for permission first!" Emmett was still pointing at Jasper. I've only this protective side of Emmett a few times.

"But… but…" Jasper was stuttering and looking back between me and Emmett.

"You're right Emmett; he should ask permission," I told Emmett seeing how funny this could work out. "Jasper, ask Emmett if you could date his sister." I smiled at him.

"Alright, Emmett can I date your sister?" Jasper smiled at Emmett.

"Hell, why are you asking me for. I can't control any of them. Alice would beat the shit out of me doing that…" Emmett shook his head puzzled and left the room.

"Um, Edward… is it… alright if I… date your sister?" Jasper turned to Edward unsure what to do. Edward busted out laughing, and I couldn't help but join.

"You can't date Bella, but you can have Alice," Edward smiled at me when Jasper's face paled.

"Oh, thank God! One less person I have to worry about now…" Jasper sunk down into his chair resting his head in his hands.

"Why did he think that Jasper and I were… together?" I finally stopped laughing, and Edward looked down.

"He said that you've been too happy lately, and Jasper just about jumps out of his skin when Emmett's around," he looked up with a small smile.

"I'm going to make Alice suffer for making me keep this a secret…" Jasper planned aloud.

"Choose your battles carefully Jasper; I've learned from watching Emmett with Rosalie. You may win some battles, but you will never win the war," I patted his shoulder teasingly.

"What are you talking about? You're part of the enemy…" Jasper whined.

"Bella's not like most women; she's more like the messenger going between both sides," Edward joked as he watched me.

"I guess I'll take that as a compliment," I laughed.

"You should," Edward nodded seriously as he left the room. I stared at the doorway thinking over the conversation that just happened.

"Damn what was that?" Jasper let out a low whistle and nodded his head toward the doorway. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Jasper smiled at me knowing something that I didn't. I shook my head as I left the room returning to my own.

First period went by smoothly. I only took roll and reviewed this year's syllabus and then allowed the last ten minutes for students to talk. I was reviewing some of my lesson plans for this week when a small girl came in. She walked up to me handing me a small note that had been stapled three times, and she left quickly. I opened the note using the staple remover and unfolded it.

_**Edward, would like to have dinner at **_

_**my place tonight instead of going out?**_

_**Check [**__x__**] yes or [] no**_

_Do I get to cook?_

_Check [] yes or [] no_

I scribbled another note and marked my answer. I looked up to choose an innocent looking kid to send the note as I stapled it.

"Um, Kate could you come here for a second?" I asked her inconspicuously. Kate trudged up from her seat looking like she wanted to drop dead of boredom. "Sorry to bother you but could run this over to Mr. Cullen for me? I mean the new one – Edward Cullen. You can go ahead and leave class if you like," I told her feeling guilty now that I disturbed her.

"Sure thing, Ms. Swan," Kate smiled as she went to gather her stuff. She took the note and left out the open door. I looked out across the hall to see Emmett sitting in his chair looking grumpy. I grabbed a piece of paper out of the trash and crumbled it up. I walked just outside my door and threw the paper as best I could. The paper bounced on his desk, and he looked my way. He got up to his doorway and stood there staring at me.

"Are you okay? If it's about Jasper, I'm not seeing him," I told him confused. Emmett's eyes widened at me.

"You're not?" He looked even more confused than I did. "Sorry, if I've been weird lately. Rose has been having the worst mood swings; I don't know if I could take four more weeks of this…" Emmett leaned his head against the door way.

"I'm sorry, but it'll all be worth it once you hold that little … you in your arms," I smiled at him trying to comfort him.

"It's a girl…" Emmett smiled at my puzzled my face. "I've known for months ever since the doctor asked if we wanted to know. I went back and asked the doctor, and she told me a girl. I had to know; if I didn't I think I would have gone crazy by now… You should see my room at Mom and Dad's place; it's stocked full of girly things. Every time Rose saw something that she wanted if we had a girl, I bought it…" Emmett murmured.

The bell rang before I could respond. I gave him a small smile and stood against the wall in the hallway to let the students pass. Second period passed the same as the first including another student with a note…

_**Edward, would like to have dinner at **_

_**my place tonight instead of going out?**_

_**Check [**__x__**] yes or [] no**_

_Do I get to cook?_

_Check [] yes or [__**x**__]no_

_**No! That's why we're eating at my place. **_

_**Are you afraid to eat my cooking? **_

_**Check [] yes or [**__x__**] no**_

_Maybe I just want to show _

_off my new culinary skills? Will _

_you let me? _

_Check [] yes or [] no_

I wrote an answer suggesting another time; he just didn't want me spending any money of him. All of the Cullens were like this; they didn't want me spending anything on them. But they wouldn't return the favor; I hated how they spent money on me… I sent the note back with another innocent looking kid.

Third period was my honors class which I was very excited for. We'd be able to study college level works, and it was so much more fun when the students enjoyed the class. Halfway through the period I was interrupted with the syllabus by a booming laugh. I looked out into the hall to see Edward and Emmett talking in Emmett's classroom. I sent a mean glare at Emmett when he saw me.

"Sorry Honey Bee!" Emmett broke out into more laughter. My cheeks reddened when some of my students snickered.

"Don't make me call your mother Pooh Bear, or worse your wife!" I yelled lightly and closed the door with my foot as more kids started to giggle. You would think that these kinds of interruptions would bother me, but working with Emmett has made teaching a lot more fun for me.

The rest of the day continued as the same way: reading the syllabus, bickering with Emmett, and doing nothing important. During my planning period, I walked around in the hallways sneaking looks into classrooms. Teachers were doing the same as I had done, except now the kids were getting a bit rowdy as they were waiting for the last bell to ring. I peeked into Jasper's room to see him pass out one of those awful 'how much do you know' tests that everyone fails. And I stopped outside Edward's room to see all the guys were watching the clock while the girls were staring at Edward. I think some of them may have been drooling. I looked back at Edward and our eyes connected. I waved and moved to turn back down the hallway when Edward stuck his head out the room.

"Bella, hey what time do you want me to come over?" Edward asked quietly.

"Uh, is seven good?" I asked mentally calculating the time for the food to cook.

"Alright, see you later," he smiled as he turned back into the room.

It was five till seven as I shut the oven door as I tinkered with knobs. I glanced around my small apartment to see everything was straightened up. My eyes stopped at the window and studied the dark, stormy sky. My thoughts wandered as thunder shook my apartment. I really needed to get over this crush… Edward was six years younger than, well really five and a half… Stop! He is Emmett's little brother. You see Emmett as your brother; you should see Edward as a brother too. Except that I don't….

I was startled from my thoughts by a knock on the door. Edward came in from the now pouring rain; droplets of rain dripped from his hair. Lightening filled the sky as I shut the door.

"Hey Bella, I hope you don't mind but I brought 'Esme Brownies' for dessert," he smiled at me holding up a plate covered in foil.

"When did you make them?" I gasped. 'Esme Brownies' were amazing; I still hadn't perfected the recipe, but Edward had mastered it.

"After school," he laughed at my expression.

"Thank you, I just put dinner in the oven," I said as I grabbed the plate from him. I set it on the kitchen counter and join him on the couch. "It'll be ready in about thirty minutes… so how was your first day?" I asked as the lights flickered.

"Uh," he paused looking up at the lights. "Alright, better than I expected I guess," he decided. "High school girls are … way worse than I remembered," he groaned as I laughed.

"Actually they're better for me; they really have a real reason to hate me now," I joked.

"Were girls actually mean to you back then?" he asked looking confused.

"Uh yeah, junior year I was nobody. But senior year I came back best friends with Emmett, and all the other girls just loved that I became part of the 'popular group.' I wasn't even friends with anyone else but Em and Rose," I shook my head at the memories of girls giving me glares and whispering.

Lightening flashed across the sky and thunder shook the walls of the apartment. The lights flickered for a few seconds and finally went out. I sat in the dark apartment for a moment before getting the candles that were located under the kitchen sink.

"What were we going to eat?" Edward asked following me in the dark.

"Aw damn, the lasagna!" I peeked inside the oven feeling the heat flowing out of it. I turned the knobs off and lit one of the candles. I carefully sat down at the table as Edward lit more candles.

"Wait, the lasagna with the different cheeses?" he asked sadly.

"Yep," I answered blushing knowing that he liked my lasagna.

"Aw man…" he plopped into the chair next to me. "So what's for dinner now?" he pouted.

…..

We sat chatting about our college experience over our bowls or cereal.

"So whatever happened to Tanya?" I asked thinking about the girl I'd only seen a few times around my first year at Forks High. I knew she and Edward had dated their senior in high school and some in college.

"I'll tell you if you tell me about Jacob…" he looked up from his bowl of Cheerios.

"Alright," I agreed.

"We broke up sophomore year because she got pregnant," he told me. Silence filled the air around us.

"Edward! You left her -" I started but was cut off.

"The baby wasn't mine…. We had sort of been drifting away from each other freshmen year. I thought I was in love with her, but really we were just dragging each other along. She had met a guy and fell in love with him… I went to their wedding last year, and she's pregnant with their second child," he finished.

"Wow… wow I had no idea. I'm sorry…" I babbled on not knowing what to say. "Wait, how do you know it wasn't yours?" I asked confused. I mentally slapped myself as the words came out.

"Uh, we hadn't…" he paused.

"Made love?" I asked not completely shocked. I remembered when Emmett told me that he and Rose were waiting for marriage to have sex. With me being the responsible one in my relationship with my mother, she never once told me to wait for marriage. She always talked about love and protection.

"Right… I wanted to wait for marriage…" he mumbled embarrassed as he took another bite of cereal.

"That's really sweet Edward..." I told him genuinely thinking about the morals that Esme taught them. "I met Jacob my senior year and we dated for two years… I thought I was in love with him too. I mean he was really smart; he was studying to be a mechanical engineer. He was funny and sweet, and he made me feel special. He told me he was in love with me, so we…" I paused too nervous to tell him and scared of what he would think of me.

"Made love?" Edward replied the same why I had.

"Yeah, but it was… not right, I guess. I realized that I wasn't in love with him, and I broke up with him… It really hurt him; I didn't – I couldn't stay in Seattle so I moved back to Forks because a position opened up," I finished my story as I swirled my spoon in the leftover milk.

"How is he now?" he asked finishing his cereal.

"I don't know… I haven't really thought of asking him," I answered lying. I was just too scared to call him.

"You should, you know, to get closure on the whole thing," he got up to wash his bowl.

"Maybe I will… hey you're the guest you can't do the dishes!" I jumped from my chair. I quickly washed out our dishes and set them in the drying rack.

"You know what this means right?" Edward asked excitedly.

"What?" I looked at him in the candle light.

"Esme Brownies…" Edward took a large bite out of a brownie. I stole the brownie from him and stuffed it in my mouth tasting its deliciousness. Edward's jaw fell open.

"I can't believe you did that…" Edward huffed smiling at me.

OoOoO

_Bella sat on the Cullens' couch enjoying her visit home and watching a very anxious Edward as they watched television. Edward and Alice had just gotten their learning permits that morning and Edward had to wait his turn. Alice had won the argument earlier that Esme was to take her driving first because she was older. Edward jumped from the couch when a very pale and frazzled Esme opened the door. _

"_Mom?" Edward saddened at the sight of his mother, but he still hoped that he could go driving now. Alice bounced into the house tossing the keys to Edward and joined Bella on the couch. _

"_I'm sorry Edward, but I can't take you. Maybe your father can take you tomorrow," Esme felt guilty has she told her son 'no,' but she was too exhausted from Alice's lesson. _

"_Tomorrow?" Edward whined sending glares at Alice. The sight made Bella grimace. _

"_I could take you Edward," Bella suggested hoping to wipe off the pitiful look on Edward's face._

"_Are you sure you want to Bella?" Esme asked sending her a secret warning with her eyes. _

"_I'll do it if it's alright with Edward," Bella agreed. Edward was split in two, but his urge to drive was stronger. _

"_Okay… but are we going in your truck?" he grimaced at the idea of driving it. _

"_What's wrong with my truck?" Bella asked him ready for a fight. _

"_You can take my car; we just filled the tank on the way back," Esme told them. She swore she saw Edward bounce with excitement. _

"_Okay let's go Bella," Edward was out the door before Bella could get up from the couch._

"_Now please don't get agitated when I tell you something okay; I don't mean to be offensive, but I would appreciate it if you listened," Bella talked slowly as she buckled up. _

"_Okay," Edward waited for instructions even though he'd knew what he was doing. _

"_Alright, first tell me what you're going to do," Bella instructed him. The lesson went smoothly and Bella felt comfortable as he drove. She didn't have much to tell him as they repeated the same path around town. _

"_So how can I repay you?" Edward asked he pulled into the long driveway. _

"_You don't have to do anything; I didn't actually do much," Bella said as she thought about the drive. _

"_You are over 21, that's something… I'll feel bad if I don't do anything… I can teach you how to make 'Esme Brownies'," he smiled at her as he pulled the car into the garage. _

"_Okay deal," she eagerly agreed as they got out. Edward eyed Bella's truck that was in the driveway. _

"_Really Bella, you should think about getting a new car," he admitted to her as she sent him a glare. "I'm mean for safety reasons… I think a Honda would be very suitable for you," he murmured. Bella ignored him as she went inside to kitchen where she waited for her lesson. _

_

* * *

_

**AN: **When Im writing I have actual AN's that i need to tell you but then i forget...

I meant to include the 'esme brownie' lesson in the flashback too, but somehow Jacob ended up in the story.... sorry jacob haters, but don't worry, i only plan another mentioning of him and thats it, atleast that i plan on.

Also I just read _**The Hunger Games**_ by Suzanne Collins..... holy crap, its so... awesome! except when i got the end it said 'end of book one'! so if you need something else to read beside Twilight, I suggest that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**AN: **I know it's a little short compared to chpt 4, but it's a good thing because it sucks anyway. And the flashback is really awkward to me…

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Hey baby, I can't wait to see you. You know you're going to be very spoiled when you're born; I don't think you'll be able to get away from any of us, so enjoy the solitude while it lasts," I joked at I rubbed Rose's bump.

"Don't tell her to stay in there longer, Bella!" Rose laughed as she slapped my arm a little too hard.

"Her?" I question softly with raised eyebrows. Rose panicked as she looked around the living room to see if anyone was listening in.

"I may have found out that I'm having a girl, but don't tell Emmett. I think he still wants it to be a surprise," Rose said as she rubbed her baby bump.

"I won't tell him, but maybe you should ask him if he wants to know… I'm going to see Carlisle," I felt a bit relieved that she already knew. I jumped up from the couch to out to the backyard. Unsurprisingly, Alice had planned a barbecue on one of the few perfect Sundays of the year. She had told everyone that she had a surprise and needed them to be there.

Students and teachers were back into the groove of things causing August to fly by. School was becoming normal again, except this year was way better because Emmett and I had Jasper and Edward. I walked over to Carlisle who was standing next to Edward at the grill. I cringed at the sight of the beer bottle in Edward's hand.

"What's up Doc?" I giggled to Carlisle. It had become our mutual greeting after many visits to the emergency room.

"Bugs?" Carlisle turned to see me with a smile and gave me a one-armed hug.

"You know I think we should start eating now to teach Alice that 'being fashionably late' is a ridiculous concept," I joked until my stomach loudly growled. Edward chuckled as I blushed.

"Alice will be here soon with her special announcement. It'll be either really good or a boy…" Carlisle grimaced.

"What if it was a guy?" Edward asked curiously.

"I don't know, but he better be a gentleman, but have enough power to calm Alice down," Carlisle warned. I sent a smile to Edward knowing that Jasper was perfect for Alice.

"Well, Edward thinks she wrote a book," I said changing the topic away from Jasper.

"Alice has written a lot of books; you remember that one about the vegetarian vampires? That one was my favorite," Carlisle laughed.

"No, I mean a real book – like published," I said seriously.

"Well let's wait until Alice gets here before we jump into any conclusions; how's Charlie doing?" he asked flipping over a burger.

"Um, I'm not sure really. I haven't talk to him in a couple of weeks, but I'm having dinner with him Wednesday," I said feeling horrible. I must be the worst daughter in the world.

"He's doing really good, Bella. He's excited about having dinner with you," Edward said quietly.

"How do you know that?" I asked surprised.

"We had lunch after he pulled me over yesterday for speeding," he looked down sheepishly.

"You had lunch with him after he gave you a ticket?" I asked confused.

"Uh, he didn't give me a ticket. He never does," Edward mumbled.

"And how many times has he pulled you over?" Carlisle butted in asking his fatherly tone.

"Just three or four times… a year," he said quickly.

"Hello! We're here!" Alice's musical voice flowed through the house.

"We're?" Carlisle asked before grabbing Edward's beer and finishing it. I followed him into the house to see Alice and Jasper greeting Esme.

"Hi Dad!" Alice squealed as she clung to Carlisle, but her face paled a little showing how nervous she was. Jasper reached up and rubbed the back of her neck instantly calming her. "I want you to meet my boyfriend Jasper Whitlock; he teaches math at the high school," she smiled back at Jasper. Carlisle exchanged knowing looks with Esme before shaking his hand. "And I'm moving back to Forks …with him," she smiled wearily at Carlisle. Carlisle looked like he was about to have a heart attack while Esme held his hand.

I also watched Emmett's eyes as they showed his confusion. He looked between Alice and Jasper and then to me before his laughter filled the house. Edward and I joined him thinking of the first day of school.

But Jasper and Alice were really cute together. They were total opposites but balanced each other out perfectly. Jasper was tall, calm, and quiet, while Alice was small, energetic, and loud.

After Carlisle and Jasper had a private conversation, we sat around on the deck eating our burgers having a good time. I watched as everyone interacted with their own spouse – talking, flirting, teasing, laughing, and smiling. Usually I didn't mind being alone, but it was times like these that I wished I had someone to love… someone to love me.

"You look like you need one of these," Edward handed me a beer as he took a sip of his own.

"Thanks, but I'm not drinking," I sat the bottle on the table away from me. I glared at it as it brought terrible memories… reasons why I don't drink around Edward.

"Why aren't you drinking? Are you pregnant?" Alice asked bluntly and completely out of nowhere. It seemed like time stood still as everyone silenced with the exception of Edward choking on her beer. My only response was to laugh.

"Are you… insane? …I don't… even… have a … boyfriend!" I managed out between laughs. "Rose and Emmett aren't drinking…" I said trying to find a cover story.

"Because she's is pregnant…" Alice said slowly with a teasing grin on her face.

"Well I'm being a decent friend and am not drinking in front of Rose," I said using Emmett's excuse.

"We need to find you a man Bella. I could set you up on a few dates," Alice said begging me with her eyes. I hated blind dates; they just reminded me of how horrible single life could be.

"Alice don't…" Edward hissed at her. I watched as he had a silent conversation with her.

"You're not even living in Forks right now! How could you know any decent guys?" I asked.

"I have my ways… pretty please?" Alice begged giving me her 'sad eyes' routine. I concentrated on not looking at her and looked away to Edward. My concentration drifted to how green his eyes were and how his hair shined new colors in the sunlight. Maybe a few blind dates would dissolve my crush on Edward…

"Alright, you can pick them Alice, but Emmett and Rose have to confirm them," I said firmly. I knew Rose had good judgment, and Emmett was always protective of me.

We finished our lunch with some 'Esme Brownies,' and Alice put in 'the CD.' 'The CD' had become a tradition when Alice decided to teach me how to dance for my senior prom. The lesson had been awful; I ended up twisting my ankle, but it did get me out of going. I spent that night with Alice and Edward while Carlisle and Esme went as chaperones. I definitely had more fun with them than if I had gone to the prom with Tyler Crowley.

I saw Carlisle pull Esme out into the yard as Frank Sinatra's "The Way You Look Tonight" flowed from inside the house. We all watched as they danced close together, until Jasper twirled Alice into the yard with them.

"L is for way you look at me, O is for the only one I see…" Emmett pulled Rose up with their own song started whispering the words to her. I watched as Emmett sang the words to her as they swayed softly. Deciding that I really did need a beer, I went inside and popped one open.

"I thought you said you weren't drinking," Edward teased as he entered the kitchen. I sat the bottle on the counter away from me.

"How do you get out of speeding tickets?" I asked changing the subject. Before he could reply, familiar notes sounded from living room.

"Miss Swan, I do believe they're playing our song," he smiled at me.

"I hate dancing Edward…" I whined as he came closer.

"Oh you know you love dancing with me," he teased as he put his hand on my waist and his other held my hand. I set my hand on his shoulder as we swayed in place. "Do you really want to go on those blind dates?" he asked looking anywhere else but me.

"Might as well. I haven't been on a date since … Jake," I said embarrassed. I really do need to get out some. "If it weren't for the age difference, I'd ask you out," I joked trying to ease the tension between us. Edward looked down at me, and my whole body froze. His eyes were intensely green, and he opened to his mouth to say something, but we were interrupted.

"Bella? Where are you? You have to-" Alice stopped as we broke apart.

"What Alice?" I asked grabbing her elbow and pulling her into the living room.

"You - you need to give me some - standards for your - dates?" she fumbled her words as she looked back to the kitchen.

"Whatever is fine, Alice, as long as Rose and Em confirm I'll be okay," I said grabbing my purse. I suddenly didn't feel well and needed to go home. I said quick goodbyes to everyone and made my way home.

OoOoO

_Bella sat on the couch with her foot propped up as she watched Esme take pictures of Rosalie and Emmett. Rose was dressed in a pretty red party dress while Emmett worn a nice tux with a matching red tie. Alice sat next to Bella on the couch feeling guilty. _

"_Cheer up Alice, I'm actually happy that I'm not going," Bella tried to comfort her. _

"_But it's prom! You have to go, if it wasn't for Edward, you'd be going," Alice huffed. _

"_How is this, my fault?" Edward asked plopping down on the couch next to her. _

"_If you would have just danced with her, I wouldn't have tried to twirl her and she wouldn't have twisted her ankle," Alice yelled at him before storming off. _

_Normally Bella would have gone after her to comfort her, but since she couldn't move well due to her foot, she took the time to study Edward. This was one of the rare times that he would hang out around the living room rather than his own room upstairs. She decided to ask for his help the only way she could… with another note. _

_Edward sat nervously on the couch looking at Bella out the corner of eye. He waited patiently as his family took more pictures of everyone before he planned to escape back to his room. But as he got up he noticed the small piece of scrap newspaper folded next to him. _

_**Edward, could you help me with Alice? **_

_**It shouldn't take long, but it does involve dancing.**_

_**Please? **_

_**Check [] yes or [] no**_

_Bella watched him as he read the note and marked an answer. He got up tossing the note at her side before disappearing down the hallway. Bella sadly unfolded the note thinking he wasn't returning but opened to see it checked 'yes.'_

_**Edward, could you help me with Alice? **_

_**It shouldn't take long, but it does involve dancing.**_

_**Please? **_

_**Check [**__x__**] yes or [] no**_

_Edward returned to living room rolling a small computer chair and wearing an old hat that was trying its best to stay on his head. Edward helped Bella to kneel on the chair so she was holding onto the back. He turned on the stereo playing the CD that his parents liked to dance to changing the song to one he knew was the shortest. He turned up the volume so Alice would hear it. _

_Bella clutched to Edward's shoulders as he gripped the chair slowly and tried to a waltz. They felt awkward as this was the closest they'd ever been to one another. Bella saw Alice come down the stairs as Edward spun the chair to twirl her. Edward stopped Bella's chair but moved toward Alice when the song changed. Bella watched amazed at how the two swiftly danced naturally around the room laughing. _

_Eventually Edward escaped up to his room, but Alice and Bella spent the rest of the night giggling and dancing.

* * *

_

AN: I know this chapter sucked. I had a hard time writing it… and I put in the blind date thing randomly; I kind of don't want to do that but it ended up in there anyways. Oh well.

Even though it sucked, it does lead up to a kind of exciting chapter….

Thanks for reading! … even though it sucked_. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Chapter 6**

"I heard she came here because – her grandfather – had to have an abortion – her real mom abuses – she's hot -"

Rumors about the new girl erupted from the kids as they left the classroom. I covered my ears and closed my eyes trying to rid the headache that was coming on. No one really talked about it first period, but second period, oh second period thought they should have a class discussion. I had to give them a pop quiz to shut them up, but I don't think I'm going to grade them. I think I'll save them for when I need a laugh… second period wasn't the smartest bunch of kids.

"Um, Miss Swan?" a timid voice sounded in hear. I looked up to see a pretty girl with brown hair and crystal blue eyes. "Hi, I'm Angela Weber, today's my first day," she smiled at me as she handed over her schedule. I signed by my name noticing that she had Edward next for Honors Biology.

"Hi Angela," I said looking around the room to see no one else here yet. "I'm not trying to be that nosy teacher, but I kind of know what you're going through so if you ever need to talk… I'm here," I gave her a small smile handing over her schedule and a syllabus. "Um you're really not behind," I changed my voice as students started to enter the classroom. "We've already covered _The Great_ _Gatsby_, but you could make up with just an essay… and I guess you won't need a copy of _East of Eden_," I smiled at the dog-eared copy in her arms.

"Thank you," she said quietly as she sulked to the back of the room and sat in Ben Cheney's seat. I almost thought of saying something but Ben wouldn't mind. Ben was a good student – one of my favorites. He was quiet but bright, and he was always reading. I saw Ben as he entered the room. He stopped walking for a moment as he saw Angela in his seat but then he sat in the empty desk next to her.

As we had a class discussion on the book, I couldn't help but steal glances to the back of the room at Angela. For the most part she was writing something, but I notice her peek at Ben. The girl in me squealed as I noticed him peeking back at her.

"Um Miss Swan, I hope it's alright, but I sort of wrote an essay for _The_ _Great_ _Gatsby_ about symbolism… I'll write another if you want. I just figured this was easier on you…" Angela handed me her three page essay.

"No this is great thank you… oh um I noticed you had Mr. Cullen next, so could you deliver this note for me?" I asked looking over her essay impressed.

"Thanks Miss Swan," Angela hurried out of the room.

I had expected it to be a bit awkward after the tense moment on Sunday, but Edward acted like it had never happened. We all still ate lunch together in Jasper's classroom, and we still walked out to the parking lot together. I didn't have to wait long for the note to return. Emmett popped his head in and tossed the note at me. The class laughed at me as I tried to catch it making me blush as I opened the note. At least I hadn't heard any more rumors about 'the new girl.' With Angela being in the room, no one talked about it or at least not loud enough for me to hear.

_**So will you tell me how you really get **_

_**out of all of those speeding tickets?**_

_**Check [**__x__**] yes or [] no**_

_I'm just so charming; _

_I can talk my way out of anything. _

I could believe that ... but not with Charlie. Charlie once gave Emmett a ticket for speeding. He was only going 10 mph, but I was in the car with him… I didn't feel like this was the true answer, but I was just going to ask Charlie tonight when I had dinner with him.

-

"So guys, did you see the new girl?" Emmett asked as he sat down in an empty desk. We sat around Jasper's classroom as we ate our lunches.

"Emmett, are you really gossiping about the new student too?" Jasper groaned knowing what it was like being the new kid.

"Yeah, don't you get enough of it from the students?" I asked rubbing my headache away.

"I was just going to say that she reminds me a lot of Bella," Emmett said biting into his sandwich.

"How so?" Edward asked chewing his food.

"Moving to Forks during the semester; causing rumors to appear out of no where; making the boys drool all over themselves…" Emmett laughed.

"Emmett stop exaggerating," I scolded him.

"I'm not! You just never noticed; remember you completely ignored me?" Emmett defended himself while taking another bite.

"How could she remember if she ignored you?" Jasper asked teasing.

"Did kids really gossip like this back then?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Oh yeah, for you it was worse though; the whole town was gossiping!" Emmett laughed as he finished his sandwich.

"Emmett…" Edward scolded.

"One last chance to tell me how you got out of those speeding tickets… oh, are you blackmailing my father?" I teased Edward as Jasper and Emmett entered in their own conversation.

"Aw shucks, you caught me," Edward teased back grinning.

-

"I can't believe it's already September. Do you have to work this weekend?" I asked trying to make conversation over dessert.

"Unfortunately…" Charlie grimaced.

"The Chief of Police doesn't even get to have Labor Day weekend off?" I asked teasing.

"Somebody's got to keep this town is order," he laughed. "So how is Alice doing? I haven't seen her in a long while," Charlie asked.

"She's doing really well, and she's moving back to Forks. She's dating my friend Jasper who teaches with me," I said thinking it was a good time to ask about Edward. "Dad, how often do you have lunch with Edward Cullen?" I asked not looking at him.

"About once a month, why?" he asked. My eyes widened and locked with his. _Once a_ _month?_ Edward had only said three or four times a year…

"Just wondering… and you don't give him any speeding tickets?" I asked wondering how close they were.

"Um, I don't…" Charlie mumbled not looking at me now.

"Why not?! You gave Emmett that one ticket, remember?" I asked confused.

"Well he deserved that; he shouldn't have been speeding especially with you in the car," he claimed.

"What if Edward was driving? Would you still give him a ticket?" I asked still confused at Charlie's actions.

"No, probably not," Charlie muttered.

"Why don't you give Edward tickets?" I asked firmly.

"Why does it matter?" he asked curiously.

"It matters… I don't understand why," I said getting agitated.

"Edward is a good kid – always has been. He has my utmost respect that kid," he said seriously. I got up from chair and took our plates to the sink. I didn't know why this was bothering me so much.

"Emmett's a good guy too; he's always watched over me," I said thinking about our college days.

"Bella, why are you crying? If you want, I'll write him a ticket next time. I'll write him a ticket for all the times I've pulled him over," he said frantically. I hadn't noticed I was crying, but then I suddenly realized it... It was like Edward was the better child – the favorite.

"It just seems like... you like him more than me. I mean, I know I'm not the best daughter in the world, but-" I was cut off by his hug.

"Bells, you're a great kid. The best I could have asked for… it's me who's not the best father. I know I don't say it much, but I do love you. If you really want to know… I really never planned on telling you this," Charlie released me and sat back down at the table as I silently joined him. "You remember your first year teaching here, when I had to come down to the school?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied thinking about the memory. It was the only time I'd ever seen Edward like that.

"Remember why Edward got into the fight?" he asked rubbing the back of his head.

"The other kid- Marcus? - was saying … things about Alice," I remember from what everyone told me.

"That Volturi kid wasn't talking about Alice… he was saying… _stuff_… about _you_…" Charlie strained his voice.

OoOoO

_Edward was walking down the hallway on his way to the lunchroom when he heard them. Usually he would ignore what people said about her because they weren't too bad. But Marcus Volturi had taken it too far too many times. _

"_Hey Volturi!" Edward yelled down the hall to catch his attention. Marcus turned around and smirked at Edward._

"_Hey Eddie, just telling Felix here how hot Ms. Swan looked today. Damn the things I would do to her," Marcus said knowing it bothered Edward. _

"_You need to knock it off…" Edward said calmly. _

"_Or what? What you gonna do Eddie? Tell on me?" Marcus snickered at the idea. Marcus thought Edward was a wimp; he knew he'd never do something to mess up his precious record. He turned to walk away thinking of a way to egg on Edward. "I wonder if she swallows… wouldn't matter, I'd make her," Marcus said loudly to Felix walking away. _

_Something in Edward snapped. He'd let it go plenty of times, but this kid really needed a beating. Marcus didn't even notice that he was on the ground until Edward knocked the wind out of him. Marcus managed to land a punch on Edward's cheek, but Edward had already pounded his face in._

"_I swear to God if you even go near her…." Edward was still seeing red when Coach Clapp hauled him to Principal Meyer's office. _

_Bella ran down the hall into the main office when she heard the rumors. She couldn't believe Edward would ever do something like this. Because Forks High had a 'no tolerance' policy when it came to fighting, an officer would escort the student back to the station, and the school suspends the student for a week. Bella stopped when she saw Charlie leave the office with Edward by the elbow. Her eyes connected with Edward's, and she saw the anger still in his eyes. Alice appeared next to her looking guilty. _

"_What happened?" Bella asked not believing what see was seeing. _

"_Marcus Volturi was saying some …bad things about me, and Edward…," Alice murmured wiping away at her eyes. Bella hugged her as she watched them exit the building. _

_Charlie had planned on sending in a deputy to the school to pick up the kid, but knew he had to when he heard it was Edward Cullen. He watched him in the rear view mirror as they made their way to the station. _

"_So Edward why don't you tell me what happened?" Charlie asked him as he sat in his desk chair. Edward just shook his head as he held the icepack to his lip. _

"_What did Volturi say to you? Was it about Esme? Alice? I know he's a bad kid, but you got to have some self control Edward. Honestly, I respect you for defending your family, but I'm supposed to be scaring the crap out of you right now," Charlie joked trying to get anything out of him. Edward stayed silent as he wondered if he should tell him. _

"_Officially... Volturi was just egging me on by saying crap about my family," Edward said curtly. "But just between us - It wasn't about my mom… or Alice," Edward murmured feeling better. He sent a meaningful look at Charlie hoping he would understand._

"_Not Alice? ..." Charlie whispered knowing what he meant. "Damn it…" he rubbed a hand roughly over his face. "Bella doesn't know?" _

"_No one does but Volturi and Felix, but I have a feeling they won't say anything," he smirked._

"_Good, let's keep it that way. I don't need Bella worrying about it... Let's go," Charlie got up grabbing his keys. _

"_Chief Swan, my parents are still at work; could you just drop me off there so we can go ahead and get it over with?" Edward asked knowing his parents were going to be disappointed. _

"_Who's said I was taking you home? We're going to lunch… and you can call me Charlie," Charlie patted his back as they left the office. _

**AN: **I was very excited to write this flashback and I actually planned it from the beginning…. Um I hope that wasn't offensive to anyone – I had to write something that would Edward break….


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing…

**AN: **Flashback is dull… sorry for the wait, i meant to update yesterday...

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Okay so I talked to Principal Meyer about watching my classes if I need someone to," Edward informed us as we ate our lunch. Emmett pulled out his cell phone to make sure it was still working.

"Emmett she'll call when it happens," I assured him. The due date for the baby was next week, and Emmett was getting more anxious everyday. We were going over our emergency plans if Rose went into labor while we were at school.

"Who's covering for you guys?" Jasper asked with his mouth full.

"Mrs. Prince will take them," I told him.

"You got the dragon lady to watch your students?" Jasper asked shocked.

"Hey, don't call her that!" Emmett shot back finally putting his phone back into his pocket.

"Sorry, but she's really mean… I asked about adding more to the history section, and she nearly clawed my eyes out," Jasper cringed at the memory.

"She just doesn't like ignorant kids," Emmett grumbled.

"She doesn't like any one but you two," Edward corrected.

"Why?" Jasper asked in a wondering tone.

"Emmett and I had fundraisers for the library back in high school. She really appreciated it," I remembered.

"We would have made a lot more money if we did the kissing booth…" Emmett mumbled.

"Emmett really? Would you have wanted to kiss any other girl than Rose that went to school with us?" I asked teasing watching him crinkle his nose.

"No, but imagine what we could have charged for you… guys would have paid ten bucks to plant one on you," he muttered.

Edward growled at him giving him a glare. Jasper gave me a look and resumed eating. I still hadn't said anything to Edward yet about last night… and it didn't help that he was avoiding me.

"An 'Esme Brownie' a day, keeps the grumpy Emmett away," I sang lightly pulling out a brownie from my lunch bag. I handed it over to Emmett who perked up at the sight of the brownie. Jasper and Edward watched with wide eyes as he took a bite.

"So you have a date tonight Bella," Jasper reminded me again.

"I know, Alice called me this morning and woke me up with the great news," I griped biting into my apple.

"Don't worry, Honey Bee, you'll be great," Emmett smiled as he finished off the brownie.

-

I banged my head on the table startling some of the waitresses behind the counter. I mentally groaned just thinking about tonight… my first blind date and probably my last. All throughout dinner, I couldn't help but see the pimply skinned kid from high school… Tyler Crowley. I nearly choked when Alice told me that I was meeting him here at the diner. It was one of the most awkward positions I had ever been in my entire life.

"Hey Bella, sorry I took so long in the restroom; you ready to go home?" Tyler asked as he sat down in the booth. I looked up to see Tyler smiling oddly at me. He was kind of cute in a weird way, but he was still… Tyler Crowley.

"Yep," I got up quickly and stiffened when I felt his hand on my lower back. Thank God Alice planned this on a school night; I had an actual excuse to be home early.

"I had a great time tonight Bella," he said as he squeezed my butt as I got in the car. I flinched as he shut the door. My insides churned as he drove us to my apartment complex. Damn Alice for dropping me off…

"Oh right here! Building 4!" I practically shouted as I saw Edward running in his sweats. There was no way I was letting Crowley near my actual apartment. Somehow he was out of the car and opening my door before I could even get the seat belt undone. I sighed in relief as I saw Edward walking toward us.

"So Bella, you want to go out again tomorrow night?" Tyler asked nervously.

"I can't I have pl-" I tried to say but was cut off.

"That's alright. What about Saturday?" he asked too eagerly.

"Uh…" I tried to find a lie in my brain that I could pull off. I was a lousy liar, but maybe Tyler would fall for it.

"Bella…" Edward breathed heavily as he walked up to us.

"Oh hey Edward! Tyler, this is Edward Cullen, Emmett's brother. Edward this is Tyler Crowley; he went to school with Emmett and me," I over exaggerated my greeting giving 'please save me!' looks to Edward.

"Right, Emmett's _little_ brother," Tyler smiled smugly.

"Not so little anymore though, am I?" Edward replied not very nicely referring to their height differences. Edward stood at least six inches over us.

"Well then, I'll call you later Bella, goodnight," Tyler leaned toward with his eyes closed and lips puckered.

I stood frozen; was he really going to kiss me… in the middle of the parking lot… in front of Edward? I felt Edward pull me gently behind him and clear his throat loudly. Tyler's eyes flew open seeing me peeking around Edward's chest.

"See you around Tyler…" I said feeling extremely awkward. Edward stood in front of me until Tyler left in his car. "Thank you Edward…" I thanked him quietly. This was the first time we had been alone together all day, and I still hadn't mentioned my diner with Charlie.

"Want to come back to my place?" Edward asked finally turning around.

"Yeah sure," I calmly accepted, but on the inside I was excited. I'd never been to his place before. Edward led us back into his apartment and that's when I noticed how sweaty he was. "You went running?" I asked still taking in his appearance. His skin was flushed and his hair was messier than usual.

"Yeah, it's a great way to relieve stress," he said as he ran his hand through his hair.

"School's getting to you already?" I asked as I sat down on his couch.

"No," he said plainly. "Do you mind if I take a quick shower?" Edward asked starring at his sweaty hand.

"No, go ahead" I said watching him leave down the hall way. His apartment was very modest – very much resembling mine. He had a couch and a coffee table covered in student papers on one side of the room and an entertainment center and a bookcase on the other. I eyed the bookcase noticing most of them were science text books and some really good novels. I recognized some of the books on the top shelf that I'd given to him.

"Hey, so I'm guessing you had lots of fun on your date," Edward smiled as he walked into the room wearing sweat pants and a grey fitted tee joining me on the couch.

"Oh so much, especially the part when he pawed at me," I joked thinking I should have slapped him.

"He touched you?" he asked bolting up straight. "Why I ought to…" Edward ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

"Edward it's okay…" I said quietly.

"No it's not Bella! No one should touch you without your consent. It's sexual harassment!" Edward told me firmly.

"Edward, it doesn't matter. You don't always have to save me, you know," I murmured.

"I don't always save you. I-" he shot back before I interrupted.

"Yes you do… Tonight for instance, and plenty of times when I've fallen down. And… and Charlie told me about Volturi," I finally revealed feeling frustrated.

"I wish he hadn't," Edward's head fell into his hands.

"I wish _you_ hadn't!" I jumped up from my seat. "You shouldn't have done it; you got hurt and in serious trouble!"

"But I didn't really…" he said.

"Yes you did! You got a busted lip, and you were grounded for a month with a week suspension," I remembered.

"Compared to Volturi, I wasn't really injured. I actually enjoyed the break from school, and the punishment was just for when you came around the house…" he admitted.

"What?" I asked as I stopped pacing around his living room.

"Charlie told my parents what happened… and I told Alice so she wouldn't worry about Volturi, so…" he drawled off.

"So every one knew but me?" I asked feeling foolish.

"I didn't want you to worry… you know most girls would be ecstatic that a guy beat up someone for them," he joked.

"Well, I'm not most girls, Edward," I said sternly to him.

"Oh I know," he smiled at me making me blush.

"Stop doing that, I'm supposed to be mad at you," I huffed from where I stood.

"I… I think I should walk you home now. It's getting late," Edward pulled on his tennis shoes, and I followed him to my apartment silently. "I was only trying to protect you Bella," he murmured as I opened my door.

"I know. Thank you Edward… for everything," I said softly before kissing his cheek.

"Bella, did you mean it before? I've been wondering for a while now - I mean you really wouldn't go out on a date with me? Because of the age difference, I mean." Edward asked nervously. I looked into his green eyes trying to sort out his words.

"Are you asking me out?" I asked confused.

"I'm trying to," he said boldly without looking away from me.

"Um… I just can't Edward," I mumbled feeling the tears forming.

"Oh… okay, I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight Bella," Edward turned away walking into the dark. I shut my door letting the tears fall. It was only a crush, he'd get over it… hopefully I will too.

OoOoO

_Bella quickly stepped up the stairs back up to get to the Cullens' guest room. She'd return home after her college graduation and was staying at the Cullens' while Charlie was in Seattle. Bella tried her best not to make any noise as she rose up the squeaky steps, but failed when he tripped on the top stair. She felt a pair of arms pull her up, and she saw Edward pull her into his room. _

"_Are you okay?" Edward asked as he flipped the light switch burning their eyes. _

"_Yeah I just tripped. I'll live… you're awake this early?" Bella ask pointing toward his clock that read 5:03 AM. _

"_Uh yeah, I don't sleep very well. Once I'm awake, I can't fall asleep," Edward whispered glancing around his tidy room. Bella took the chance to sweep the room with her own eyes as well. _

_Shelves full of books, music, trophies, and awards. There were also some homemade looking crafts that Alice must have brought back from her summer camps. Bella also noticed on the desk was a large stack of ticket stubs for movies, concerts, and even plays. _

"_I have trouble sleeping too… I've never been in your room before," Bella said awestruck. _

"_Uh yeah, not too many people come in here…" Edward mumbled a little uncomfortable. He didn't really think of the consequences of bringing in here. He was nervous about how she would interpret his room. _

"_Oh right, um before I go I wanted to ask you what you wanted for your birthday?" Bella asked quickly. _

"_You don't need to get me anything Bella," Edward swiftly told her. _

"_Yes I do. Either you tell me what you want or you'll just end up getting another book," she teased. _

"_I like books," Edward told her honestly. He liked them even more if they were from her. _

"_Alright, but I hope you like Jane Austen," she laughed as she left the room. Edward closed the door and turned off the lights praying he could get back to sleep. _

_-_

"_Okay these are from Bella," Carlisle said as he picked up gifts from the pile and handing one each to Alice and Edward. Alice ripped through the gift wrap paper to see a book on fashion history. She 'oohed' and 'aahed' as she flipped through the first couple of pages and thanked her. Edward slowly opened his generic hallmark birthday card to see a handwritten note underneath. _

_**Just so you know it's not a**_

_**Jane Austen. I hope you **_

_**like it enough.**_

_**Happy Birthday Edward! **_

_**But will you at least smile and laugh **_

_**for Esme's sake? **_

_**You don't really get to**_

_**Check [] yes or [] no this time…**_

_Edward smiled at the note and felt a bit guilty for actions toward his mother lately. He'd didn't want a fuss and told his mother over and over again. He tore open the gift to find a ticket stub diary. Edward was surprised at the gift. It was practical, but thoughtful because she had seen his pile of concert tickets on his desk. _

"_Thanks Bella, I'll definitely use this," he smiled at her and then his mother. Esme smiled brightly back at him before handing him another present from the pile. _

_

* * *

  
_

**AN: **This chapter's flashback was just raw fluff and boring… I put it in there to see Edward's birthday because Bella's is soon… but I hoped you like the regular part of the chapter.

Edward finally asked her out … and she said no, but don't worry… :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"What do you mean you already knew it was a girl?!" Rose's voice flowed from across the hall. Some of my students snickered as I rolled my eyes.

"Uh… you can have a free period, but if anyone important comes in pretend to read," I mumbled to my class as I went out into the hall. Emmett and Rose were still bickering as I entered Emmett's classroom and sat in an empty desk.

Rose was spending the day at school with us because she didn't have a babysitter. Carlisle and Esme were working at the hospital, Alice was still in Portland, and the Hales were in Seattle. And Emmett somehow convinced Meyer to allow her stay here.

"Rose, you got any popcorn in that bag of yours?" I teased as I watch them jump from my presence.

"Bella, can I stay with you today?" Rose asked already grabbing her bag and waddling out the door to my room.

"Sorry Bee," Emmett rubbed his face roughly with his hand.

"No worries Pooh, I'll take care of her," I patted his shoulder as I returned to my room to find Rose talking to my class.

"How are women and tornadoes alike?" Rose laughed loudly.

"How?!" Students played along with her snickering.

"They both-" she started.

"Rosalie Hale! Do NOT finish that sentence!" I said sternly in my 'teacher' voice. "If you do not behave in my classroom, I'll send you back in there with Mr. Cullen or worse, I'll send you to… the library." A place where talking and food were not allowed was not the best place for a pregnant Rose.

"Yes Ms. Swan," Rose dropped into my chair as I scolded her. Students snickered as I grabbed an empty desk and pulled it up to my desk so I could sit. I waited until students went back to talking and ignoring us.

"Thank God it's third period; they're my good kids. If you told a dirty joke to my second period, I'm not sure what would have happened…" I glared at her.

"Sorry," Rose murmured looking down.

"Here, fresh fruit or trail mix?" I asked looking down into her large bag.

"Trail mix, please," Rose said smiling at me as I handed her the bag.

"So you and Em were talking about her?" I asked nodding to her belly.

"Yep, I asked him if he wanted to find out the sex of the baby, and he said 'yes.' And then I told him but he didn't look surprised. I asked him about it and he said he already knew," Rose said talking so fast it was hard for me to understand.

"Go easy on him Rose. You know he would have had an ulcer by now if he hadn't known," I tried pleading Emmett's case.

"Don't worry, I can't stay mad at him anyways," she smiled. "I did the same thing too."

The bell rang, and students filed out of the room and more came in. I handed out busywork allowing them to work in pairs. There was no way I would get to do any real lecture with Rose here.

"Have you guys decided on any names yet?" I asked watching my students whisper and joke around with each other.

"We've narrowed them down to a few…" Rose said looking away from me. A knock at the door cut off Rose and a familiar student entered the room with a small piece of paper. I sighed in relief as I opened the note thinking Edward wasn't too upset.

.

_**I heard Rose had taken you hostage. **_

_**Has she driven you crazy yet?**_

_**I can take her off yours hands if you want.**_

_**Check [] yes or [] no**_

_**.  
**_

I marked 'no' and left a small message saying 'not yet, but thank you.' I folded the note quickly and sent it with a safe student back to Edward. I ignored Rose as she gave me a puzzled look, and I shrugged it off about a teacher needing to know about a student's behavior.

"Oh! How was your date with -" Rose started.

"Ssssh!" I clamped a hand on her mouth. "My date with… _Bob_ was dreadful," I whispered making sure the girls in the front couldn't hear me. I didn't want to be the main gossip of Forks High this year.

"Bob?" Rose asked.

"Yes, _Bob_…" I said nodding to the students not wanting anyone to know that my date was Tyler. "And I should be thinking of ways to torture you for making me go out with him. Really? Him?" I asked groaning.

"Well, it was a practice date. We figured you would be more comfortable with someone you knew," she whispered looking guilty.

"I would have been more comfortable with Principal Meyer; at least she wouldn't have groped me," I muttered to her.

"He what? Oh my – I oughta kick his ass," Rose said with wide eyes. "What'd you do?"

"I was too stunned to do anything. He just grabbed my butt as I got in the car and then he drove me home – well not home, it was in front of a different building. There was no way I was letting him near my place," I joked.

"So then he left?" she asked softly.

"Uh no… um, _Rob _was out running by and I introduced him to Bob," I said quietly knowing she knew Rob was Edward.

"Oh?" Rose's eyebrows rose asking for more.

"Then Bob tried to kiss me, but Rob pulled me behind him… and then Bob left after seeing me peeking around Rob. His face was priceless," I snickered thinking of it.

"And then?" she asked wanting more.

"And then… Rob walked me home," I whispered quickly.

"Lie," Rose muttered glaring at me.

"Ugh, fine. We went to his apartment and argued. Then he walked me home," I hurried as I saw some of the girls glancing at me.

"About what?" Rose asked shocked.

"Remember that fight he got into his senior year?" I grumbled.

"Ooooh, who told?" she asked avoiding my gaze playing with the bag of trail mix.

"Charlie," I said feeling a little irked that she knew too. "I should be mad at all of you for not telling me."

"God, don't say anything to Emmett. No one told him because he would have finished that punk off. Emmett was – is still very protective of you," Rose said firmly warning me not to tell.

"I know; he nearly ripped of Jasper's arm when he thought we were together," I laughed.

"Wow… well I guess that's why Ed- _Rob_ is in such a bad mood this today," Rose thought aloud. "You should forgive him Bella; it's really a dumb thing to fight about. It's actually really sweet," she smiled.

"Um… I already forgave him," I mumbled.

"Then there's more?" she asked excitedly munching on trail mix.

"He may have also… he might of… asked me out?" I barely whispered.

"What?!" Rose shouted causing all of my students to look up at us.

"Those worksheets are due at the end of class," I stated making them turn back toward their work. I buried my head in my hands ignoring Rose for the rest of the class period. And I led her to Jasper's classroom silently for lunch refusing to talk to her – I just didn't want to talk about it.

"Hey Rosalie," Jasper greeted her nicely. They hadn't had much time to get to know each other yet

"Hi Jasper, how's your day been so far?" Rose asked trying to make conversation.

"Alright, it's kind of a slow day. Students are taking tests all day which means I've got to grade all of them tonight so I can move the rest of Alice's things this weekend," Jasper said making a face.

"I could help you grade them if you want. I was always pretty good with math. I had tutor Bella to get her to pass," Rose teased.

"I got a B+ in calc," I shot back at her. Jasper furrowed his eyebrows in confusion but didn't say anything

"Hello Rosie, baby, and Bella," Emmett smiled at us as he came in with large bag of food. He kissed Rose's cheek and rubbed her bump.

"Whoa, Emmett I don't think you should be calling me 'baby' in front of your wife. What if Alice finds out?" Jasper teased making Rose laugh.

"Where's Edward?" Rose asked kissing Emmett's cheek.

"I don't know… he spent most of his planning period in the music room. How's the baby today?" he asked sincerely.

"Eh, she'll come soon enough," Rose shrugged.

"It's a girl?" Jasper asked confused knowing that they wanted it to be a surprise.

"Cat's out of the bag," Rose said frankly.

"It's a girl!" I said mockingly as I opened my lunch.

"Wow someone's rubbed your fur the wrong way…" Emmett mumbled. "Oh look what the cat dragged in," Emmett acknowledged Edward's entrance. Edward glanced at me for a brief second before he sat down and closed his eyes.

"You look awful…" Rose told him taking a bite of a sandwich.

"I didn't sleep well last night," Edward said rubbing his eyes.

"Oh Bella, how was your date last night?" Jasper asked excitedly proving that Alice has rubbed off on him.

"Yeah, Crowley thought you were the 'cat's meow,'" Emmett snickered.

"…I can't believe you made me go out with Bob! It was awkward and boring; we had nothing to talk about. He groped my ass! And he even tried to kiss me. I should kick all of you for putting me through that torture," I yelled at them feeling better as I let everything out.

"He what? Wait who's Bob?" Jasper asked looking at Edward who just shrugged.

"He… touched… you?" Emmett grunted with food in his mouth.

"I thought it was supposed to be Tyler-something," Jasper said looking confused.

"Bob is Tyler Crowley," Rose held in a giggle trying to explain it to Jasper.

"Don't you dare do anything Emmett; Edward already took care of it," I groaned at him. Emmett looked at Edward who shook his head.

"Edward!" I scolded him.

"No I didn't; he just left. I don't think he received _that_ message," Edward shot me a look.

"You should just let sleeping cats lie," Rose warned Emmett rubbing his arm. "We won't set up another date with him."

"I'm not going out on any more dates," I said firmly.

"Someone's a bag of cats this afternoon," Jasper snickered.

"Stop that!" I glared at him. "No more cat puns."

"What? I thought that's what we were doing," Jasper sulked in his chair. We sat in silence as we finished our lunches. I focused on the sound of rain pelting the window to calm down.

"Damn, it's raining cats and dogs…" Edward smiled looking out the window.

OoOoO

_Bella sat on the Cullen's couch reading her book while waiting for someone else to wake up. She'd only been 'babysitting' for the Cullens for a couple of weeks, but she still wasn't comfortable yet to move around the house alone. As she turned the page, she heard light piano music coming from the stairs. She marked her page and closed her eyes as she listened to it noticing it was one of her favorites. Some of the notes fumbled and her eyes nearly popped out of her head as she realized that it wasn't a recording; someone was actually playing it. _

_Curiosity got the best of her and Bella slowly climbed the stairs. She'd been up here to visit Alice's room and once to peek inside Emmett's. The horrid smell kept her out of there. Bella tiptoed down the hallway passing the familiar rooms and unidentified doors following the music. She paused at the doorway to see a pajama clad Edward sitting on the piano bench with his fingers dancing lightly over the keys. _

_Edward paused as he smelled the strawberry aroma and felt her presence behind him. He turned slightly to see Bella staring at him in the doorway. He gulped nervously deciding if he could keep playing. _

"_I didn't know you could play the piano," Bella smiled at him. Edward's cheeks reddened as if he were embarrassed. "Clair de Lune is one of my favorites," Bella told him hoping for a response. _

"_You know Debussy?" he asked kind of shocked. _

"_I only know my favorites. My mother played a bit when I was little; your playing reminds me of home except that you're way better than her. I wish I could play…" Bella told him excited because of his response. _

"_I could teach you if you want?" Edward offered politely hoping she would turn it down. He couldn't imagine spending hours next to her and trying to act like a normal human being. _

"_Oh no, thanks for the offer though. I'm too clumsy, and my fingers get in the way of each other," Bella replied as Edward sighed in relief. "How often do you play?" _

"_Just when I feel like it or unless my mom asks," Edward muttered. _

"_Alright I'll leave it to you then," Bella said as she left the doorway feeling happy at the progress she made with Edward. She followed her path back down the stairs and to the couch to find a sleepy Alice eating a bowl of cereal. _

"_Hi Bella," Alice greeted her lightly with her mouth full. _

"_Hey Sleepyhead… I didn't know Edward could play the piano," Bella rubbed Alice's hair making it even more unruly. _

"_Yeah, he usually plays when he's feeling sad or lonely…" Alice said glumly. _

"_Oh…" Bella said unsure what to say or think. The quiet atmosphere returned to normal when Emmett stumbled down the stairs and into the kitchen making Alice and Bella giggle. _

_

* * *

  
_

AN: The main purpose of this flashback was to show that Edward is really upset about Bella's rejection… : (

I'm very excited about chpt 9's flashback just so you know, and I know this chapter was dull and fluffy… oh and sorry about the cat thing – I think I was trying to be funny…

Thanks for reading!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing…

**AN: **thank you so much for all the reviews and alerts. I had a really bad day at work and I found my inbox full of them and it made me smile for like an hour. So I'm updating a day earlier than planned…

* * *

**Chapter 9 **

"God Alice how much stuff do you have?" I groaned picking up another box from the rented truck.

"Quit complaining; the faster you get this done the sooner we can go out," she said walking out of Jasper's small house.

"I should have gotten pregnant too then I wouldn't have to move all of these boxes," Edward joked.

"I don't want to go out Alice…. I'm tired and sweaty," I told her dropping the box in the hallway.

"Too bad, we're celebrating," she said happily as she disappeared into a room. I followed Edward back out to the truck and watched him climb in to hand me another box.

"Is that box heavy?" I asked him pointing to the one he pulled to the side.

"Yeah it's got books in it," he said peeking inside it.

"Perfect, slide it over to me please," I told him hoping this would work.

"Bella I think I should get it..." Edward watched me nervously. "What are you doing?" he asked confused as I dropped the large box on its side and I sat down on the wet pavement.

"I'm getting us out," I whispered as I saw Jasper in the doorway. "Ow!" I grabbed my ankle hoping Jasper would fall for it.

"Bella what happened?" Jasper ran toward me. Edward jumped down from the truck and grabbed my ankle.

"I think I should take her to Carlisle," Edward told him quickly covering my leg. I stood trying to fake a hurt ankle, but Edward lifted me up into his arms and hurried me to his car as Alice came out of the house. We watched as Jasper explained to Alice what happened but from her reaction she knew we were faking.

"Wow I can't believe we got away," I laughed as Edward drove us toward the apartment complex.

"Me neither, you're a horrible liar," he laughed at me as I sulked into the seat.

--

I sipped on my cold beer feeling totally uncomfortable. I knew Alice was up to something when she made me put on this blouse. I mean it was cute and made me look like I had more than I did… which means I wasn't wearing it for me, I was wearing it for someone else. I wiggled again on the barstool as I looked around the quiet bar. We were at Clearwater's, a bar in La Push where the older crowd liked to hang out because it was more relaxed and calm. I glanced back at my watch when I realized Alice and Jasper had been gone too long. They were supposed to be looking for Alice's phone in the car, but I doubt that's what they were doing. I laid my head down onto the bar and groaned for not driving myself here.

"Having a rough day?" A deep voice said behind the bar. I looked up to see a very tall russet skinned man.

"Um, a rough week…" I said thinking about the last few weeks.

"You want to talk about it?" The guy asked pulling out a rag and started wiping a glass.

"Why is it that all bartenders pretend to be therapists?" I teased him taking another sip of my beer.

"It's not pretending when you have a degree," he replied picking up another glass.

"You have a degree in psychology?" I asked in a deadpan voice.

"Well almost… I've got one more semester to go," he said concentrating on the glass in his hand. I suddenly realized who this was. It was Harry Clearwater's son who was attending the University of Washington; he must have had to come back to take over the place after his father died earlier this year. I remember Charlie telling me about it after Harry's funeral.

"Oh well then, if you're offering your services… I've been really stressed out. My best friend's having a baby soon, I deal with teenagers all day, and my other friend is setting me up on horrible blind dates," I told him smiling as his eyes widened.

"Is it your actual date that's horrible or the dating process?" he asked wiping another glass.

"Both!" I laughed. "But I've only been on one date actually… but I don't really want to date random people."

"Good," he sighed in relief dropping the rag. "Seth Clearwater… your surprise blind date," he smiled at me holding out his hand.

"Bella Swan," I mumbled confused as I shook his large hand.

"I'm sorry for not introducing myself earlier, but I had to figure out a way to reject you nicely. God that sounds awful, but I mean I have… a girlfriend," he whispered the last part.

"Then why are you on a blind date with me?" I asked even more confused.

"Because my family doesn't know… every time I bring a girl home for them to meet, they rip her apart," he said with a raspy voice.

"Oh, so this is a cover for you - the whole blind dating thing… You know you really shouldn't lead on women; we're very insecure already," I scolded him.

"I know! I feel awful about it, but my mother keeps setting me up on these dates and if I say 'no' she'll suspect something," he groaned.

"How do you know the Cullens?" I asked wondering how and why they picked this guy.

"I met Emmett and Rosalie last year; some of the guys that work at her garage are regulars here. They're nice people," he said honestly.

"Well… what if we pretend to date. I mean, when we go out really you'll be going out with…" I paused for a name.

"Kim," Seth smiled.

"You would really be out with Kim, and I would disappear to some place else. That way you could secretly have your real girlfriend, and I wouldn't have to go out with anyone horrid anymore," I laughed at my brilliant idea.

"That might actually work," Seth laughed with me. "Okay tell me some quick facts about your self," he told me leaning against the bar toward me.

"I teach at Forks High; my favorite color is green; my father is Charlie Swan, Forks' chief of police; my favorite thing to eat are Esme Brownies; and I love to read," I spouted off random things off the top of my head.

"Okay… what are Esme Brownies?" he asked seriously.

"Esme Cullen makes the best brownies in the world. I know the recipe, but I can't make them like she can," I smiled at the memory of me learning how to make them. I somehow ended up covering me and Edward in flour.

"Alright… um let's see… I have a very large family, and I love them even though they drive me crazy; I have really bad morning breath; I can bench 275; I love the way Kim's eyes scrunch up when she smiles really big; I'm majoring in psychology at UW; and I wear a size 13 shoe," he said searching his mind for things to tell me.

"You really love her?" I asked with my inner girl smiling.

"Yeah, but I haven't told her yet…" Seth looked down tracing patterns in the woodwork.

"You should… wait does she know about the blind dates?" I asked horrified.

"Yeah she understands… I'll explain our deal to her too. I know she won't care. Hey! I should introduce you to each other. She's really great; I know you'll like her, everybody does," he smiled staring off behind my shoulder.

"I'd love to," I accepted his offer giggling. I couldn't help but feel comfortable around Seth; I knew we were going to be great friends.

"Wow that guy is staring at you… really staring at you," Seth joked. I turned to follow to gaze and met green eyes. Edward glanced away as he hovered over the table as Jasper and Alice talked.

"That's Edward Cullen… Emmett's brother," I told him turning around.

"Oh, it didn't work out between you two?" he asked picking up the dish rag again.

"No we'd never… it would never work out," I told him before I gulped down the rest of my beer.

OoOoO

.

_**Meet me outside for your present.**_

_**Check [] yes**_

_**.  
**_

_Edward re-read the messy handwriting on the small napkin that Bella forced into his hand. Because it was Edward and Alice's 21__st__ birthday, Emmett wanted to get them plastered and held a party for them at the one of the few bars in Forks. He looked around the crowded room confused because Bella had given him his gift at home._

_Bella took one last sip of her beer as she left Rose and Alice's table and smiled when the warm wet air touched her skin. She closed her eyes and leaned up against the building as she tried to stop her giggling. _

_Edward opened the door of the bar and breathed in the fresh air. He turned his head to see a very drunk Bella sitting on the ground against the building. He made his way over to Bella who still hadn't noticed him; he stayed quiet until she giggled. _

"_What's so funny?" Edward asked watching Bella with wide eyes. _

"_Huh? Oh Edward! Happy Birthday…" Bella slurred her words. "You know you look very different." _

"_I do?" Edward asked playing along. _

"_Your eyes make me -" Bella hiccupped. "Oh, my head hurts a lot. Alice made me drink something in a small glass with her. What's it called again?" Bella looked up confused. _

"_A shot?" Edward answered her wondering what Alice gave her. _

"_A shot, right," Bella hiccupped again. _

"_Here let me help you up," Edward reached down and grabbed her hand. He pulled too hard and grabbed her waist as she crashed into his chest. _

"_Edward?" Bella whispered looking back and forth between his eyes and his lips. _

"_Yes?" he whispered back looking into her eyes. _

"_Are you drunk?" she looked seriously up at him. _

"_Almost," he couldn't help but laugh at the irony. _

"_Okay," she said before closing the space between them and cutting off his laugh. Her lips startled him, and he froze but returned the kiss eagerly. Their lips moved together naturally, testing and tasting each other. After he realized what they were doing, Edward pulled off Bella's arms from around his neck and gently grabbed her cheeks and reluctantly pulled away. _

"_I'm sorry…" Edward breathed heavily staring into her large eyes. "I--"_

"_Bella! There you are!" Alice squealed as she jumped from the door way. _

"_Let's go; I've still got more drinks to try and you're supposed to be doing them with me!" Alice pulled Bella away who was still staring at Edward with large eyes. Edward leaned forward and banged his head on the wall and finally went back inside for another drink. _

_-_

_Bella took another bite out of her apple as she sat at the Cullen's kitchen table in the dark. She woke up in the middle of the night feeling gross and had a pounding headache. After taking a quick shower, she found herself in the kitchen. Apples and a small glass of orange juice with some Advil always cured her hangovers. _

_She took another bite remembering bits and pieces of last night's events. She remembered promising Alice she'd drink everything Alice did… she remembered Emmett driving them there to the Cullen's house… she remembered Alice throwing up outside in the bushes… and she remembered soft lips… Bella nearly choked on her apple as she remembered kissing Edward. She blushed from embarrassment of her foolishness. Ever since Edward came back from his first semester of college, she noticed him in a different way... She'd always known Edward was a handsome boy, but last night she'd thought he was so… sexy. _

_Bella paused as she heard someone entering the house. She held her breath trying to remember if Carlisle was working last night. She looked up went someone she hoped was Carlisle entered the kitchen. Her face paled as a sweaty Edward entered the kitchen. She watched quietly as he got a glass from the cabinet and filled it with water. He lifted his shirt to wipe the sweat off his face showing off his hard stomach and sipped some water. When his eyes met Bella's he nearly spat out his water. _

"_Damn, sorry I didn't see you," Edward breathed nervously. He watched Bella intensely as she sipped her orange juice. "You're eating an apple while drinking orange juice?" _

"_Hangover remedy," Bella flustered hoping he didn't remember last night. _

"_Oh I like to run," he mumbled. _

"_You've been hung over before?" she asked surprised. _

"_Once or twice… but never before that I couldn't remember what happened last night," he admitted rubbing the back of his neck. _

"_Join the club…" she mumbled as a loud thumping came from the living room. Emmett entered the kitchen and started fixing a bowl of cereal. He grunted as he scarfed down half the bowl before he looked up at them. _

"_Oh hey guys, Rose woke me up this morning. Damn she should have played soccer in high school. She's a fierce kicker; I swear she's going to break my leg one day…" Emmett babbled on as the others felt relieved thinking that the other didn't remember anything. _

_

* * *

  
_

AN: so I decided that I don't like this flashback because drunk Bella makes me nervous…. also i didn't really edit this so if there more mistakes than usual... sorry.

Thanks for reading!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing…

**AN: **SORRY this is so late!

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"Bells over here!" A voice shouted into the air as I entered the empty McDonalds in Port Angeles. I turned my head and saw Seth sitting across from a pretty girl in a booth. Seth and I had become really good friends over the last week, and he reminded me a lot of Jacob which is probably why I feel so comfortable around him.

"Hi Seth... so you must be Kim," I smiled at them as I entered the booth next to Seth.

"Hi," Kim gave me a nervous smile. She was very pretty; she had large brown eyes and dark curly hair with tan skin.

"I appreciate your understanding in our… situation," I told her honestly. Seth and I had gone on three 'dates' this past week, but really I had gone to different places with a stack of papers to grade while Seth took Kim out.

"It's no problem… I'm in no rush to meet Seth's family yet either," Kim joked smiling at Seth.

"Anyways… we brought you something. Don't get too mad…" Seth grinned slyly at me. Kim pulled out a small cardboard box like one from a bakery and lifted the lid so that I still couldn't see what was inside. She pulled something from her purse and I could hear the flick of a cigarette lighter.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Bella, happy birthday to you!" Kim turned the box around showing three cupcakes with a candle in one of them as Seth sang loudly causing the few people in the restaurant to look our way.

"Who told you?" I asked embarrassed.

"A little fairy… now come on. Make a wish," Seth smiled at me.

"I'm going to kill Alice," I said before blowing out my little candle. "Thank you; you guys didn't have to that," I grumbled at them.

"We know it's not for two days, but according to Alice it would be rude if I hadn't done something for you," Seth laughed. "But Kim makes great desserts anyway."

We enjoyed the cupcakes and had a good time. Kim and Seth were perfect together. He was loud and funny, and she was smart and quiet but witty. My inner girl awed at them as they flirted with playful banter.

"She's perfect," I told Seth as we watched her drive away.

"I know… I think I might ask her to my cousin's wedding. It's in a couple of weeks, but I love her too much to let her get away," Seth said watching her car disappear around the bend.

"The things you say Seth Clearwater… you make my inner girl squeal sometimes," I joked as I nudged his side.

"Stop that Bells, you're making me blush…Speak of the devil!" Seth laughed as his phone rang. "Sorry it'll be a sec," he told me before answering as I lifted my foot to tie my shoot awkwardly in the air. "Jacob Black, you dog! What's up?"

"What…?" I toppled over stunned.

"Bella you okay?" Seth asked laughing.

"Jacob? Jacob Black?" I said with wide eyes.

"Yeah Bella Swan… you know her?" Seth was talking into the phone and watching me with wide eyes. "Here... he wants to talk to you," he said softly handing me his phone.

"Jake?" I murmured into the phone scared.

--

_**Will you have lunch **_

_**in my room today?**_

_**Check [**__x__**] yes or [] no**_

I stared at Edward's handwriting with amazement. It's always so neat and elegant while mine is just scrappy. But I felt more relieved that he was talking to me than giving me the depressed looks like he did last week. Even though we had ten minutes until lunch, I still sent my note with a decent kid and thanked god that Jasper and Emmett wouldn't being joining us for lunch today. Also none of them had said anything yet about tomorrow so I was just waiting for it to happen all at once like the perfect storm... I've always hated my birthday.

I paused in the doorway of Edward's classroom to see him at his desk hovering over a stack of papers with a red pen. I watched as he ran his hand through his hair and chuckle before writing a lengthy note on one of the papers. It amazed me how gorgeous he was and that he was totally humble, kind, smart, and funny… it was also completely unfair.

"Hey..." I flustered when I realized he caught me starring at him.

"Hey there," he smiled at me as he got up to stretch. I sat down with my brown-bagged lunch at a lab table in the second row. He joined me by grabbing the stool from the table in front of me and pulled it up to mine.

"Did Emmett leave again?" he asked opening his lunch.

"No, he's having lunch with her over the phone," I said laughing at the idea. Rose was three days late, and she was ready to rip the baby out of her. Emmett had left yesterday during lunch to be with her, but today he decided to just 'phone' it. I don't think it went to well yesterday…

"Dad said that he might have to induce labor if she keeps calling him while he's sleeping," he laughed taking a large bite out of his sandwich.

"He doesn't have to worry about that for a couple of weeks right?" I asked suddenly worried for Rosie and the baby.

"No we shouldn't be worrying about it. He's very confident that it'll happen soon enough," Edward assured me calming my nerves.

"Oh… oh guess what I did last night?" I said excitedly remembering why I was glad we'd be alone for lunch.

"What?" he asked after hesitating for a moment.

"I talked to Jake… he called Seth last night while we were out. They're cousins…" I paused as I saw him frown.

"Wow, so did you _talk_ talk?" he asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah, um he's getting married soon to a girl named Vanessa. He's really happy," I smiled feeling relieved that I finally got closure.

"I'm glad you got a chance to talk to him," he said seriously. At that moment, the way he was looking at me made me want to grab him and have my way with him.

"Me too… so how bad is the damage?" I asked referring to tomorrow and clearing my mind.

"Not too bad… very low key – even for us," he smirked.

"Yeah we'll see… at least I'm not Jasper. I hate doing lunch duty," I joked seriously.

--

"It's time! Bella it's time!" Emmett yelled bursting into my classroom. "Oh God… it's time. I'm going to be a father…" he whispered falling into my desk chair.

"Okay Emmett, stay calm. Just breath and I'll be right back so we can go," I told him slowly before rushing out into the hallway. I sent Emmett's class to the library and hurried toward Edward's room.

"Mr. Cullen… baby… Emmett… now," I panted trying to get the message across. Edward apparently understood and grabbed his things and running out into the hallway with me. He went off to Principal Meyer's office while I went to the library to make sure Mrs. Prince was there and hung a left to see Jasper.

"Baby… coming," was all that I managed when I got to his doorway. I received strange looks from the students, but Jasper waved me goodbye with a smile on his face.

I finally returned to my room to find my students watching Emmett hyperventilate. I sent them to the library as well and tried to get Emmett up on his feet. We met Edward in the hallway on our way to the parking lot and climbed into Edward's Volvo making our way to the hospital.

"Where are they?" Esme approached us with excitement. Edward and I had been sitting in the waiting room for three hours.

"Emmett's in a room with her. We were in there for a while but then Rose had a contraction and got a little…" I said trying to find a nicer way to put Rose's yelling. I can't imagine what she'll be like when she has to start pushing.

"Loud…angry… scary. We decided to wait for you," Edward yawned.

"Oh sorry it took so long, but her water broke while we we're in the kitchen. She made a little mess so I had to go to the store it get some bleach to clean it up," Esme told us nonchalantly like it was an everyday activity. "I'm just going to pop my head in and say hello."

"She said that way too casually," he said to me in a serious voice that made me laugh.

"At least she cleaned it up now; imagine how gross it would have been when she got home tonight," I joked grossing myself out.

"That's disgusting." Our heads turned to see Alice tapping her foot.

"Where's Jasper?" Edward asked looking behind her.

"Parking the car… so Bella how is Seth?" Alice asked me with a sly smile. I glanced at Edward and cringed at the sight; he was pinching the bridge of his nose with his eyes closed.

"He's okay," I said trying to say as little as possible.

"What does he do again?" she asked. I sighed knowing that she already knew this.

"He bartends at Clearwater's, but he's getting a degree in Psychology at UW," I told her quickly as I watched Edward's leg bounce in agitation.

"Oh right, how old is he again?" she asked opening her purse pretending like she was looking for something. I wasn't sure why she was doing this to us.

"Twenty-one," I said unsure why she wanted to know. Suddenly the whole room was quiet and the only noise was Oprah's voice coming from the old television in the corner.

"I'll be right back," Edward coughed as he jumped from his chair. I watched him storm down the hallway towards the elevator bumping into Jasper; I turned to Alice who just shrugged her shoulders with a smug smile.

"That boy needs to learn…" Alice said jumping up to kiss Jasper on the cheek.

"Alice…" I said in my firm teacher voice. "You didn't have to rub it in his face," I scolded her for upsetting Edward.

"What?" she mumbled nervously.

"He already asked me out, and I turned him down," I told her with tears building up in frustration. I stomped away down the hall towards Rose's room trying to calm myself down. I dodged Carlisle and Emmett who were talking outside of the door and plopped myself in a chair next to Rose's bed.

"Are you okay Bella?" Rose asked me wearily. I looked up and saw Rose holding Esme's hand with her knees propped up.

"Are you okay?" I snorted at her.

"Yeah I'm fine… is it Edward?" she asked softly.

"…Sort of…" I hesitated when I looked up at Esme.

"Oh Bella, love is really tricky. When I met Carlisle, I fell so hard for him. But when I found out that he was so much younger than me I was furious. I was mad about the age difference, and then I was mad that he lied to me. But I loved him too much for something as silly as age to get in the way," Esme told me strongly.

"The age difference really bothered me, and I practically watched him grow up. I'm just really confused… I'm not so sure that it's about the age difference anymore," I told them honestly.

"You need to talk to him. I know he's outside right now; I can see him pacing in the parking lot," Esme laughed stretching to see out the window.

"Okay I'll be right back," I squeezed Rose's hand before leaving the room. I ignored the apologetic looks from Alice and nervously made my way down to the parking lot.

"I don't understand you Bella – at all. I don't know how you think or why you're even with Seth," Edward babbled running his hands through his hair.

"I like Seth," I shot at him.

"I always thought it was the age difference that threw you off, but that's total bull. He's twenty-one - two years younger than me. But I know you feel this – what we have. I don't know how you can ignore it because I know you want me to." Edward continued his pacing in front of me.

"I-" I tried to but in.

"I remember. I remember the kiss because I wasn't that drunk, and for a split second it was the best moment of my entire life until I remembered you were. But I know you remember because I saw that look of terror on your face! And then …you started to avoid me. Half my life I had been avoiding you because I didn't want you to see me as your little brother. I figured that I'd at least have a shot if you didn't know me. Why won't you give me a chance Bella?" He rambled on as he stopped and stared at me.

"We want different things, and we don't fit. You're too gorgeous, too smart, too perfect; you're too much for me. You deserve a lot more than just me. I'm the worst girl ever… I'm clumsy and messy. I don't know how to put on my makeup correctly. I'm really crabby in the morning. I'd probably bite your head off for doing nothing wrong… I can't make Esme Brownies right. We'd never work," I told myself letting the tears go.

"Bella, I like that you get crabby, I like making brownies for you. You're perfect; and I'm glad you're not good at being a girl. Girls usually terrify me. But you're the realest, most beautiful, dumbest smart person I've ever known…" Edward took a step closer and wiped away the tears on my cheek with his thumb.

"You want marriage, and I've never even thought about it," I cried thinking if the time came I would break his heart.

"It doesn't matter," he mumbled.

"Yes it does matter; I don't want you to give things up for me," I fought back.

"Bella please just stop fighting this…" he whispered as I watched him leaning in towards me. I couldn't move… I wanted him to hurry up and kiss me before I ran away.

"I'm sorry I just can't," I gasped turning away and running back inside.

OoOoO

_Bella sighed as she said good-bye to Jake and hung up the phone. She changed into her pajamas and started to brush her teeth when she heard a loud banging on her door. With a quick peek through her peephole, she opened the door to find a very upset Emmett._

_"She broke up with me," Emmett whispered roughly. Bella pulled him to the couch and ran to the kitchen sink to spit out her toothpaste._

_"What?!" She yelled with her head in the sink._

_"We we're talking about where we would be now if we had never met…. And then she said she wants to see other people so we'll know that we're right for each other," he grumbled._

_"So she wants to see if there's someone else there for her?" Bella asked trying to figure it all out._

_"Yep because we've only been with each other but there's been no one else for me… what if she meets someone else? What if she leaves me for good?" Emmett panicked as Bella joined him on the couch._

_"Emmett did you talk to Rose about this?" Bella asked unsure of what to say._

_"No I was too shocked to and she closed herself in the bedroom," he said rubbing his eyes to keep the tears away._

_"Emmett everything's going to be okay, I think you should go back and talk to her. Tell her what you told me. Maybe she's just being hormonal or maybe she just wants you to fight for her. I don't know but you know how she can get," she reassured him._

_"You're right. I'll going to talk to her and make her listen. I'll tell her she's being stupid. Thanks Bella!" Emmett stormed out of her apartment leaving Bella dazed. After a moment Bella finished getting ready for bed and finally got comfortable… until her phone rang._

_"Hello?" she picked up groggily._

_"Thank you Bella," Emmett whispered. "I think she was just being hormonal… I owe you one though."_

_"No problem, you can name one of kids after me when you guys start having babies," she joked._

_"Will do, good night," Emmett laughed._

_"Night," Bella said before falling back into her pillows ready for sleep._

_

* * *

  
_

**AN**: 1. so you know that's it for Jacob. I didn't really want to bring him into the story anyways so that's why I left it out completely.

2. sorry for the jumpiness - it makes me cringe to look at it but I had to put it all in there… sorry for the lateness as well. Two people were fired where I work so now there's only 6 people working all the shifts and we really need like 10.

3. new moon trailer: so excited - my favorite book out of the 4 so hopefully my favorite movie. : ) what'd you think?

**4. Important: **would it really bother you if I didn't have a flashback for every chapter? Because Edward and Bella honestly didn't interact that much when they were younger…. Please let me know… cause I only have one more flashback.

THANKS FOR READING!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

**AN:** this really part 2 of chapter 10… sorry about chpt 10 flashback, it was super lame…

And I meant to update yesterday but I bruised my hand… weird story.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"Whoa there, Bella? What's wrong?" Jasper asked as I bumped into him getting into the elevator.

"I… I" I stuttered not thinking clearly.

"Come on," Jasper pulled me out of the elevator and led me outside. I looked around the parking lot to find no Edward. He opened the door of his car for me to get in and I waited as he ran around to the driver's side.

"Wait, where are we going?" I asked confused as Jasper pulled out of the space.

"We're getting your car from the school; Alice and I got Emmett's after school… I'm sorry about Alice. She just wants everyone to be happy," Jasper looked sadly at me.

"I'm just frustrated that Alice is pushing me at Edward; Edward and I are just friends," I told him sternly. "Plus I'm seeing Seth," I added trying to keep my cover story.

"Maybe we could set up a double date… you know to show Alice," he suggested in a knowing tone.

"I'll have to ask Seth…" I said shortly hoping we wouldn't actually do it. "Thank you for doing this. I totally forgot about my car."

"It's no problem; I figured I should do something helpful… do you know how Alice and I met?" he asked as he pulled into the school parking lot. He continued as I shook my head as I wondered why I never asked. "We were in a little bookstore in Portland. I bought a book about Mannerheim; he was a general in WWII from Finland who – sorry. Anyways I was walking by when I saw this tiny girl jumping trying to reach a book on this high shelf. For some reason the shelves were really high; actually the whole bookstore was completely disorganized. But I stopped and asked her if she wanted any help; she asked me to pull down some of the books of the top shelf. As soon as I gave them to her, she looked at the covers and asked me to put them back. I thought she'd wanted something else, but then she told me she just wanted to know what books her book was going to be sitting next to. I asked her what she meant and she told me she was writing a book and was curious to see what books would be sitting next to hers. I thought it was just so… odd and intriguing. And then I asked her out and you know the rest basically."

"That is something Alice would do," I laughed.

"Yeah, but for the first few weeks I was so nervous that she would dump me any day because she was so perfect… but then I realized that it doesn't matter if the guy is perfect or if the girl is perfect, as long as if they're perfect for each other..." Jasper looked at me seriously.

"That's from Good Will Hunting!" I busted out laughing as Jasper shrugged. "So she is publishing a book?"

"Yep, but you don't know that so please don't say anything. But I've been thinking about that the shelf a lot lately… I want her to be able to see her book on the shelf," he told me scratching his chin.

"Well normal bookstores have the 'C's' on a reasonable level shelf," I joked.

"But that's just it, I don't want it to be in the 'C's'… I want it to be in the 'W's' Jasper fiddled with keys in his hands.

"Jasper are you going to ask Alice to marry you?" I asked excitedly.

"Yeah… I love her. I can't imagine my life without her or even remember what my life was like before I met her. I'm not sure how I even managed without her," Jasper smiled at me.

"Wow, when are you going to propose?" I asked selfishly hoping this would get her off my back.

"I've been waiting for sometime after the baby's born but that's taken so loooong," he groaned. "But soon definitely; I'm trying to find the perfect moment to ask."

"Well congratulations. She's going to be so excited! God I hope I'm not in the wedding," I joked.

"Whatever Alice wants…" he gave me a look telling me I'd better listen to her.

"Thanks Jasper," I told him realizing I felt a lot better than I did at the hospital. "I'll see you back at the hospital."

"No problem; drive safely," he smiled at me before pulling out of the parking lot.

...

"I spy something… green," Emmett exclaimed as he clutched onto Rose's hand.

"The wall paper," Rose deadpanned. I watched them from the doorway as she starred at the wall.

"Right, your turn," he smiled at her.

"I don't want to play anymore Emmett," Rose grumbled as she rubbed her eyes. "Bella! Come here _please_ and talk." I smiled at them as I sat next to Emmett.

"How far along are you now?" I asked knowing we've been here for hours.

"About eight minutes… Carlisle says I can finally push soon, and my little girl can finally get out of me now," Rose said harshly as she squeezed Emmett's hand and groaned. "What happened with Edward?"

"Uh we talked…. I decided to be just friends," I said making sure she understood _I_ said no.

"Oh," she looked at Emmett sadly. "Oh!" she groaned again squeezing Emmett's hand. "Emmett go get Carlisle and the doctor please," Rose told him causing him to fly out of the room. "Bella I'm scared," she cried as I reached for her hand.

"Rosalie, you're the strongest woman I know. You can do this. We'll all be cheering you on in the waiting room, but Emmett and Esme will be here to help you," I told her nervous for her too.

"Excuse me," a short familiar nurse waved at me to move.

"I love you Rose," I said as I waved to her at the door. Emmett and a doctor entered with an excited Esme and Carlisle, and I made my way down the hall to the waiting room. I looked over at the nurses' station and I froze. A small blonde nurse was flirting with Edward… and an odd feeling rose in me. Part of me wanted to run away while another wanted me to smack that smirk off her face. Edward glanced at me and doubled back when he realized I was starring at him. I rushed down the hallway to find Alice and Jasper snuggling awkwardly in chairs of the waiting room.

"I'm sorry for-" Alice started without moving out of her strange position.

"You're forgiven," I told her as I pondered what just happened. I sunk into a chair realizing that I was _jealous_. Extremely jealous…

"Hey guys I think Rose is ready to start pushing," Edward came in looking worriedly at me.

"Oh this is so exciting! Bella look at me," Alice squealed making me wince. I looked up at her to receive a bright flash blinding me.

"Thanks Alice; I've always wanted to be blind," I scolded her rubbing my eyes. Alice waved the camera in her hand apologizing.

"We have to document this momentous occasion! The baby is going to grow up looking at these pictures. Oh we need to do a group picture…" Alice said as she straightened in her seat.

"Let's wait until she's born for the pictures Alice," Edward said calming her down.

Two hours later we were all gathering around Rose and a small bundle wrapped in pink blankets. Rose looked tired and flushed but had a beautiful smile on her face. Her eyes shined as she looked down at the little one in her arms. Emmett had tears falling from his cheek but ignored them as he watched Rose and the baby.

"We would like you to meet little Daphne Bella Cullen," Rose smiled up at me as I realized she said Bella.

"What?" I asked stunned.

"Bella would you do us the honor of being Daphne's godmother?" Emmett asked smiling at me.

"I don't know… are you sure?" I asked unsure of what to say or do.

"Yes we are. You want to hold her?" Rose asked me.

"Okay…" I moved slowly around Jasper and Alice and leaned over. I grasped onto Daphne and held her closely to my chest. "She's so beautiful… Hi Daphne… I'm Bella, your godmother," I smiled at the tiny baby in my arms. "You know I don't think you should let the clumsiest person in the room hold the newborn baby," I laughed choking on my tears that I was failing to hold back.

"I want to hold her," Esme gently lifted Daphne away from me as I returned by to my spot next to Jasper and Alice.

"And Edward we want you to be the godfather…" Emmett said watching Esme cooing at Daphne. Edward nodded as he starred at Daphne. We watched as Daphne was passed around letting everyone hold her. Alice took pictures of everyone holding her, even one of me and Edward smiling at each other. It didn't matter if we had issues; we'd regret it later if we acted foolish.

"Happy birthday…" Edward whispered in my ear handing me a small card. I looked up to see the clock at 2:43 AM.

"What time was she born?" I asked Emmett studying the clock.

"1:13 AM…" Emmett whispered as he rocked Daphne in his arms.

"Best birthday ever," I smiled at Edward.

"Alright visitors have to leave… sorry Dr. Cullen but we need to let Mom and Baby rest," the same nurse instructed us to leave.

I followed everyone else out and into the parking lot. I barely remember getting in my car as I watched the windshield wipers drag across back and forth the glass. I pulled into a space in front of my apartment and turned off the ignition. I turned the small card that Edward handed me in the hospital in my hands wondering what was inside. I tore open the envelope and winced as I received a paper cut. I sucked the tip of my finger as I reached for the button to turn on the light. It was a generic birthday card with the basic message; underneath it though was familiar elegant handwriting…

_It's so easy,_

_To think about Love,_

_To talk about Love,_

_To wish for Love,_

_But it's not always easy,_

_To recognize Love,_

_Even when we hold it ..._

_In our hands._

_Happy Birthday Bella, _

_- Edward_

I stared at the note realizing what I had with Edward was something great, and I was just letting it go. I sat there thinking about everything that happened in the last twelve hours, and it was emotionally exhausting. I finally pulled myself out of the car and hurried out of the rain. I stuck my key in the door remembering how Edward practically declared his love for me and I turned him down… I'm insane. What kind of person rejects love? Flashes of Jasper and Alice and Emmett and Rose popped into my mind…. I could have what they have if only I had let it. I'd have it now…

I yanked my key from the door and ran out into the rain towards Building 4. Horrible scenarios entered my mind of the future, but I ignored them. I'd deal with those when the time came. I banged on Edward's door knowing he had to be here; he drove like a madman.

"Edward!" I continued to pound on the door. I stopped after a minute and rested against the door with my hand already hurting. I felt tears forming when I realized he wasn't going to answer. I tried one last time before I left… nothing. I walked slowly letting the rain drown me as I thought that I was too late. Maybe I missed my chance.

I looked up and froze when I saw Edward standing in the parking lot under the streetlight. He wasn't there… maybe I'm not too late. My heart started to pound in my chest as I walked toward him. I stopped several feet in front of him not sure of what to say.

"You were right; I am the dumbest smart person… ever," I joked laughing awkwardly as he starred at me. "Um I'm just really… scared."

"Bella-" Edward started but I felt like I needed to tell him before I chickened out.

"I want you, but you can't-" I tried but was cut off. Edward took the last strides toward me and leaned down to kiss me fiercely. It was so much better than I remembered as our lips mashed together. "You can't…. put me… on this… pedestal… I'm not perfect." I muttered between kisses tasting rain.

"Why are you still talking?" Edward murmured before grabbing my face and lifting me up to him.

"Edward…" I moaned instead of scolding.

"I know," he pulled away and looked at me seriously. "Don't expect me to be perfect either. I know I'm going to mess up, but I'll try my best not to," he said before kissing me again.

"Okay I have to go… we have school in the morning," I fumbled my words as I looked into his eyes trying to back away.

"Nope," he gripped my hips and lifted me up as I automatically wrapped my limbs around him. "You think I'm letting you go now? I just got you," he smiled as walked toward his apartment and slipped in the key.

* * *

**AN**: If I could I would definitely take back last chapter's flashback… actually I could, but a lot of you have already seen it…. so yay they're together! Nooo, they did not have sex there at the end.

Also because just for your information, Bella turned 29 and Edward is 23. The way I planned it, they're really 5 ½ years apart but rounds up to 6.

Sorry no flashback… they'll come when it's important or really fluffy. Haha

THANKS FOR READING!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**AN:**I'm happy everyone liked the last chapter. Sorry for updating kind of late but really i update a lot faster than most people...

* * *

**Chapter 12**

I breathed in the heavenly scent as I tried not to wake up. I kept my eyes shut tightly hoping sleep would fall upon me again; I jerked my head a couple of times to get the pillow comfortable, but I nearly jumped out bed when my head bumped into something hard. I bolted forward and saw Edward drooling on his pillow; I smiled as I remembered last night's events. I glanced at the clock and panicked. 10:06 AM.

"Edward!" I shrieked as I fell off the bed when my legs got tangled in the sheets.

"Bella," Edward jolted forward sleepily and looked over the edge of the bed. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"We're beyond late for school," I told him as I somehow managed to jump off the floor. I hurried into his bathroom and started the shower. I shed the clothes I borrowed from him and relaxed as I let the hot water hit me.

"Bella?" Edward knocked and opened the door. I peeked from behind the curtain and saw him slowly brushing his teeth.

"Edward! Hurry up we're so late!" I yelled at him furious with myself that I overslept.

"We're not going in… I told Meyer yesterday that the four of us wouldn't be in because of the baby," he mumbled as he spat out his toothpaste.

"What! Why didn't you tell me yesterday?" I asked loudly over the water.

"I'm sorry I got a little distracted with all the confessions and the birth of our goddaughter," he told me. "…And all the kissing," he laughed leaving the room.

I blushed as I finished my shower and stole his toothbrush. If he was willing to do all that kissing then sharing a toothbrush wouldn't be big deal. Or at least what he doesn't know won't hurt him. I redressed into the clothes he'd given me last night and found him in the kitchen making lunch. I silently watched him as he finished putting the grilled cheeses onto plates and set one in front of me. Edward glanced at me anxiously as we ate our sandwiches.

"What?" I finally asked him wondering if I had something on my face.

"I'm just waiting," he said biting into his sandwich.

"Waiting for what?" I asked confused.

"For you to start regretting last night," he said seriously dropping his sandwich. Ouch, I guess I deserved that.

"Don't," I smiled at him.

"What changed?" he asked with a small smile.

"Nothing really… or everything I guess. I've cared about you for a long time now. I just… didn't think that we'd work out in the long run or that you felt so strongly," I thought. "I figured eventually you would notice how boring I was and wouldn't want me anymore." I looked up to see him staring at me like he was concentrating really hard.

"You really think that?" he asked. I could only nod at the strong tone he used. "That's just absurd."

"So you won't get tired of me?" I tried to joke but it came out more nervous. I watched him get up from his chair and lean over the small table to grip my face. His lips met mine and I'm sure my knees would have gone weak if I were standing. After one last taste, he sat back down and acted like nothing had happened.

"Oh here, you need to call Seth and tell him you can't see him anymore," Edward slid my cell phone across the table.

"What?" I asked.

"I mean romantically… I mean if you-" Edward stuttered.

"And what are you doing with my phone?" I asked trying to hold in my laughter.

"I stepped on it this morning by accident," he lowered his head avoiding my gaze.

"Did you happen to read any of my texts?" I asked knowing that he didn't otherwise he would have known everything.

"No," he looked up with wide eyes.

"Okay I believe you… plus if you had read my texts you would have found out that Seth is my pretend boyfriend and I'm his pretend girlfriend to cover up his secret girlfriend," I said seriously and finished my grilled cheese.

"What do you mean pretend boyfriend?" he asked looking confused.

"We're using each other to keep our families happy; well in my case just Alice. I pretend to go dates; she leaves me alone… but apparently she was just using me and Seth as a way to get you to ask me out. And Seth already has a girlfriend but hasn't told his family because they always get in the way," I said realizing how confusing this all was.

"So you aren't seeing each other?" he asked with a small smile.

"Nope, on our dates he's with Kim, his girlfriend in Port Angeles, and I am off somewhere grading papers," I told him taking our plates to the sink. "Why is there can of cat food on the counter?" I picked up the can puzzled.

"Oh, open it up for me will you?" he asked watching me from the table. I popped it open using the tab and threw the lid into the trash. I screamed as I turned around to find a small black kitten looking up at me. I dropped the can and watched as it nibbled on the food.

"Sorry I didn't know you had a cat," I looked over at Edward who was shaking hard trying to keep his laughter in. "It's so not funny Edward!"

"It is _so _funny Bella," he laughed mocking me. "It's actually your birthday present."

"You got me a cat? It's really cute and thoughtful, but I don't think…." I said nervously. There was no way I could handle a pet; I learned when I lived with Renee.

"Don't worry it's not for you. It's for Charlie," he said picking up the tiny kitten.

"What?" I asked shocked.

"I know that you worry about him being lonely all the time. I figured a cat would maybe help. They can basically take care of themselves," he said as he rubbed its nose with his.

"Wow I can't believe you did this…" I said watching him play with the kitten. "I wonder what Alice is gonna say."

"Right, about that…" Edward gave me a guilty look. "Do you mind if we not tell the family about us… at least for a while?"

"Why not?" I asked happy with the idea.

"I think our relationship should just be about the two of us. I'm nervous as is; I can't take the pressure of everyone watching us all the time," he scratched the back of head.

"I agree plus everyone already knows that I turned you down last night," I said with an apologetic face.

"Okay so now we just can't be …affectionate or seen together in public… this is not going to work out…" Edward's face paled at the idea of not being able to kiss me for so long.

"Don't worry I think we can handle it… plus there's always the empty janitor's closet," I teased.

"I like that idea," he grinned as he looked at his watch. "We're terrible godparents… you think we should be at the hospital now?"

"Shoot… yeah I guess we should head over. I'll take this little one here to Charlie's and meet you there," I said reaching over to pull the sleeping kitten from him.

"Alright… I love you wearing my clothes but you should probably go home and change first," he looked me over with a smirk.

"Happy Birthday Bells… what is that?" Charlie greeted me as I carried the small kitten and set the Thriftway bag full of cat necessities on the table.

"My birthday present," I said giving him the kitten.

"Someone gave you a cat?" Charlie laughed knowing full well that I couldn't handle a pet.

"Yes," I said trying to think of a cover story.

"Why is it here?" he asked almost afraid of the answer.

"Well I figured you could take care of it?" I said hoping he would.

"Bells…" he started.

"Dad please? No one else can take her. I would ask Emmett, but Rose just had the baby this morning-" I started.

"I know Esme called me earlier… fine. I'll take her. She got a name?" he asked he tried to pull her claws out of his shirt.

"No you can name her," I smiled at him.

I ended up cooking lunch for Charlie as he sat playing with the small kitten and chatted about everything. I even told him about my situation with Seth and with strict orders to not tell any of the Cullens. He finally decided to name the kitten Max even though it really wasn't a girl's name.

"You know Bells… I think you should start dating again," Charlie looked away from me.

"Dad, not you too," I groaned not wanting another lecture.

"I don't want you to end up alone… you know, Edward's a good kid, and I know he likes you," he told me. I had to turn away so he wouldn't see my smile. At least now I know he approves of Edward.

"I don't want to talk about it Dad," I said as I kissed his cheek. "I have to get to the hospital. I'll see you later." I finally laughed as I got to my car wondering if Alice had anything to do with that.

"Happy Birthday Bella," Esme hugged me as she appeared suddenly next to me.

"Thanks," I mumbled blushing. I turned back to the window and watched as the babies slept trying to pick out Daphne.

"I'm so excited; I can't wait to watch her grow up," Esme cooed staring at a pink bundle in the back row.

"I know… all that good DNA… she's going to be amazing," I said my thoughts aloud.

"How'd it go with Edward last night?" she asked.

"Not good," I winced trying my best to focus on the memory of us in the hospital parking lot. "But I think we can still be friends," I said with a small smile.

"All that good DNA… wasted," Esme sighed as she left down the hall. I stared at her in shock. Was she talking about me and Edward having babies?

I pushed away the awkward moment and strolled down the hallway to Rose's room. Emmett was dead asleep on the small couch with Alice and Edward bickering quietly in the chairs next to Rose. I smiled at her as I snuck around to the other side of her bed.

"Hey how are you?" I whispered.

"Good… they just took Daphne away so the both of could rest," she told me with the disappointment in her eyes.

"Well I should go then and let you rest," I moved to get up.

"No keep me company for a while. Plus I can't sleep with the twins yammering in my ear," Rose said sleepily nodding her head at Edward and Alice. I glanced at them and noticed Edward tense and looking anywhere but at me. Alice suddenly noticed me and smiled.

"Happy Birthday Bella!" She squealed as she ran around the bed and hugged me.

"Thank you Alice…" I groaned. "Where's Jasper?"

"He had to run to school to get some things," she said taking her seat by Edward who was still not looking at me. I stared at him confused.

"I'll be right back," Edward coughed bolting from his seat.

"Oh boy," Alice sighed looking at Rose.

"You did a number on him Bells," Rose mumbled trying to keep her eyes open. I stared back at them shock… he was fine this morning.

"Come on girls you need to let Rose rest," Carlisle stuck his head in the doorway. Alice said goodbye, and I stood stranded back in front of the window full of babies with my mind wandering. Was Edward really upset? I walked to elevators feeling confused.

"You okay?" Edward whispered as he walked up to me.

"Are you?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah why?" he asked glancing at me.

"It's just you seemed very… upset," I whispered.

"I'm supposed to be… remember you broke my heart last night?" he smirked at me.

"You're very convincing," I muttered feeling stupid. The doors opened, and we climbed in standing next to a couple of familiar doctors.

"It helps when I haven't seen you all day…" he looked down and shuffled his feet.

"It's only been two hours," I blushed.

"It feels like forever… how was Charlie's?" he asked as we walked to the parking lot.

"He loved it," I smiled. "See you tonight?" I asked as he walked away toward his silver Volvo.

"Of course."

……

I sat with my head in my hands trying to rid of my headache. Edward left around nine last night so that we could get some decent sleep, but this morning I woke up around four and couldn't fall back asleep.

"Ms. Swan?" A voice woke me up from my trance. I looked up to see Angela in front of my desk fiddling with a square piece of paper in her hands nervous. I looked at my class who were still writing their essays and not paying us any attention.

"Yes Angela?" I asked her.

"I was wondering… if I could talk to you after school?" she asked in a low whisper.

"Yes, of course," I told her a little bit worried.

"Thank you," she murmured before handing me the note and returning back to her own class. I almost giggled when I read what Edward wrote.

_I don't remember making _

_it official, so will you _

_be my girlfriend?_

_Check [] yes or [] no _

With a big smile on my face, I checked 'yes' and sent the note back, but I was surprised when the same student came back with the note.

_Please tell me you weren't_

_kidding about the janitor's _

_closet. As my official girlfriend_

_will you meet me there at lunch? _

_Check [] yes or [] no _

I stared at the note. I was joking about it. It was such a cliché… making out in the janitor's closet… Knowing Jasper still had lunch duty and Emmett was checking Rose out of the hospital, I checked my answer and found out that kissing Edward in a tiny storeroom is anything but clichéd.

* * *

AN: I have plans for this ExB so the story's not over yet. : ) also i didn't edit... at all, so sorry if there were alot of mistakes.

THANKS FOR READING!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

**AN: **I know I suck – it's been almost a week. Warning: lots of mistakes.

* * *

**Chapter 13 **

"Bella?" Jasper knocked on my opened door.

"Hey why aren't you in class?" I asked looking up at the clock. There were still a few minutes left until the last bell.

"This is the only time I could come without anyone around," he smiled as he closed the door behind him. "I got it!" Jasper pulled out a small black velvet box.

"Oh…" I tried with fake enthusiasm. Jasper felt that he needed a 'girl's' opinion about the ring and thought I could help. Honestly Emmett would be a better judge since he's already been through this process. "Oh! Jasper… _this_ _is_ _Alice,_" I told him amazed.

Jasper babbled on about its description; I only heard a few words like 'cushion' 'carat' and 'clarity.' In simple terms, it was a platinum round cut with a diamond band, but the diamonds were beautiful that much I could tell.

"How much did this cost?" I gasped. It had to be in the thousands…

"Well I had my pick to choose from. My mom was the only child growing up so she inherited all of my grandmother's jewelry, but this is worth _a_ _lot_ though. And it's definitely insured. I did have to pay to size it down a bit; my grandmother had stubby fingers," he chuckled nervously.

"Could I hold it?" I asked letting my inner girl get the best of me. I carefully held it up to the light and watched the colors bounce of the large diamond. I slipped it easily onto my finger to see how it shined while being worn. The large smile was wiped off my face as soon as I tried to pull the ring off my finger.

"Bella?" Jasper murmured anxiously as the final bell rang.

"Sorry…" I whimpered yanking on the small ring and praying for it to come off. "Oh shit!" I squealed as the ring flew from my grip. "Oh Jasper I'm so sorry," I told him as he fell to his knees looking for the ring on the floor.

"It's okay; I got it. See?" Jasper asked holding up the ring. At that exact moment, one of my students from my fifth period class flew open the door and froze. We watched her in shock as she shuffled to the back of the room to pick up a small purse and back to the door. She gave us a small apology and closed the door quickly.

"Great," I mumbled as Jasper snapped the lid closed and stuffed it into his pocket.

"Well at least I learned a valuable lesson… never let Bella hold anything… ever," Jasper quipped. I probably apologized a hundred times as he left my room leaving me drained from all the emotions that filled me in the last five minutes.

"Ms. Swan?" Angela knocked on my door.

"Oh, come in Angela," I smiled at her. I watched her as she closed the door and slinked up to my desk. "What can I do for you?"

"Um… you said I could... gosh this is just embarrassing. You said I could talk to you?" she blushed looking down at her feet.

"Yes," I told her hoping it was something I could help her with.

"Well… what did you mean exactly when you told me you know what I was going through?" she asked nervously but I couldn't help but laugh.

"Pretty much the exact same thing… In the middle of my junior year I moved here to live with my father. When I got here, everyone was gossiping about me and not just the school… the whole town because I was the Chief of Police's daughter. Because I was the new girl, I didn't have any real friends until I met Emmett in the summer," I told her nodding my head toward the hallway.

"Oh yeah I have that problem too, but I mean I have Kate; she's my best friend… um did you happen to have any… boy problems?" she asked not looking at me.

"There wasn't much of a selection when I was in school, and I think being Emmett's best friend discouraged most of them even coming near me," I joked.

"Well… I'm sort of… dating someone, but he's extremely shy, even more than me. And he doesn't really want everyone here to know," she blushed even more. "He says that once everyone knows they'll convince me to break up with him because he's not good enough for me," she laughed.

"Is this about Ben Cheney?" I nearly slapped myself as the words came out.

"What?" Angela's eyes widened and her cheeks got even redder.

"Oh sorry, keep going," I flustered quickly hoping I didn't scare her off.

"Because we're a secret, I get… attention from a lot of guys and I say 'no' but some guys aren't taking the hint, and it upsets… him," she mumbled. "Do you have any advice?"

"You're not being harassed, are you? Because you need to report-" I started.

"No! Nothing like that really…" her eyes widened.

"Uh…" I paused trying to figure out the best thing to tell her. I was definitely not this someone who should be giving this advice. "Have you tried talking to him about this?"

"I don't want to upset him; he doesn't know about most of it," Angela said twisting her fingers.

"Talk to him… he'll want to know about this," I told her.

"Okay, thanks Ms. Swan," she said sighing as she left the room.

…..

"So have you asked Kim to Jake's wedding yet?" I asked looking over his shoulder toward the door.

"Not yet… what do you keep looking at?" Seth asked grabbing the last of my fries and turned around in the booth looking behind him.

"Uh nothing…" I blushed looking down at my empty plate. Seth and I were having a 'date' at the main diner in La Push, and Edward was picking me up… and was already late.

"You know Bella, you're different," Seth said studying me.

"Am I?" I joked.

"You look exhausted," he said seriously still looking at me.

"Am I?" I repeated still not looking at him.

"… but happier," Seth smiled.

"Am I?" I smiled.

"Bella! You're not telling me something, please tell me?" he begged. "Please, something's put that big smile on your face… or is it a who?" Seth smiled at me.

"Uh… what?" I coughed nervously. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to tell anybody about my relationship with Edward.

"Are you seeing someone? Who is he?" Seth asked a little bit too much like Alice would have.

"Oh… no," I stuttered trying figure out a lie.

"Come on someone's put that smile on your face. I bet you can't even wipe it off if you tried… come on who is it?" he begged laughing at my awkward state.

"I believe that'd be me," a familiar voice sounded as I breathed feeling relieved. I looked up to see Edward smiling at me in a certain way that made me blush.

"You're late," I mumbled as Seth stared at us.

"I'm sorry; Alice came over, and I couldn't get away," he apologized sincerely.

"Wait aren't you…" Seth looked over Edward and looked to me. "I thought you said…" he said confused.

"We worked things out… sort of. Seth, this is Edward Cullen, my…" I mumbled off not sure what to say.

"Secret boyfriend," Edward whispered with a smirk as Seth fell over laughing. He shook his hand, and they chatted briefly.

"I'll call you later," I told Seth as I placed my money on the table and followed Edward with a wide space between us to the parking lot.

"What did Alice want?" I asked a little disappointed that we hadn't had time to greet each other properly yet.

"Just to talk," Edward said pulling out of the parking lot.

"About what?" I asked curious.

"Forgiveness and she did try to comfort me," he laughed humorlessly.

"Forgiveness? She came over, and you guys just chatted about forgiveness?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes, Alice and I have deep conversations all the time. I think it's a twin thing," he laughed.

"Oh… do you think they'll forgive us? When they find out?" I asked nervously.

"Yes, I don't think that they'll even be that mad about it. I mean Alice and Jasper did the same thing basically, and none of us were angry about it," he said slowing down to pull over off the side of the road.

"But we're kind of… lying, right to their faces," I looked down at my twisted fingers nervous.

"Bella, do you want to tell them?" Edward asked looking concerned at me.

"Not yet…" I said giving him a guilty look.

"Good, me neither," he smiled at me. He leaned over, gently grabbed my face, and kissed me making all my worries disappear.

…..

I lied in bed and stared at the ceiling waiting for sleep to overcome me. After my dinner with Seth, I spent a couple of hours at Edward's until I had to leave reluctantly because it was a school night. For being exhausted all week, I was sure having a hard time falling asleep. I remembered the last time I had a good night's sleep was… when I slept over at Edward's. I closed my eyes and tried to imagine that I was lying in Edward's bed too warm and cozy to move. It almost worked until I moved to scratch my knee.

I groaned in frustration as I sat up in my bed looking at the clock. 12:06 AM. Knowing he looked exhausted as well, I wondered if he was having a hard time falling asleep. Somehow I finally got enough nerve to put on my tennis shoes and a sweatshirt and stood at my door bracing myself for the cold.

"Edward?" I said surprised as I opened my door. Edward was standing in my doorway with wide eyes taking me in.

"I see we had the same idea," he smirked.

"Please don't start…" I smiled as I grabbed his hand and led him to my room.

……

I watched my students as I lectured about _Tess of the D'Urbervilles. _Because this was my honors class, only half the class wasn't paying attention instead of most them. But my eyes kept wandering the back corner to Angela and Ben; I had noticed them holding hands when they entered the room and I couldn't help but smile at them. Angela seemed to be paying attention, but Ben had been staring intently at everyone else. It seemed odd until I saw two of the boys in front glance back toward the back. Apparently Ben did too because he reached over and pulled Angela's desk right next to his causing a loud screeching sound. I pretended like it never happened and continued the lecture now that all my students were awake.

"How's Daphne?" Jasper asked chewing on his turkey sandwich.

"Good… she's not what I expected though. I always imagined lots of crying, but she doesn't cry that much," Emmett told us as we sat in my classroom eating lunch.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Edward asked sourly keeping up our façade.

"Yeah, Dad said it wasn't necessarily a bad thing, but I feel like it's going to come back to bite us later. Like when she's older, she'll marry some loser or she'll end up hating me or something," Emmett said putting down his sandwich.

"There's no way she'll ever hate you Pooh Bear," I smiled at him trying to make him feel better. "How's Rose?"

"She's... amazing. Mom and Dad and the Hales have been really great except I kind of want some alone time with Rose," Emmett smiled at me.

"Aren't you supposed to wait six weeks?" Jasper asked tilting his head in confusion.

"I didn't mean that," Emmett glared at him as Edward and I laughed.

"Oh…um I'm supposed to tell you guys there's a meeting about Homecoming next Tuesday," Edward said looking down at his lunch.

"Okay… why are you telling us?" Jasper asked cautiously.

"Because we're part of the committee," Edward mumbled as we groaned.

"Why? How are we on the committee?" I asked agitated. School spirit and dances were not my favorite parts of being a teacher.

"I basically volunteered us when I asked off the other day for us," Edward grimaced as we groaned some more. I couldn't be too mad because I happened to enjoy that day very much.

"What do we have to do?" I asked dreading the answer.

"I think we just have to supervise the decorations and chaperone the dance," Edward said giving me an apologetic smile.

"Do I have to come? I had a legitimate reason for not being here this week. I don't think I should be punished for having a baby," Emmett argued fairly.

"Probably not, but if I were you I would still come. From what I've heard, Bella plus dancing equals an interesting evening," Jasper laughed as I glared at him as they all left the room for fifth period.

I sat at my desk rereading my reply to the note Edward had sent as my students tried to catch up on their reading.

_**So at the Homecoming **_

_**dance, if I ask you **_

_**to dance, will you say yes? **_

_**Check [] yes or [**__x__**] no**_

_I hate dancing._

Unsurprisingly I didn't have to wait long for a reply. Did he even have time to even teach his students?

_**But I know you **_

_**secretly love to **_

_**dance with me. Just **_

_**three songs please?**_

_**Check [] yes or [**__x__**] no**_

_Only one. _

I smiled as I reread the note. The idea of dancing with him had definitely become a better idea… Edward holding me close as we swayed.

_**Two is my final offer.**_

_**Please, Please?**_

_**Check [**__x__**] yes or [] no **_

_Fine._

I smiled at the prospect at finally, maybe, enjoying a school dance.

* * *

AN: I know its just fluff… and again sorry its been almost a week… this chapter didn't really want to come out and so I hurried a bit to get it out so sorry for the mistakes… I should get a beta for real.

Also has anyone read **Wicked** **Lovely**? Is it worth reading? Just looking for something new…

And true story... I'm a twin and usually most things I have in here about twins probably relates to something me and my brother have done.

THANKS FOR READING!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

**AN**: I'm going to go ahead and apologize to everyone esp you UK folk.... thanks for all of the reviews! I know im no angstgoddess003, but I somehow made it over 200 which is epic for me. : )

* * *

**Chapter 14**

"Alice? What are you doing here?" I asked as Alice stood in my doorway.

"I just came by to see you. You okay? You look a little flushed…" Alice said looking me over.

"Yeah I just fell off the couch… knocked the wind out of me," I laughed trying to not be embarrassed.

"Can I…. come in?" she asked hesitantly.

"Oh yeah come in, sorry," I blushed.

"Is it okay if I use your bathroom?" she asked heading toward the hallway.

"Yeah go ahead," I smiled as I watched her disappear down the hall until I heard the door shut. I tripped over toward the coat closet and yanked open the door where Edward was hiding with his sweatshirt and tennis shoes in his hands.

"Go!" I whispered at him motioning toward the front door.

"Come over later," he whispered before giving me a chaste kiss and left leaving me alone with Alice. I plopped down on the couch and blushed as I remembered what Edward and I were doing just before Alice arrived. Realizing that Alice was taking a while, I walked down the hallway and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Alice you okay?" I asked hoping I wasn't disturbing her.

"I'm in here!" Alice's voice sounded from my bedroom.

"What are you doing Alice?" I yelled as I found her with half my clothes laying on the bed.

"This is all you have? Don't you have anything else?" she asked looking at me like I had just kicked her in the stomach.

"I don't need much Alice. I live in Forks," I told her plainly.

"Well what are you going to wear to the Homecoming dance? I guess you could wear this dress," she said sadly looking down at all of my clothes.

"I'm not wearing that! Plus that's way dressier than what the kids are even going to be wearing," I said looking at the purple evening dress that I had worn at Emmett and Rose's wedding. "I'll wear what I usually wear to work," I pointed to the pile of cotton button-up shirts on the floor.

"Are you kidding me Bella?" Alice said agitated shaking her head. "You don't even wear skirts to work, and you could easily pull off the sexy librarian look too. Bella I think-" Alice started giving me that specific look.

"I'm not going shopping," I told her strongly.

"Fine," Alice pouted as she stomped out of my apartment.

……

"She seemed really mad… I feel like I should buy her flowers or something to apologize," I told Edward jokingly. We were lying on top of his bed facing each other with our legs tangled with one another's.

"Don't worry; she's just upset she didn't get her way. Tomorrow she won't even remember it," Edward said playing with a piece of my hair. "You know… if you're ever mad at me, how do I make it up to?"

"I don't think I could ever be angry at you," I thought at the strange question. "And I don't think I'm supposed to tell you what to do in advance. I think that's against a girl code or something," I laughed.

"Fine, I'll just show up with flowers and chocolate when the time comes," Edward teased as I groaned.

"Don't waste your money on me," I mumbled into the pillow.

"See I knew that was wrong. You're too practical… I should buy you some groceries or a pair of socks," he joked.

"Okay deal, buy me a gallon of milk… you know she suggested that I'd wear my bridesmaids dress to the dance," I laughed still thinking about Alice as I snuggled next to Edward.

"You mean your groomsmen dress?" Edward snickered. The thought of me being Emmett's best man always made him giggle.

"Shut it," I laughed nudging one of his legs.

"You actually looked beautiful in that dress though," he smiled at me.

"Oh but I don't now?" I teased receiving his predictable reaction.

"No - no wait," he stuttered. "Shut up, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my life," he said plainly in a way that made me believe him even more. "But you should wear skirts more; you have nice legs," he smiled pulling up on his athletic shorts that I was wearing.

"Oh stop it," I laughed sitting up to pull it back down.

"How did you get this bruise?" Edward asked lightly tracing over a sore area on my forehead.

"Um earlier when we were…" I paused embarrassed to the words out loud.

"Making out on your couch?" he smirked as he played with a piece of my hair.

"Yes, when I fell off, I bumped my head on the leg of the coffee table," I blushed.

"You hit your head? Why didn't you tell me you were hurt? Bella I'm so sorry," he apologized with a pained expression.

"It's okay, I'm fine... but you're not allowed to apologize, remember?" I told him.

"Oh yeah," he smiled leaning in to kiss me. "Or something works for me," he quoted. He leaned up and kissed my bruised forehead lightly before rolling over holding himself above me. "For now on when we make out on the couch, I'm on top," he smiled.

"But what if I want to be on top?" I teased back at him as he kissed my face lightly.

"We're not on a couch now," he said seriously before he rolled over pulling me on top of him.

……

I smiled brightly at my second period class as I lectured. Waking up with Edward always puts me in a good mood, and today was no exception.

"Yes Lauren?" I asked her surprised.

"Where's your ring?" she asked in a high pitched voice.

"What ring?" I asked looking down at my hands.

"Your engagement ring! We know that Mr. Whitlock proposed!" she said excitedly as the rest of the class broke out into conversation.

"That is none of your business," I closed my eyes and groaned at her for ruining my good mood. Part of me was surprised that it took this long for the rumor to come around.

"You said no?" A girly squeal came from the back of the room.

"I can't believe you; Mr. Whitlock is so hot," another voice shot back.

"She can't marry him if she's having an affair with Mr. Cullen," another one said.

"That's enough," I said in my teacher voice staring them down.

"She's probably boning both of them," someone snickered.

"Pop quiz! Put away your books and get out a sheet of paper. Don't think of this as a quiz, think more of this as a test that counts three times for this unit… Social class and lineage are powerful forces for determining character in _Tess of the D'Urbervilles_. What role does Tess's noble lineage play in the depiction of her character? And with regard to noble blood, is it possible that the novel's portrayal of Tess advances some of the very social stereotypes it otherwise criticizes?" I said quickly knowing that all of them were going to fail this assignment. We weren't even halfway through the book yet in this class. I didn't even feel bad as I watched them struggle to write.

Some sat there staring at the blank page while some others slowly scratched something down, and I spent the rest of the day grading old essays. I didn't even get up from my desk until lunchtime when Edward popped his head into my room.

"Ello poppet," he said in a horrible British accent.

"Hi," I managed out before the tears started. I leaned onto my desk as he wrapped an arm around me.

"Oh love, don't listen to those nitwits," he continued in his accent.

"I can't believe I'm letting them bother me," I cried wiping away fallen tears.

"They're just talking rubbish," he said giving me a full hug.

"Where's Em and Jasper?" I asked pulling away from him.

"They're eating in Jasper's room; I was nominated to come here to comfort you," he laughed. "They figured you wouldn't chew me out because you'd already broken my heart," he laughed humorlessly.

"Why are you talking like that?" I asked with a smile.

"Because I'm bloody brilliant," he smiled.

"Are you even using any of those terms right?" I asked with knitted eyebrows.

"Oh bollocks," he laughed snapping his finger.

"We're never going to the UK," I told him. "Ever. Hurry up and get it all out."

"Pip pip, cheerio… bloody hell, 'Arry," he smiled making us both laugh.

……

"Rose, she's so adorable," I whispered cooing over Daphne who was sleeping in Rose's arms. I'd tried to hold her, but she kept crying. "And perfect… except for the part where she cries when I hold her," I pouted.

"It's the strangest thing," Rose said giving up on trying to console me.

"She can probably sense the danger," I said humorlessly.

"She's just no used to you yet," she smiled watching her daughter sleep.

"Rose, I'm honored and all, but why did you name her after me?" I asked nervously.

"Well, we were having a discussion about what our kids would be like…. And we said that if we had a daughter, we hoped she'd be like you," she whispered smiling at me.

"Oh because I'm so great," I said sarcastically.

"You're smart, kind, friendly, and modest. You're an amazing role model, and we'd hoped that if she knew she was named after you, she'd start picking up your traits as well," Rose confessed as I let the tears form.

"Thank you, let's pray she won't copy my clumsiness," I joked.

"Oh God, I hope not," she laughed. "How's Seth?"

"Good, I haven't talked to him today," I said picking up my purse to check my phone. As I fumbled through it, a small, familiar, square piece of paper fell out. _How did he…?_ I unfolded the note quickly in a way that Rose wouldn't see it.

_Will you go _

_out on a date_

_with me? _

_Check [] yes or [] no_

I smiled as I reread the note realizing that we hadn't been on a real date yet. I found my phone and quickly texted Edward.

_[x] yes _

"Texting Seth?" Rose asked as Emmett entered the kitchen; his eyes still avoiding me.

"Maybe," I blushed because I had been caught. "Emmett, I won't bite," I finally told him as he tried to leave.

"I know but I'm just pretending it's one of your _girl _days when you just need your space," he said quickly as he left the room.

"Tough day at school huh," Rose said already knowing, I'm sure, from Emmett.

"I've never really handled gossip well," I winced. "I gave second period a pop quiz over a book we haven't even finished and made them all think it was big part of their grade."

"I bet it felt good at the time," she laughed.

"At the time… now I just feel guilty."

"Don't… stop worry about how other people feel, and just do what you want to do for a change," she told me with a reassuring smile.

"Uh huh okay, when did you become a psychiatrist?" I joked.

"Oh, it's one of my superpowers now, didn't you know?" she teased back.

…….

"Can I open my eyes now?" I asked Edward as he led me blindly on the sidewalk. We were in Seattle having our date which had been really fun: eating at a hotdog stand; making funny faces in one of those picture booths that print out the little strip of photos; and holding hands while just walking around.

"Okay, open them," Edward said resting his head on my shoulder. I opened my eyes to find us in front of a large bookstore.

"Thank you," I said turning my head to look at him and reaching up to kiss him.

"I think we come to Seattle more often," he said pulling away from me.

"Come on," I laughed knowing he was referring to all the kissing we've been doing here. Edward continued following me around the store like a shadow only pausing to look a few titles. I browsed through the aisles of the literature section and was about to turn down the last one when we heard a familiar giggle.

"What are you doing Jasper?" Alice asked as Edward held me close to him as we peeked around the corner. Jasper was on one knee and pulling out a small black box with Alice standing with her back to us.

"Alice I love you so much that I don't think you'll ever know, I hate that I have to keep pulling books of the shelf with all the _C's… _but I would love to do it for you if it were the _W's_… Alice, will you marry me?" Jasper asked with a nervous look on his face.

"Yes! Yes I'll marry you," Alice squealed as Jasper jumped up lifting her into a passionate embrace. "What took you so long?" she cried as Edward pulled me away leading me back down the aisle. Not a minute later his phone was ringing.

"It's Alice," he whispered before answering his phone. "Hey Al…. Congratulations," he said pulling the phone away from his ear. I turned my head as a small boy ran by screaming for his mother. "Where am I?" Edward repeated sending me a warning look. I hurried down the aisle heading for the children's section. As I sat my self at one of the tiny tables, I heard Alice squealing as she found Edward.

I picked up the abandoned copy of _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ and read as I waited. I wasn't sure how long I was sitting there, but I well into the part where Ron, Fred, and George come to rescue Harry from the Dursley's when Edward, found me.

"Sorry," Edward apologized pulling up me from the small chair.

"It's alright; I'm guessing she's excited?" I teased.

"She's very happy; be surprised when she calls you tomorrow," he told me leading us out of the store.

"Why isn't she calling me now?" I asked confused.

"They're calling everyone tomorrow, but she called me because…" he mumbled off.

"What?" I asked leaning closer to him.

"She asked me to be her maid of honor," he said loudly in my ear as I started to giggle.

"It's very sweet," I told him as we made our way to his Volvo. "Why were they in Seattle? Jasper didn't drive all the way down here to just propose, did he?" I asked.

"No... Alice was shopping for a dress," Edward looked over at me nervously. "And he got the idea when he saw the bookstore."

"She did not buy me a dress..." I said looking over at him, but from the look on his face I could tell she did. Edward grabbed my hand and held it; his thumb rubbing circles soothing me as he drove back to Forks.

"Edward, you should slow down," I told him as he drove. I knew he was a safe driver, but the road had a sharp bend in it that always made me nervous. He complied lifting his foot of the accelerator and onto the brake with little groaning, but he replaced it back on the accelerator as we passed the curve.

"Damn," Edward cursed as blue lights shone into his rearview mirror. "I don't ever get pulled over," he said looking at me as I felt a little smug.

"Sorry Edward," Charlie's voice sounded as Edward rolled down the window and I sunk into my seat.

"Hey Charlie," he sighed.

"I have to give you a ticket; Bella threw a fit about it when-" Charlie started.

"I did not!" I let the words slip without thinking as I defended myself.

"Bells?" Charlie asked bending down to look at me. A smile started to grow on his face as he assessed the situation. "I see you took my advice after all," he grinned.

"Dad," I groaned embarrassed.

"I would appreciate it Charlie if you didn't tell anyone about us especially my family. We haven't told anyone we're dating," Edward said hopeful.

"No problem," he smiled standing up straight. "Here you go," he said handing Edward a slip of paper.

"Dad!" I yelled leaning over Edward's lap to look at him. "You're giving him a ticket? You don't have to; I don't care."

"Oh yes I do, if you're in the car I do," he said firmly. "We should all get together for dinner later. Talk to you later Bells," he suggested before walking back to his car.

"I'm blaming you for this," Edward shook his head looking at the ticket.

"What? You're the one driving!" I told him before he started laughing.

* * *

**AN**: again I know fluffy, but I wrote everything for a reason… at least in this chapter I did.... but the next part will be exciting!

And sorry to all of those who live in the UK, I hope that wasn't offensive but I know some people are a little sensitive about the accent thing. I didn't mean to be rude…

Also true story… I keep my extra copy of _Chamber of Secrets _in my car in case of emergency… like a book emergency or a boredom emergency…..haha I know!... im odd.

THANKS FOR READING!


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**AN**: my mom has become a junkie and started reading fanfic on Twilighted... she insists on telling me about stories she's read... she doesn't know i write.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

"Whoa…" Jasper sounded as I entered his classroom. "What happened to you?" he asked glancing at Emmett and Edward.

"Everything… everything that could go wrong, has gone wrong today," I grumbled. I've had a terrible feeling all day that something bad was going to happen.

"Like what?" Emmett asked biting into his sandwich.

"I stubbed both my big toes this morning… My waffle maker jammed so it wouldn't open and burned the waffles… I stepped in a huge puddle walking in today and my foot's still wet… all of the students are being rowdy… Meyer sent me an email about my recent _inappropriate_ _behavior_… the dance is tonight… there's more, but I'm tired of talking…" I complained leaving out the main reason why I was so grumpy. Edward woke up with a head cold this morning and refused to kiss me or even touch me because he didn't want me to catch it. The thought of it was really sweet, but in actuality, it was torture.

"Don't forget the dinner is tomorrow night," Jasper reminded us about his and Alice's engagement party. Alice had called me last Sunday to tell me the news while I was watching TV with Edward. But because I didn't sound surprised enough, I ended up telling her that Edward had told me… then Edward received a very long voicemail from Alice.

"We know! You told us a hundred times," Emmett said in a tired voice.

"Is the baby keeping you up?" Edward asked in a stuffy voice.

"Yep, she wouldn't stop crying last night. I had to walk in circles to make her stop," Emmett said tiredly.

"Why don't you go on paternity leave?" Jasper asked in between bites of his salad.

"I'd hate to leave my students for that long… plus I need the time away from home too," he joked humorlessly.

"Are you coming tonight?" Edward asked him referring to the homecoming dance.

"No… probably not. I'll probably fall asleep as soon as I get home," Emmett yawned.

"Bella, just so you know, I'm bringing Alice… so you might want to wear that dress she gave you," Jasper suggested nervously as I groaned.

"I can't believe she bought me a dress…. Actually I can. But it's way too revealing! I swear I'm going to get fired," I griped.

"Please call me if something good happens," Emmett laughed looking at Jasper.

……

"There's room left if you want to throw something in the wash," Edward told me as I was about to put the lasagna in the oven. Because I had invested in a washer and dryer when I first moved here, Edward uses mine twice a week. But he has to bring his laundry over in small loads in case we get another surprise visit from Alice.

"No I- Ow ow ow!" I yelled as my hand burned against the side of the oven, and Edward came barreling into the kitchen.

"What happen?" Edward only paused for a second before guiding my red hand to the sink. He stood there holding me and kissing my hair as I grimaced with my throbbing hand in the cool water. Except for my hand, I was finally relaxed and comfortable for this was the first time he touched me all day. "I'll be right back," he said disappearing down the hallway as I nodded.

"I knew something bad was going to happen today," I mumbled as he returned with the first aid kit.

"What was that?" he asked opening it up.

"I've had this feeling that something bad was going to happen today," I told him as he dried my hand quickly and smoothed some aloe cream on the burn.

"I'm sorry you've had such a bad day," he said sniffling and pulling out some gauze.

"It's not over yet…" I said grabbing a tissue from the box I had out for him. "Just be careful tonight, okay? …especially driving," I asked seriously.

"I always am, you-" he started.

"Blow," I cut him off holding the tissue to his nose as his hands worked. After giving me an embarrassed look, he did.

"Thanks," he blushed in a clearer voice. He finished with the gauze and kissed my hair again. "You should get ready; we have to be at Charlie's in twenty minutes."

"Watch the lasagna please," I grumbled as I moved toward the bedroom. I stared at the dress laying on the bed. I could tell by just looking at it that it was going to be too revealing. I hadn't tried it on yet but I knew I was going to have to wear it or Alice would just have to buy me more stuff until I find something I'll actually wear. I know this from experience. It was an A-line black, spaghetti strapped dress with ruching at the waist. I starred at the mirror appalled when I put it on. I was definitely going to get fired. The dress definitely made me look like I had more than I really did.

"Love? I think the lasagna's ready," Edward yelled from the kitchen. My heart skipped a beat at the nickname he started giving me, and I was relieved that he stopped using the British accent when he said it.

"Take it out of the oven for me, will you?" I asked him as I walked into the kitchen. Edward pulled the pan out and turned to set it on the counter. He froze mid turn and looked me over with his eyes stopping at my chest.

"I… uh," he stuttered; his eyes flicking up to meet mine. He set the pan on the stove and cleared his throat. "You look… err," he stammered with eyes back on my chest. "Nice," he finally said closing his eyes.

"Thanks," I smiled at his reaction and kissed his neck before hurrying back into my room. If this dress made Edward act like that, there was no way I was dressing like this with a gym full of teenage boys. I flipped through my clothes looking for something that Alice had given me. I was about to give up when I found it scrunched in between a red frilly shirt and an overcoat.

"Much better," Edward nodded blushing at me as I returned to the kitchen wearing a white, capped sleeve, button up cardigan over the dress covering up most of my cleavage.

"Thank you," I blushed leaning up to kiss him, but he turned his head at the last second. "Edward…" I whimpered.

"Sorry love, but I don't want you to get sick," he winced as he pulled away.

"I've already touched your germs… you just wait until I'm sick," I warned him. We finished getting ready and wrapped up the lasagna to take to Charlie's.

Before I hadn't really thought that much about how this dinner would go, but I wouldn't have expected this. Edward and Charlie got along great; they easily chatted about anything and everything, while I just sat there awkwardly silent. Both of them watched me with concerned looks and tried to pull me into their conversations but I could only watch them interact.

"Bella, I think we should head over to the school," Edward suggested after washing the last dish.

"You go ahead; I'll meet you there," I told him as I put the leftovers into the refrigerator. Edward left after a hug and kiss in the hair and another handshake with Charlie.

"You okay Bells?" Charlie asked as he transitioned from the kitchen to the living room.

"Yeah, it was just… odd to see you and Edward so friendly," I told him slowly trying to figure out the right words.

"Well I'm glad you came over Bells; it's good to see you in love," Charlie smiled as he plopped into his armchair with a beer.

"Love?" I asked surprised, his words cutting me off guard.

"Yep," he said flipping channels with the TV remote.

My thoughts went into overdrive and whorled in my confused mind. I hadn't really thought about my feelings for Edward except I knew that I loved him. I knew what I had with Edward wasn't what I had with Jake… it was more. A lot more. Suddenly I realized that I hadn't even told him that I loved him… or that he hasn't told me…

"See you later Dad," I told him getting angry at myself for over thinking this. I drove slowly toward the school trying to erase it from my mind.

"Bella!" Alice yelled from across the gym causing everyone to look at me. I blushed stumbling a bit over to her. "Bella what are you wearing?"

"Clothes," I said shrugging off my jacket and placing it on the bleachers. "Did we win?" I asked referring to the game.

"Nope," Jasper said walking up behind Alice. It wasn't surprising that we lost… we barely had enough kids to actually play.

"What are you wearing?" Alice repeated again looking me over.

"It's the dress you gave me… see?" I unbuttoned the cardigan and opened it in a way that felt like I was flashing them.

"Oh dear," Jasper stuttered turning around as Alice praised the dress.

"See you look hot! But why are you wearing those shoes?" she scolded me looking disgusted. I shuffled my feet and stared down at my worn out converse.

"I'm having a bad day," I told her tiredly buttoning up the cardigan.

"Darling, she's had a rough day. Let her wear the shoes," Jasper told her calming by rubbing her back. I silently thanked him with a smile as he gave a nod in return.

I hadn't seen Edward since I'd gotten here, but I could feel him oddly enough. As the room filled with dressy teenagers, I browsed through them looking for the special bronze head of hair. During my search, I had students coming up to me to compliment me causing my face to be a constant pink. I even had a few boys jokingly ask me to dance which was very embarrassing. Bored already I checked my phone that was in my jacket pocket. When I saw that I had a new text message, part of me perked up, but only let myself down to find it was from Seth… Kim had agreed to go to Jake's wedding with him, and he was sorry that he was going to have to bail on our agreement. As I stuffed the phone back into the pocket, a small note fell out; a smile spread across my face.

_I believe you owe_

_me something Love. _

_Dance with me? _

I smiled as I swirled around looking for him, but I couldn't find him. Suddenly the music had changed from the noisy rap stuff the DJ had been playing to Van Morrison's "Someone Like You." My head turned to Alice and Jasper who were walking away from the DJ toward the dance floor. A tap on my shoulder alerted me, and I turned around to see Edward smiling at me.

"Where have-" I started, but he cut me off.

"Will you dance with me?" he smiled politely.

"Okay," I answered him wondering about his awkward behavior. He lead me to the edge of the dance floor in clear view of Alice and Jasper, setting one hand on my waist and the other holding my hand. We swayed slowly as I placed my sore hand on his shoulder and fought the urge to close the large gap between us.

"Alice has been watching me all night. She practically forced me to ask you to dance," he laughed.

"Then this so counts as one of the two dances I owe you," I told him.

"Fine… but you'll be begging me later for another dance, I promise," he smiled. "How's you're hand?"

"Eh, I'll-" I stuttered stumbling on my shoelace and into Edward's chest. "…live," I blushed as some of the students noticed us.

"There's something I have to tell you… but not right now; it's kind of… crowded," smiled steadying me on my feet and bent down to tie my shoe.

"Okay," I blushed as we resumed dancing. "Why has Alice been so weird lately? She usually isn't this… aggressive," I asked him glancing at Alice who had been staring at us.

"I think she just wants us to be happy… plus she thinks that you're happily dating Seth so she's shoving me at you trying to get you to change your mind," he smiled.

As soon as the song ended, I hurried off to the restrooms to blush in private. When I returned to the gym, I found that some of the older teachers had asked Edward to dance as well… except they weren't too worried about personal space. Edward's face flushed while he just stood there while Principal Meyer clung to him. I forced myself to look away so that no one would get any suspicions. I spotted Angela and Ben dancing closely whispering things to one another, but I looked away when it seemed too personal. Alice and Jasper were guarding the punch bowl not paying much attention to anyone but themselves. I made my way over to Edward and Meyer who was still latched onto him cleared my throat loudly.

"Err… Edward you left your lights on," I lied successfully because Meyer pulled out of her trance and blushed walking away. Edward motioned for me to wait a minute before he walked away into the crowd.

"Thank you," he breathed relieved as he returned. "My back feels so stiff; I was thinking she wasn't going to let go," he laughed humorlessly as he led us toward the blocked off doors that led out into the hallway.

"Does that mean I don't have to dance anymore?" I asked as he checked around to make sure no one else was around in the dark hallway.

"Yeah right," he scoffed as he pulled me close to him.

"A girl can dream…" I teased as his arms settled together on my lower back, and my arms automatically wrapped around his neck. As we started to sway, familiar notes started to play and I almost laughed.

"Isabella…" Edward started seriously.

"Edward…" I tried to mock, but his body stilled and he gaped at me.

"Oh god, please don't my name like that," he said breathing deeply.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Because that was so… never mind, but I have something to tell you," he said closing his eyes.

"Okay… what?" I asked nervously.

"I love you…" he said opening his eyes. My heart almost bounced out of my chest with joy.

"I-" I started to tell him.

"You don't have to say it back; please don't say it back," he said quickly. "It's just when it comes to you, my mind goes hazy, and I can't think clearly. If you say it back right now, my mind will turn it around so it'll seem you're just saying it because I did," he flustered his words as I stared up at him confused.

"What if I really want to say it back?" I asked leaning up closer to him.

"If you really do…" he said leaning down to me. "Don't," he pulled away from me smiling.

"Fine," I sighed trying to steal a quick kiss, but he pulled back.

"Germs, Love," he grimaced.

"You've already breathed your germs all over me! I thought you knew stuff about the human body. You tell me you love me, and I can't even kiss you?" I said aggravated.

"Sorry, Love," he winced. "But I do _know_ things about the human body," he grinned at me in a way that made me silently gulp.

"Can I say it back now?" I asked.

"No," he chuckled pulling me closer as the song ended.

"And they say women are complicated," I joked.

The rest of the night went by quickly – crowning of King and Queen, cleaning up after the kids were kicked out, and final checking to make sure none of the kids had wandered off into the school.

"Well I'm off… I've had a long day. Please be careful driving," I told Jasper and Alice as we said our goodbyes. I found Edward in the parking lot checking some of the abandoned cars.

"Hey, meet you at your place?" he asked as he opened my car door for me.

"Yep, how long will you be?" I asked climbing in.

"About ten minutes… I love you," he said closing the door.

"Can I say it back now?" I asked rolling down the window allowing the rain to drip into the car.

"No, roll up the window or you'll get soaked," he said smiling through the heavy rain. I cranked up the heat as I drove slowly home.

As soon as I got home, I stole a pair of Edward's boxers and his old Forks High cross country shirt from the dryer. After getting out of that awful dress, I snuggled up with a book on the couch waiting for Edward. Realizing how late it was getting, I found my phone and called his cell only to receive his voicemail. With that horrible feeling seeping back into me, I threw on a jacket and a pair of shoes bearing the cold night rain. As I walked over to his apartment tugging on my hood, I searched the parking lot and couldn't find the silver Volvo. I made a feeble attempt at his door by knocking, but I already knew he wasn't there. I tried his cell again but no answer. Starting to get really nervous, I called Jasper.

"Bella?" he answered in a puzzled tone.

"Have you seen Edward?" I asked hurriedly.

"When we left… about five minutes after you did… is something wrong?" he asked.

"I'll call you back." That was all I could manage before getting into my car. I didn't even bother with turning on the heat; the cool air kept me awake and focused as I drove slowly and searched the roadsides through the heavy curtains of rain.

As I reached that sharp bend in the road that always made me nervous, my heart skipped a beat… headlights shown brightly but from the trees. I pulled over and yanked myself into the cool rain. Edward's car was smashed up against a tree with the driver's side window shattered. Running around to the passenger side of the car, I found Edward sitting upright in the backseat clutching his head. "Bella" and "phone" were the only words I could interpret as he mumbled. I successfully managed to get him standing and slowly moving up the muddy slope. Finally reaching the car, I got him into the front seat, and I jumped back in driving too quickly. I pulled out my phone hoping he was still there.

"Bugs?" Carlisle answered in an amusing tone.

"Are you at the hospital?" I asked firmly speeding up.

"Yes, are you okay? Are you-" he asked his tone turning serious.

"I'll be there in five minutes," I told him hanging up, but as soon as I hung up, the phone rang.

"What?" I asked agitated.

"Are you okay?" Jasper's worried voice sounded.

"Going to the hospital," I hung up on him too not wanting to explain it now over the phone.

I continued driving way too fast, but it was keeping my attention focused away from the person in the seat next to me. Carlisle was already waiting outside under the awning as I jumped out with the car still running. Carlisle went into doctor mode as soon as he saw Edward and helped him into a wheelchair. I held onto Edward's hand tightly has Carlisle rolled him into the empty emergency room where Esme was waiting in her pink scrubs. Edward was now fully conscious and scolding us for_ all the fuss_. As Edward climbed up on the bed, there was loud commotion near the doors. I turned to see everyone scrambling into the room… Jasper, Alice, Emmett and even Rose.

I turned away from them, but still hear the things they were saying.

"What happened-"

"Is he alright-"

"Why's Bella-"

"Edward-"

My eyes traced over Edward making sure everything was in place. Now in the bright light I could see tiny scrapes on his face with a larger cut on his forehead. My grip on his hand got tighter as I fought the tears starting in my eyes.

"What did you have for breakfast this morning?" Carlisle asked as Edward chuckled looking at me. Carlisle flashed his small light into Edward's eyes and checked his head for any more scrapes. Everyone else surrounded us giving Carlisle little space.

"Burnt waffles," he smiled, probably from the memory of this morning's breakfast.

"Any nausea or dizziness… confusion… blurred vision?" he asked as Esme appeared with an icepack. Edward shook his head.

"My head hurts, but I'm okay," he told Carlisle.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked examining some of the cuts closer.

"The car hydroplaned off the road, and I ran into a tree," he said avoiding my gaze.

"Carlisle, I think you should run a CT," I said staring at a small scratch on the bridge of Edward's nose. My mind was a whirlwind of thoughts, and the idea of me of not getting a chance to tell him I love you popped up.

"No really, I'm fine," Edward looked up as Carlisle considered it. Looking him over again, my blood boiled and I was about to burst...

"You are not okay so stop saying that! You were basically unconscious when I found you. You were incoherent, and I had to help you get in the car. You're bleeding…" I started to bawl. "I'm… so… mad… at you," I managed between sobs. I felt someone try to pull me away, but I just clutched onto Edward's arm tighter. I thought about how many times I told him that he needed to drive slower… and the image of his car wouldn't leave my head.

"Leave her," Edward told someone as he pulled me closer to him and kissed my face lightly.

"I told you to drive slowly, especially on that turn!" I murmured to him trying to stop the tears.

"Alice?" Edward asked struggling to pull out his wallet.

"Yes Edward?" Alice's shy voice sounded behind me.

"Buy me some milk, will you?" he asked tossing it to her. I made an awful choking noise as I tried to laugh.

"Don't worry about that Alice… can I please tell-" I started but was cut off by Edward.

"Blow," he smiled holding up a clean tissue from his pocket to my nose. I blew lightly and finished wiping my nose shoving it into my jacket pocket.

"I love you," I told him firmly agitated from before when he wouldn't let me say it back.

"I love you," he whispered leaning up to kiss me.

I pulled away suddenly aware of myself. I looked down and blushed realizing I was still in Edward's clothes and my legs covered in mud splatter. I looked up to see everyone staring at us with shocked expressions except for Carlisle and Esme who were attending to Edward.

"I thought I told you to call me if something good happened," Emmett accused Jasper still staring at me.

* * *

**AN**: Soooo… how'd you like it? I hope it was okay. I hadn't planned on writing this chapter yet because I was going to let Edward and Bella sneak around a bit more, but many of you were excited about the dance so…

Oh! no one has asked me about their song... i'm purposely not telling you what it is just in case you're wondering. I could have put in it here actually... but i'll save it for later.  
And if you're wondering, "Bugs" is a reference to Bugs Bunny... because he says 'what's up doc?' ... i figured i should tell you if you didn't get that because you'd be surprised at how kids are so ignorant these days.

Also sorry for the lateness… a stupid guy was fired at work and our manager was on vacation so my part time job has been a full time job this past week. I haven't had time to read much fanfic so that's what I'll be doing on my day off.

And I started writing the hospital scene first then worked the dance part in, and the hospital scene was a lot longer so I guess some of it will make it in the next chapter.

THANKS FOR READING!


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing... SMeyer does.

**AN**: Please don't hurt me... i know it took me like a week to update.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

"Well butter my biscuit; I didn't know…" Jasper smiled.

"Do you know what that even means?" Rose laughed turning her head sharply at him.

"In the South," Jasper said annoyed at her. "It's used when there's good or surprising news… in this case it's both," he smiled brightly at us.

"Well you might-" Rose started to mumble, but was cut off by Emmett's nudge. I turned to Edward who just smiled at me as he patted the bed for me to sit next to him.

"Carlisle, I still think he needs the CAT scan," I said breaking the still awkward silence as I climbed upon the bed next to Edward.

"Bella, stop it. Dad, don't I'm fine," Edward protested as Carlisle was cleaning the scrapes.

"Stop saying you're fine… you're not. If you were in my position, you'd be doing the same thing," I told him pulling on the boxers to try to cover up my legs.

"So would you if you were in mine… except with you, there would be something actually wrong," he scoffed.

"I agree with Bella," Esme said scribbling something down on his chart. "Alice could you hand me Edward's insurance card." Alice fumbled with the wallet and handed Esme the card.

"Mom…" Edward whined.

"Edward…" Esme warned in a firm voice using her motherly tone.

"What is this?" Alice asked pulling out the small strip of photos of us on our date. I glanced down at it and blushed. The first picture was of smiling at the camera… the second was us making funny faces… third was me kissing his cheek… and the last… we'd forgotten about the camera and had started to make out.

"Nothing," Edward said curtly pulling it from her hands.

"Edward hold still; this one's going to need stitches," Carlisle scolded him referring to the cut on his forehead.

"That was when we were in Seattle…" Alice drawled off. Of course she would remember what we were wearing. "You were there too! How long has this been going on?" she asked in a high pitched voice.

"A while," Edward yawned.

"Alice, could we not do this here," I asked not wanting to explain everything now.

"We should get going," Rose said pulling on a still-gazing Emmett. "We're glad you're okay Edward… come on Em," Rose said tugging him toward the door. Emmett left still not saying anything else but his eyes said it all… he was hurt. My heart twisted in my chest as I watched him leave.

"Don't worry Darlin; he'll be fine," Jasper said rubbing Alice's small back.

"I have the right to worry… look at him," Alice said tearing up looking at Edward.

"Alice, I'm sorry for worrying you… I'm alright," Edward said trying to make her feel better. Alice stared at him without blinking… it seemed like they were having a staring eye contest. I watched Edward's face intently trying to figure out their silent conversation. Edward's nose twitched and his nostrils flared a couple of times making Alice laugh.

"Cheater," she smiled.

"My nose itched," he replied with a smirk. I nearly laughed out loud. It was a staring contest! I vaguely remember them from the long summers I spent over at their house.

"Goodnight… see you all tomorrow," Alice said grasping Jasper's arm.

"Here you're keys. You left your car out front, but I parked it for you," Jasper said handing me my car keys. "Y'all be careful," he nodded to us as they left through the double doors.

……

Apparently I dozed off in the hallway as Edward had the CAT scan because he was sitting next to me as I jolted awake.

"Have a nice nap, Love?" he smiled at me as he stood up.

"What happened?" I asked him a little confused.

"CAT scan says I'm fine… like I said," he said with a smug look.

"You'd do the same for me," I shrugged at him stretching from sitting uncomfortably for so long.

"I would… I love you," he smiled grabbing my hand.

"I love you," I blushed leaning up to kiss the corner of his mouth. "Where's Carlisle and Esme?" I asked looking around the deserted hallway.

"In his office getting ready to leave… we came in at the end of their shifts," he said as we walked toward the elevators.

"There you are," Esme smiled at us as the elevator doors opened and we climbed in with them. "I can get your old room ready in five minutes… I can make some soup for you when we get home… I think there's still some brownies unless your father ate them all…" Esme continued to babble on as I realized he wouldn't be staying with me tonight.

"Uh, Mom?" Edward asked gaining her attention.

"Yes? What's wrong?" Esme asked as she saw the nervous look on his face.

"I'm staying at Bella's…" he said as I looked away not wanting to see her hurt face… Carlisle looked down at me with a grin plastered on his face and gave me a wink.

"Oh… right, call us if you need anything," she smiled as she and Carlisle walked off to his car.

"That was…" I started confused at Esme's attitude.

"Unexpected," Edward stared puzzled at his parents. I spotted my car and led us toward it. Edward moved toward the driver side door and held his hand out for the keys.

"Oh no," I told him firmly. "There's no way in hell you're driving."

"Worth a shot…" Edward mumbled gloomily as he left the door open and walked around to the other side.

"Worth a shot? You were just in a car accident! … And I'm still mad at you…" I told him as we got in and buckled up.

"And you said you couldn't ever be mad at me…" he joked as I drove slowly and silently home.

…….

My eyes opened slowly to see a blurry Edward who was still snoring. After getting up and moving around, it was then that I noticed the thick layer of mud splatter still on my legs. When we got in last night, we were too exhausted to change and we just crashed. I tiptoed back into the bedroom and found my sheets covered in dirt. I thought about pulling them off, but Edward was still clutching on to them. I figured he would have woken up by now… After washing up and doing Edward's laundry, I walked back into the bedroom with a glass of water and a bottle of aspirin. I lied back down on the bed next to him watching him sleep… but I noticed that he wasn't snoring.

"Edward… are you awake?" I asked softly.

"How'd you know?" Edward said opening one eye to look at me.

"You weren't snoring," I laughed lightly.

"I don't snore," he scoffed.

"Yes you do… but don't worry, it's adorable when you do it," I smiled at him. "How long have you been awake?"

"Uh… I'm not sure… a while," he said opening both eyes.

"Why are you still in bed?" I asked as my eyes traced over his face.

"Err… I can't move," he said closing his eyes.

"What?" I shouted jumping out of the bed. "Do you want me to call Carlisle? Esme?" I asked looking for my cell phone.

"No no, just help me up please," he said lifting up his arm toward me.

"Okay, but what hurts exactly?" I asked grabbing his arm.

"My neck is just really stiff, and my chest feels really heavy when I try to get up," he said as I gripped his arm. I tugged using all my weight as Edward groaned sitting up.

"Here, this should help," I said popping open the aspirin bottle. I handed him a few and the glass of water.

"Thank you," he grunted swallowing the pills.

"How about you get something to eat while I wash these sheets?" I asked slowly like I was talking to a three year old.

"Okay," he said slowly getting up and grunting as he moved into hallway.

I stripped the sheets of the bed and followed him into the kitchen. I watched as he ate a bowl of cereal and rubbed his forehead before I let myself into the tiny laundry room. After starting the wash, I started to have another breakdown… I fell against the washer and rested my head against my knees. Tears started to form as my mind went into overdrive… _What if the accident was a lot worse?_

"I hate it when you cry," Edward whispered crouching down in front of me.

"I'm sorry…" I garbled out.

"No I'm sorry Bella… I promise I'll drive slower from now on. Please don't cry," he said palming my face and wiping away the tears with his thumbs.

"I'm sorry; I just keep thinking what if it was worse… and I don't like to think how my life would be without you," I sniffed with my eyes not meeting his.

"Then don't… I'm right here," he guided my face so that my eyes met his.

Seeing his watery eyes, my hands found purchase in his messy hair and I brought his lips to mine. Edward sat down pulling me in his lap as I sucked in his top lip.

"Did you here that?" I asked pulling away when I heard a distant banging.

"What?" he asked nipping on my neck. Not a moment later the door bell rang.

"Do you need help getting up?" I asked him as I stood up.

"No I'm good," he said as I walked out of the laundry room and hurried to the front door.

"Sorry I was just… hi," I said surprised to see Emmett standing there. "Why didn't you use your key?" I asked as I opened the door wider for him to come in.

"Have you been crying?" he asked looking at my puffy face.

"I'm fine… I just had a meltdown, but I'm okay," I laughed humorlessly. "Did you lose your key?"

"No, I didn't want to…" he paused as Edward entered the room. "Walk in on anything."

"Oh…" I blushed not really sure what to say.

"Hey Em, what's up?" Edward asked setting himself slowly on the couch.

"You little prick, you made her cry," Emmett said glaring at him.

"I know," Edward mumbled rubbing his head.

"Emmett…" I warned him.

"No, it's my turn to talk. Bella, why didn't you tell me? I thought I was your best friend… you're supposed to tell your best friend everything, right?" Emmett ranted.

"Why are you so upset? Weren't you the one giving me pep talks to ask her out?" Edward said agitated.

"Yes, but not to sneak around behind my back! And what about Seth? You been lying to him too?" Emmett said as his face turned red.

"It was Seth's idea…" I mumbled not looking at him. "He has girlfriend, but he didn't want his family to know yet because they always get in the way or something… When we were supposedly on dates, he was with his real girlfriend and I was just doing busy work somewhere else… I'm sorry I didn't tell you; it was just easier to start our relationship in private." I looked over at Emmett who was rubbing his face.

"You hurt her… I hurt you," Emmett sighed just before he left without saying anything else.

"That was…" Edward started.

"Unexpected," I thought aloud.

…….

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Edward asked me again as we drove toward Jasper and Alice's house.

"We have to for Alice and Jasper…" I said not wanting any more confrontation.

"I give you full permission to use me as an excuse, if you want to leave," he told me as I turned onto their street.

"Okay… but um I think we should keep down the PDA tonight," I told him as I parked along the street.

"What, no kissing?" he honestly gasped.

"Minimum kissing," I blushed as we got out of the car, and I noticed that everyone else was already here. "Should we have brought something?" I asked nervous.

"No, Alice had said to just be here," he said grabbing my waist and walking up to the door.

Before we could even knock, the door flew open to reveal a very excited Alice.

"Hi! What took you guys so long?" Alice smiled letting us in.

"Bella was driving," Edward mumbled to her, but still earned a nudge from me.

"And I will be for a long time," I told him.

"Oh where is your car?" Alice asked as we took off our coats.

"I got it towed to Rose's garage, but I won't get it back for at least three weeks," he said sadly.

"It was that bad?" Alice asked stopping in mid step to look at him.

"No, it'll be ready by next week… but _someone _won't let me drive it," he said sending a glare my way.

"Oh," Alice giggled glancing at me. "Everyone's in the living room." Alice disappeared down the hallway into the kitchen as Edward and I hesitated.

"Hey Edward, Bella," Esme said getting up from her spot on the couch. "How are you feeling honey?" she asked examining his face.

"Good, a little tired," he said holding back a yawn as I glanced around the room.

Carlisle was sitting on the couch with Rose and Daphne, and Emmett was conked out in an arm chair with a diaper bag in his lap. Edward sat in the other arm chair wincing because he sat down too fast. Seeing no more places to sit, I walked into the kitchen to see if I could help with the food.

"Hey Bella," Jasper greeted.

"Hey Jasper, it smells great in here," I said as I breathed in the aroma.

"It does," he smiled. I looked oddly at him as he sat at the kitchen table looking over a large pile of papers. If Jasper wasn't cooking…. I turned my head to see Alice wearing an apron stirring a pot on the stove.

My stomach flipped at memories of all of Alice's attempts at cooking. I turned swiftly on my heel and walked back towards the living room where Carlisle and Esme were cooing over Daphne, and Rosalie and Edward were talking softly.

"Alice is cooking," I whispered into his ear.

"But she can't-" Edward started to say.

"I knooow," I grumbled quietly to him.

"My head does hurt," Edward said a little loud.

"Oh I have some aspirin… here," Esme said digging through her large purse and pulled out a bottle.

"Dinner's on the table," Jasper poked his head into the room. Emmett jerked awake and Rose readied Daphne for a nap as the rest of us went into the dining room.

"Wow Jasper this looks great," Esme smiled sitting down at the large table.

I looked over to see Alice with a giant grin on her face as she sat at down next to Jasper. Edward and I both paused as we stared at our plates of baked pesto chicken with angel hair pasta. It looked and smelled amazing, but sometimes Alice's creations were… misleading. Cutting up a tiny piece of chicken, I took a bite and nearly moaned; it was delicious…

"Alice, this is amazing," Carlisle said in between bites.

"Thank you," Alice murmured with a grin her face watching us eat.

"Alice made this?" Emmett asked dropping his fork.

"Emmett," Esme warned.

"It's alright… Jasper's been teaching me to cook," Alice smiled. "How did you know?"

"A father always knows," Carlisle smiled.

"I thought it was father knows best, and a mother always knows," Edward said taking a larger bite of his chicken.

"It works both ways," Esme laughed as we all continued to eat in silence for a moment.

"Soooo," Alice said eyeing Edward and me. "You're dating…" she continued as Edward and I glanced at each other.

"Yep," Edward said popping the p trying to act nonchalant.

"Oh boy!" Alice squealed bouncing in her seat. I blushed from her reaction and looked back down at my food. "You better start from the beginning," she smiled brightly.

* * *

**AN**: don't worry there's more to the dinner scene but i feel super guilty for taking so long...

true story: when my twin bro and i have staring eye contests, i flare my nostrils to make him laugh... haha :)

true story2: when it snowed where i live in march (amazing I know!) i fell in the snow which had gotten all smooshed down and hard... i got a concussion. my neck is still stiff.

yall are amazing! THANKS FOR READING!


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer**: i own nothing... SMeyer owns a lot though!

**AN**: please don't kill me.....

* * *

**Chapter 17**

"Wait, what about Seth?" Rose asked fiddling with her food.

"Let him tell it first," Esme said in an excited tone proving that Alice was definitely her child.

"Uh… Bella tells it better," Edward said without removing his eyes from his plate.

"Bu- what?" I sputtered at him not believing he put me in this situation as everyone waited for me to spill. I would have smacked him if it weren't the adorable blush that was creeping into his cheeks.

"When Alice set me up with Seth… he told me he already had a girlfriend, but that his family didn't know about her yet; and we came up with a plan so that he would still her secretly and I wouldn't have to go on any more dates. I'm sorry Alice but dating is horrible… I met Seth's girlfriend, Kim; she's really nice and I hung out with them a couple times…" I paused as I saw Alice stare at me with so much anticipation. "Then Edward made his feelings known and I responded, and we decided to keep our relationship private because we both worried about all the pressure, and now we're here," I hurried my words so fast that I even had a hard time with what I was saying.

"Oh come on, that's it? Give us some details at least!" Alice said after a moment I finished.

"I_ made my feelings known and you responded_," Edward choked out shaking with laughter.

"Fine, then you tell it," I blushed as I covered my face with my hands.

"I, uh… I made my feelings known and then she responded," Edward blushed as everyone laughed.

"But when? You were so miserable…" Rose thought out loud.

"The hospital?" Jasper asked with a knowing look. I've always felt that he knew more than he let on.

"No it wasn't then because Bella chewed my head off, remember?" Alice said to Jasper nonchalantly as the guilt washed over me.

"Um… it may have been after we left the hospital," I mumbled.

"What? But you…" Alice knitted her eyes at us confused.

"At the hospital I was being really indecisive about my feelings… but then I made up my mind," I smiled glancing at Edward who smiled back.

"So are guys living together now?" Alice asked swirling pasta around her fork.

"No…" Edward said glancing at me with a look that I couldn't interpret. "But we do spend the night at each other's places; it usually depends who's cooking… or if I have laundry to do."

"Oh so that's why you stopped bringing it over then?" Esme smirked at us.

"Sooo now you're sleeping together?" Alice asked taking another bite of her chicken.

"Alice," Esme warned her but waited for an answer from us.

"We're just… sleeping in the same bed," I flushed.

"Yeah, unlike some us we know how to control ourselves," Edward said sending a look at Alice that actually made her blush.

"Oh, ugh…" Emmett groaned finally making some noise as he turned and punched Jasper in the arm. Jasper winced as he rubbed his arm but smiled as he through his other arm over Alice's chair.

"Tell them about Charlie and the ticket," Carlisle grinned at us as he continued to eat his food changing the subject from Alice's sex life.

"You know about that?" Edward winced at him.

"Charlie told you?" I blushed impossibly even more.

"Oh, Carlisle and Charlie gossip like women," Esme giggled obviously knowing the story.

"It's not an interesting story," Edward said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Go on, tell it," Rose said setting her elbow on the table and resting her head in her hand.

"We were driving home from Seattle and Charlie pulled us over, and he was very surprised to find Bella in the passenger seat," Edward laughed.

"But Edward was even more surprised that Charlie ended up giving him a ticket," I interrupted him. Edward's face turned into a pout as everyone else laughed.

"I'm still blaming you for that," Edward moped.

"It's not fair that you've been getting off of those. You broke the law," I teased him.

"Wait, Charlie hasn't given you a ticket before? Not one?" Emmett gaped at him.

"No, I've got one," Edward mocked.

"Why don't you get tickets? You speed more than I do!" Emmett yelled at him.

"Because Charlie knows he beat up that Volturi kid back in high school for me," I scoffed.

"What?" Emmett gawked at Edward as everyone got silent. The memory of Rose telling me not to telling Emmett popped into my mind.

"Uh, what?" I asked Emmett trying to change the subject.

"You got in a fight?" Emmett spoke slowly.

"It was a verbal fight… he beat him up with his words," I said trying to back peddle, but I failed miserably as Emmett started to laugh.

"Oh my God!" Emmett laughed loudly. "You have to tell me what happened."

"There was this guy, Marcus Volturi, who was saying all this crap about Bella to aggravate Edward, and then one day, Edward finally snapped and pounded his face in," Alice rattled off explaining the story to Emmett in detail.

"Alice why are you so…" I grimaced at her excitement.

"Because did you see Marcus! His face was like a -" Alice started as I instinctively reached under the table grabbing Edward's hand and rubbed my thumb over his knuckles.

"Alice!" Esme warned her again as Carlisle cleared his throat.

"I did see that kid's face," Carlisle frowned. "And we do not encourage violence in this family."

"Wait… was I the only one who didn't know about this?" Emmett asked eyeing everyone.

"We thought you would have overreacted about the whole thing which you would have at the time… but don't worry Bella just found out too, recently," Rose rubbed his arm comforting him.

"Oh! Oh! I can't believe I forgot!" Alice squealed jumping up from her chair and hurried out into the hallway. Sounds of the closet door opening and things falling flowed into the dining room causing Jasper to wince. "I'm okay!" Alice shouted over a loud thud and a long scraping noise.

"Oh Darlin, what are you doing?" Jasper popped out of his seat as Alice backed into the room dragging a large cardboard box into the room.

"I have these to give you," Alice breathed heavily as she let Jasper pick up the box. "I hope you like it."

"How long have you had these?" Jasper asked after opening the box and looked at her with a huge grin on his face.

"Since I moved in," she blushed.

"What is it?" Rose asked getting up to look in the box.

"_Midnight_ by Alice Whitlock…" Jasper smiled at us as he held up a black book.

"Oh my… Alice!" Esme cooed over her as Jasper handed out everyone their own copy. My eyes traced over the ghostly clock the cover the front, the large purple letters of the title, and the smaller print underneath it.

"What is this about?" I asked flipping over the book to find it blank.

"Oh they're still some kinks with the book cover; so I got these book jackets made up… so you'll just have to read it to find out," Alice said smiling at us as we inspected our books.

"Huh… so were you just waiting until Jasper proposed to give them to us?" Rose asked in a teasing tone.

"Yes, yes I was – well and something else too, but never mind about that," Alice said plopping down in her chair continuing to eat. I looked over at Edward and found him rubbing his forehead and his eyes closed.

"Are you okay? Do want to go home?" I leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"Yea I think I need to lie down," Edward murmured to me.

"A hot shower, some advil, and good night's rest and you'll feel better in the morning," Carlisle said standing behind us and noticing Edward's condition.

"Oh, are you guys leaving?" Esme asked standing next to Carlisle. She ran a hand through Edward's hair and grimaced as she pulled it out. "Make sure you shampoo really good too."

We said our goodbyes to everyone and were almost to the car when Emmett stopped us.

"Hey… I wanted to say I'm sorry about earlier… I just overreacted or something; I'm not really sure. I was acting like a girl… no offense I mean. You know what I mean," Emmett told us as we nodded in amusement.

Emmett headed back inside as Edward and I got into my car. I sighed as I leaned back into my seat feeling relieved; all night I could feel the stares building up an uncomfortable pressure on my shoulders. Edward was leaning back in his seat with his eyes closed. Leaning over into his seat, I gently kissed his lips as his hands slipped into my hair.

"What was that for?" he smiled as I pulled away.

"A 'thank you' for bahaiving yourself," I teased him. But partly it was true; he hadn't kissed me once while we were inside.

"Because if that's their reaction to us sitting next to each other; I don't really want to know what their reaction would to be us making out," he joked seriously.

……..

"Hey I'm going to the store; you want anything," I asked Edward as I joined at him at the kitchen table. I jotted some things down on my list as he continued to grade papers.

"I'll come with you," he said capping his red pen.

"Oh you don't have to," I said as he looked up at me.

"But I want to," he pouted.

"Will you keep the PDA down to a minimum?" I asked hoping he wouldn't be upset. The fact that our families knew about us was a great relief, but everyone knowing about us… made me nervous. Actually a large part of me wanted everyone to know that Edward was mine, but it was the small town gossip that made my confidence falter.

"Yes I will," Edward sighed. "But actually I was thinking about us coming out to everyone…"

"Really?" I asked nervously and excitedly at the same time.

"Yeah but I know how you feel about all the gossip… so I was thinking about around Winter break? So you know it would be old news at school by the time we go back in January," he said not meeting my eyes. "But only if you want to; I mean I'm fine-"

"Alright," I cut him off liking the idea.

"Alright? You wouldn't mind?" he smiled finally meeting my eyes.

"Nope, I can't wait to let everyone know that Mr. Cullen is off the market," I teased him.

"Good… I was going to suggest summer vacation but I really don't think I could make it that long… Can I drive?" he asked giving me a hopeful look which disappeared as I sent a glare at him.

Surprisingly the grocery store was busier than usual which caused us to take forever. We had to explain Edward's injuries and why we were together to every other person we saw. Eventually I abandoned Edward in the cereal aisle and finished shopping. Edward joined me in the checkout line with a handful of groceries.

"I already got those," I said as he set them in the shopping cart.

"Yes, but I need some over at my place," he said in gloomy tone.

"Oh… right," I said as I piled all the items onto the conveyer belt. I watched as the elderly woman with the name tag "Cynthia" rung up the items and bagged them. Before I could pull out my wallet, Edward handed Cynthia his card with a smile.

"Edward," I scolded.

"Yeah right, like I'm letting you pay for my half of the groceries. Plus I remember that I owe a gallon of milk," he grinned as Cynthia handed him his card and we loaded the cart.

As we drove home there was a slightly awkward silence due to Edward's fidgeting.

"Are you okay?" I asked as he grabbed most of the groceries leaving me only a light bag to carry.

"Uh huh… do you still have the grocery list?" Edward asked as we made our way up the stairs to my apartment.

"Yeah," I answered him feeling it folded up in my pocket.

"Um can I have it back?" he asked with a blank expression.

"Back?" I asked puzzled fumbling my key into the door. Letting the door open I reached for the paper in my back pocket as Edward struggled to grab it from me.

"Please don't read it," Edward begged as I ran into the apartment tossing the bag on the couch. I unfolded it quickly earning myself a paper cut and saw the back covered in Edward's elegant writing.

_Cons_

_1. Claustrophobic_

_2. Less independence _

_3. Irritated _

_4. A LOT of cold showers_

_Pros _

_

* * *

1. Less rent _

_2. Less chores _

_3. Dependability _

_4. Security _

_5. Happier _

_6. Closer_

_7. More kissing_

"How did I not see this?" I asked myself rereading the words and trying to make sense of them. "What is this?"

"Nothing," he quipped as he set the groceries down on the kitchen table.

"No, really, what is this?" I asked him wanting to know what's been up with him.

"It's a…" he paused rubbing the back of neck. "Pros and Cons list for moving in together…" he said watching me with a panicked expression.

* * *

**AN: **sorry i havent updated in like 2 weeks! i should have posted like 4 more chapters by now, but you don't want to hear my excuses.......

Don't worry there is more to this scene in the next chapter, but i wanted to hurry up and post something for you guys.

Sorry I suck at life...... THANKS FOR READING!


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** S. Meyer owns Twilight... I'm just borrowing bits of it.

**AN: **Both **Tropic of Virgo** and **Wide Awake** were updated today so I've been on a _writing _high.... if you don't know what I'm talking about, look them up and thank me later. :)

* * *

**Chapter 18 **

"Us?" I said aloud. I hadn't even thought about moving in with him; we were basically living together now. Glancing around the apartment, I spotted Edward's things everywhere... lab reports under the groceries, laundry basket full of clean clothes, books on the coffee table. No doubt there would a similar occurrence in his apartment with my things.

"I wasn't going to ask you now; I was just jotting down things for when I did ask you because I know you have commitment issues. It was just-" he rambled on.

"Commitment issues?" I said a little bit insulted.

"What? I didn't say that," Edward replied quickly with wide eyes.

"This doesn't even make sense," I looked over the lists confused. "Why is _Cons_ first?"

"Because the _Pros_ list goes on… plus it shouldn't make sense to you. I just wrote down some ideas," he said grabbing the list from me. "Claustrophobic means having no privacy or personal space. You might get tired of me being around you all the time… No independence means that we have to talk to each other about every decision… Honestly you might get irritated with me once in a while and my habits will probably annoy you… And you get number 4," he cleared his throat as he blushed. Pros would be shared expenses and responsibilities… you'll have the security of having someone always being there… and there'll definitely be more kissing," he finished his explanation stuffing the paper into his pocket.

I remained silent and started putting away the groceries. His list showed that he was more worried about disrupting my life than about himself. And the only thing that I could think about was the one tiny problem.

"But we're not having sex…" I said as I tossed the bag of shredded cheddar into the fridge.

"Yes, I'm aware of that," Edward said in an amused tone.

"But you won't have any where to go if you… need to get away," I fumbled with my words not really sure if I'm explaining it right. Different memories of Edward reluctantly pulling himself out of bed to take a quick shower replayed over in my mind.

"Why would I need to get away?" he asked with a worried look.

"I just... I just don't want to pressure you into… something you don't want to do," I revealed to him my biggest worry as his expression changed from confused to knowing.

"Oh… you know," he started with a smirk. "I don't mind having sex before marriage."

"Bu-but, but you don't believe in sex before marriage. You want to wait," I told him stuttering horribly.

"I believe in sex before marriage if it's with you," he smiled taking a step closer to me as I stood against the counter.

"Well I want to wait," I said nervously.

"Okay then let's get married," he smiled taking another step.

"We've only been dating for almost two months," I told him.

"Okay then let's just move in together," he said resting his hands on my waist.

"Alright," I agreed.

"Okay- wait really?" he asked taking step back to look at me.

"I didn't really mind it in the first place. If you really want to, I think it's a good idea. I mean it's basically been a waist of money for the both of us. I can't sleep without you, and you cook half my meals…We're already living together, but just in two apartments," I explained as he stepped back towards me.

"When should I move in?" Edward asked lifting me onto the counter.

"What makes you think we're living here?" I asked thinking we should just start in a new place.

"Because I really don't want to move those," he pointed toward the laundry room at my washing machine and dryer.

"Oh… well I thought you said you were going to wait to ask me?" I said in nervous tone trying to tease him.

"That was before I knew you would agree so easily. I thought I was going to have to beg or flood my apartment or something," he joked.

"Ok… how's tonight sound?" I smiled up at him as he kissed my nose.

"Good, I'm thinking I should start with the clothes," Edward started to plan as phone started vibrate in my pocket. _Emmett _flashed across the screen.

"Hey Pooh Bear," I greeted him as Edward rested his forehead against mine trying to listen too.

"Oh, hello… I'm guessing you haven't read it then," Emmett said in low voice.

"Read what? Why are you whispering?" I asked listening closely.

"The girls are napping… but you haven't read Alice's book yet?" he asked.

"Oh no, I totally forgot," I said suddenly remembering the abandoned books in my car and feeling extremely guilty.

"Well I think both you and Edward need to read it as soon as possible," he told us in a cryptic tone.

"Alright thanks Em," I told him as we said our goodbyes.

"I can't believe I forgot about her book. I bet she's been waiting all day to hear from us," Edward murmured pulling away from me. "I'm just going to grab a load of stuff and bring it over."

"Okay, I'm going to order a pizza; you want the three meat kind?" I asked dialing the number to only pizza delivery place.

"Please," he said closing he door.

After ordering the pizza and grabbing the books from my car, I changed into some comfortable clothes – meaning Edward's and started rearranging the drawers in my dresser.

"Whoa, you could have made another trip," I said as Edward entered the bedroom with a huge pile of clothes. He probably looked very strange walking on his way back here.

"This was the rest of it actually. Most of my work clothes and my pajamas were already here," he smiled looking me over.

I easily cleared out half the dresser drawers making room for Edward's clothes, but the closet seemed to be a bigger challenge. I didn't wear that many different outfits, but half the closet was filled with things that Alice had given me that I hadn't even worn yet. Remembering the storage boxes under my bed, I dumped the paperbacks out of one of them and neatly stuffed a lot things I would never imagine wearing snapping the lid close.

"Why don't you just give all that to Goodwill?" Edward asked as he finished hanging up his clothes.

"Because I'd feel bad for giving it away and Alice would end up replacing it with more frilly things," I answered sliding the box under the bed. The doorbell rang just as Edward was about to respond.

"Pizza!" Edward squealed running out of the room, and I laughed as I followed with the money.

"Oh hello," a familiar voice sounded from the doorway. "I've got a large half cheese- half triple meat special. $17.45 is your total."

"Here you go," I smiled handing a $20 to my usual pizza guy whose name I could never remember… Paul, maybe?

"Keep the change," Edward growled taking the pizza and slamming the door.

"You didn't have to -" I started to scold him.

"Oh yes I did; he was undressing you with his eyes!" he argued mumbling something under his breath. He set the pizza box on top of the coffee table plopping himself on the couch.

"Yes but _you_ get to undress me with your hands," I whispered into his ear leaning over the couch. Edward gently gripped my arm and pulled me onto the couch.

"You can't say things like that and not expect me to do anything about it," he smiled as he held himself above me.

…...

"Please tell me you did it!" Emmett barreled into my classroom panting.

"No," I blushed hiding my face in my hair as Emmett flipped open the donut box.

"Bella, you really need to read it," he garbled out while eating a sprinkled donut.

"Oh!" I said feeling embarrassed and incredibly dumb. "No, but I brought it with me today," I told him pulling out Alice's book.

"Wait what'd you think I meant?" he asked me still chewing on a donut.

"I knew what you meant. How's the book? Is it really good?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Uh huh, are you guys having sex?" he asked sitting on top of a student desk.

"No," I blushed harder than ever before.

"Why not? He's fit, good looking, and a Cullen… he should be great in the sack," Emmett said leaning over to grab another donut. I would have laughed if he hadn't been so serious.

"I'm not talking about this right now," I told him as an early student wandered into the room.

"I'm sorry I brought it up. But read the book," he said as more students started to enter the room. I nodded as he left for his own class.

It wasn't halfway through first period when I started reading Alice's book. The main character of the story was a high school girl named Maxine (Max) White who could read minds… but of only males. The way Alice had written her was amazing; it really seemed like she was real or that you could know her. Max moves back to live with her father who lives in Forks when her mother remarries and is a bit of a loner in high school. I'd only finished a few pages when a student walked in with a small piece of paper.

_**Alice is so dead.**_

_**Want to help me **_

_**bury the body? **_

_**Check [] yes or [] no **_

Confused I wrote a quick reply and sent it back with his student.

_[X] Maybe. Why? _

But I didn't get an answer back. After ten minutes of waiting, I continued reading. Max befriends a girl named Emma and is invited to spend the night at her house. In the middle of the night, she goes downstairs to get a glass of water when she's shocked to see a boy with messy bronze hair and beautiful emerald eyes sitting at the table. She's so shocked to see him because she couldn't hear him – his mind. After ignoring her, he retreats back upstairs and she doesn't see him again until breakfast.

My jaw dropped as I turned the page. My eyes stopped reading and just focused on the words printed in a handwriting styled font at the bottom of the page.

_My name's Max. What's yours? _

_**Graham**_

_Hi Graham. Do you want to be my friend? _

_Check [] yes or [] no_

"Holy shit," I cussed loudly startling my students. Max White was me; that's why she'd seem so familiar. I jumped from my seat and was marching into Emmett's room.

"Honey Bee!" Emmett greeted me as some of his students giggled, but his expression fell when he saw the book in my hands. "Oh so you've been reading," he said following me out into the hall.

"It's me! And Edward! She's using us as characters," I said angrily. I can't believe she used our note… or that she even about our notes.

"Why are you so mad? She made me a girl," he scoffed as I realized the Emma was a female version of him.

"Alice is in so much trouble," I told him as I returned back to my classroom.

"I'll bring the shovel if you dig the hole," I told Edward as entered his room at lunch time. "How did she even know about the notes?"

"I don't know; I guess she found them in my room." Edward said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Found them? You kept all of them?" I asked opening his top desk drawer.

"Yes," he blushed as I pulled out a bottle of aspirin.

"Why?" I asked handing him three pills and taking two myself.

"Because it was the only thing I had of you," he said grabbing his lunch not looking at me. My inner girl swooned.

"That's incredibly… sweet," I said softly leaning over to kiss the small cut on his nose.

"Hey guys, we were wondering where you were," Jasper greeted us as we frowned at him as Emmett followed behind him. "Whoa, what's going on?"

"Oh we're going to kill Alice," I told him as Edward handed me a slice of leftover pizza.

"Hit her over the head with the shovel – take her by surprise," Edward told me his thoughts.

"Oh, lure her with shopping; she won't ever expect it," I continued.

* * *

**AN**:I've been writing a lot. I actually had to take a whole bunch of this out because it would have all too much.

Don't fucking take my idea about Bella being able to read minds of guys because I'm doing that next - like after this story. i think some of you would kill me if i stopped to write something else.

THANKS FOR READING! i love you guys


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. SMeyer owns all. well most of it.

* * *

**Chapter 19**

"I don't see the big deal guys; I'm flattered that Alice thinks I'm awesome," Emmett smiled as he started on his lunch.

"But she made you a girl," Jasper laughed.

"So you're not even a character in the book! I mean how many people can actually say that a character in a book was based off of them?" Emmett asked excitedly.

"Um, we can," Edward told him waving his pizza at me.

"Oh, right…" Emmett said as his excited expression fell.

"Please don't be too hard on her then," Jasper sighed eating his sandwich.

"Can we just change the subject?" I asked rubbing my forehead trying to rid of the horrible headache I had.

"Well, all the sophomore girls think that Edward's _sexy_ _hot_," Emmett laughed. "They think the scratches on his face make him look like a badass," he laughed harder.

"It's not just the sophomores," Jasper grinned.

"But don't worry, I told them that you were mauled by a kitten," Emmett panted as his face turned bright red.

Edward gave me a helpless look and surrendered to their jibes as we ate our leftover pizza quietly for the rest of lunch. I continued reading Alice's book during fifth period but had to stop because the class started to get a little chatty.

"Ms. Swan, what happened to Mr. Cullen?" Garrett asked me curiously.

"I'm not sure, but I do know that he was dropped on his head as baby," I said looking out into the hall towards Emmett's room and shaking my head as the class erupted with laughs.

"No ma'am, I mean the other Mr. Cullen. The biology one?" Garrett asked shaking his shaggy out of his face.

"Oh, well he was driving too fast, and his car hydroplaned off the road into a tree. He was very lucky," I said as my voice wavered and tears threatened to form. I'd tried my best to keep that out of my mind over the weekend, but the memory was resurfacing very clearly.

"Err, I'm glad he's okay," Garrett said sincerely trying to clear the awkward silence.

"Me too, but now I'm stuck driving his sorry butt around town," I joked hoping that might end some of the rumors that were going around. "It's part of -" I started but cut off by the sight of a small fairy out of the corner of my eye.

"Hi Ms. Swan," Alice greeted me in a mocking tone.

"Alice Cullen, you…" I started sternly but then remembered the twenty students sitting in front of me. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I heard you… were not happy. So I've come to talk to you," Alice said slowly shrugging away from me.

"Now?" I asked incredulously wondering why was she really here.

"Yes, I thought it would be better if we were in a public place," Alice told me as the class giggled at us.

"Right, class this is Alice Cullen, Mr. Cullen's sister," I introduced her to the class.

"And I'm Mr. Whitlock's fiancé," she smiled at them as they broke out into whispers. She held up her sparkling ring as the girls awed. "Oh, also Edward and I are twins; I'm four minutes older than him."

"Alice, you don't have to give them your whole life story," I discouraged her from talking… and failed miserably as she continued to babble on.

"And Bella, she used to baby sit us. I think that Emmett was a practice run for you guys," she laughed as the class got quite with confused faces.

"I used to baby sit Alice and Emmett," I answered their silent questions as they laughed.

"Wait, how old are you Ms. Swan?" Garrett asked.

"How old do you think she looks?" Alice asked them as I cringed covering my face in my hands.

"35"

"27"

"24"

"Well, she looks 25 to me," Garrett answered her honestly. "But she's been teaching here for like five years, so she has to be almost 30."

"I'm still in my twenties," I shot a glare at Alice. "How old do you think Alice is?"

"Well Ms. Swan, that's actually confusing because they're twins. She looks likes she's 20, but Mr. Cullen seems like he's 30," Garrett said right before the bell rang.

"Just finish your assignment for homework," I told my class as they scattered from the room.

"See, no one will care about the age thing," Alice smiled at me when the room was finally empty. I could only glare at her. Honestly, I had forgotten about it…

"He's just sucking up," I told her thinking about his low B.

"Wait, do you not have a class this period?" she asked looking at me with a panicked look.

"Nope," I told her.

"Well then…" she said moving slowly toward the door. "I think I'll go visit Emmett now." Alice hurried out of the room and busted into Emmett's classroom proving that she was only here hoping the combination of witnesses and time would dissolve my anger.

"Alice! Don't you knock?" Emmett's voice flowed into the hallway.

……

_Tick… tick… tick… tick_… the sound of the clock on the wall echoed in the room as I watched the stare down between Edward and Alice. After the final bell, I joined Edward in his classroom and waited until Alice found us. I sat on the student desk Edward was sitting in as he traced patterns on my thigh.

"So how are you feeling Edward?" Alice asked with a slight grimace.

"Alice I can't believe you… actually never mind, I can. This is why you've been so weird. You were throwing me at her and the blind dates. That forgiveness talk we had…" Edward started but stopped, shaking his head in disappointment.

"Why did you write about us?" I asked her softly. The anger that had been building up since lunchtime disappeared at the sight of Alice's tears.

"I didn't mean to… I had been playing with the story plot for a while, but I had to create two amazing characters that were meant to be soul mates. And ya'll just are… ya'll were so blind and I saw it so clearly that ya'll are perfect for each other," Alice told us sincerely wiping away a stray tear. Edward and I were both silent for a long minute trying to figure out what to say.

"Alice I'm not mad at you," I told her. "Now I just feel like you were using us for your book."

"I'd been trying to get Edward to ask you out since our 18th birthday," she laughed quickly glancing at Edward. "And I sort of figured that when you read the book, you would see Edward – in a different way…" Alice finished. She bit her lip nervously as she watched Edward who'd remained quiet this whole time.

"Do you think you said _ya'll_ enough times there Al?" Edward smirked.

"So you're not mad?" Alice asked him.

"Oh no, I'm furious… your sad face worked on Bella. She may have forgotten, but I still remember. What you did – you stole something very private and special and used it for every one to see," Edward told her angrily. I wanted to slap myself as I realized he was talking about our notes; I had forgotten… I was always a sucker for Alice's sad face.

"What are you talking about?" she asked looking at us confused.

"Throughout the book, Graham and Max write notes to one another…" he paused thinking she would catch on.

"Oh… that was ten years ago Edward. I didn't really think that mattered, and the _Check_ _yes or no_ format was just so adorable. I had to use it…" Alice smiled like nothing was wrong.

"It wouldn't _matter_?" Edward mock in an irritated tone.

"Edward," I warned as I place my hand in his hair massaging his scalp. "Alice, that was the beginning of many notes. It's sort of our… thing," I told her trying to figure out the right words.

"What?" she asked confused. Edward reached into his pocket and tossed the small piece of paper onto the desk she was sitting in. I watched as she unfolded it and her eye brows arced. "If there was an award for the cheesiest, sweetest gesture, you would win," she told us still looking over the note.

"Give it back," Edward mumbled snatching it from her hands.

"I'm sorry I didn't know… if it makes you feel better, both Mom and Emmett told me that they thought that it was the cutest thing ever," she smiled weakly.

"I think we should talk about this later. Edward needs some rest," I said worried about Edward. I knew his neck and back still ached from the accident.

…..

After dinner, we curled up on the bed each reading Alice's book, and Edward drifted off to sleep as he waited for me to finish. By the last page, I was wiping away tears from my face, and the only thing keeping me from sobbing was Edward's snoring. It was too cute to watch him sleep, and it didn't help that he kept rolling over to cuddle with me. I got off the bed slowly not wanting to wake him up and went into the bathroom to blow my nose.

"Finished?" Edward asked sleepily as walked into the bathroom.

"Yeah sorry, did I wake you?" I asked him as I readied my toothbrush.

"I hate it when you cry," he whispered as rub the blotched skin under my eyes. In response, I kissed his chin leaving a little bit of toothpaste. I knew apologizing would only bother him more.

"Alice's book – wow," I garbled out as he grabbed his own brush.

"I can't believe she killed me," he joked.

"I didn't know that Alice could do the tragic love story," I spitted.

"Yeah, didn't you ever read the story with the vampires?" he asked.

"No… but I think we should forgive her," I told him. I was never good with grudges.

"Yeah, despite the fact that she clearly based Max White and Graham Masen off of us and stole our note. Sure let's forgiver her…" he said with sarcasm. "We will, but I think Alice needs to sweat it out for a while," he said as he saw my distressed expression.

I retreated back into the bedroom and changed quickly into some of Edward's clothes. My cheeks burned as I turned around and found Edward staring at me with the toothbrush hanging from his mouth. I crawled under the sheets and waited to return the favor as he came out of the bathroom shedding his clothes.

* * *

AN: I know it's really late and short and crappy. And I'm sort of losing my passion for writing.... i mean I'm not an aspiring writer or anything but now I feel like I just need to hurry up and finish it. Don't worry I will finish this story properly. I wouldn't do that to you guys.

THANKS FOR READING.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing Twilight, but I now own gently used college text books.

* * *

**Chapter 20**

"_Hi, Edward and Bella are not home right now but their answering machine is, so you can talk to it instead. Wait for the beep." _

"That was weak, Bella," Edward laughed. "My turn."

"_If you are a burglar, then we're probably at home cleaning our weapons right now and can't come to the phone. Otherwise we probably aren't home and it's safe to leave us a message."_

"That was dumb! The only person who would ever like that one would be Charlie… Next," I laughed.

"_Hi, Edward and Bella's answering machine is broken. This is their refrigerator.... Please speak very slowly while I write down the message and I'll stick it to myself with one of these magnets."_

"Ok, I have to admit that was cute," he grinned at me.

"Thank you," I blushed.

"But next!" he laughed.

"_Hello, you've reached Edward and Bella. We can't pick up the phone right now, because we're doing something we really enjoy. Bella likes doing it up and down and I like doing it left to right... real slowly. So leave a message and when we're done brushing our teeth we'll get back to you." _

"Oh no! That was sooo dirty!" I laughed with Edward.

"I don't think so; I think that was our best one yet. I think-" he was cut off by the phone ringing. I looked around the couch trying to find the phone.

"Edward where's the phone?" I asked a little panicked.

"I don't know. You had it!" Edward shouted as he ducked his head under the couch. We both froze as the ringing stopped and Edward's voice was crooning out the dirty message.

"_Hello Bella, remember me? This is your mother, Renee… I believe you have a lot of explaining to do. Call me back as soon as you can. Oh and hello Edward, nice to… hear you." Click._

Ah shit. I completely forgot about Renee.

"Found it…" Edward held up the phone with a look of terror on his face. I dialed the number and waited nervously as I watched Edward fidget around the apartment trying to shove books into the already packed bookcase.

"_Hello Bella," _Renee answered the phone in an oddly calm voice.

"Hi Mom," I greeted nervously. I knew she was going to be upset that I had kept this from her for so long. And I knew she was going to say something about how fast my relationship with Edward was progressing.

"_So who's Edward?" _she asked.

"My boyfriend and we work together, and we live together - just moved in actually. And that message you heard was a joke. We were trying to decide on a message for our answering machine, and we lost the phone…" I paused needing the air to breathe. I had panicked and the word vomit just spilled from my mouth.

"_So _who_ is he?"_ she asked confused.

"You remember the Cullens? Carlisle and Esme-" I started.

"_Oh! Is he your friend with the cute dimples and all the muscles? I've always thought you would end up-"_ Renee answered me excitedly. I knew she always had a thing for Emmett.

"No Mom, that's Emmett. Edward is his younger brother…" I paused not sure of what to say next and was met with silence. "Mom? You're there?"

"_How _old_ is he?"_ she asked.

"Twenty three…" I said quietly. The last person I needed judging me on this was my mother. Renee laughed and mumbled something like _I knew she was my daughter_. The conversation lightened up, and we continued chatting for half an hour. I promised to email a picture of Edward and me and promised to try to work out a visit for the holidays.

"I'm guessing that went well," Edward smiled sitting down next to me on the couch.

"Yep she's happy for us," I grinned widely at him as he pulled me into his lap. I had been completely wrong about what my mother would think of us, and I was thrilled.

_**Have you ever smoked pot?**_

_**[] yes or [**__x__**] no**_

_No. Have you?_

_[] yes or [__**x**__] no_

_**Almost. Freshman year at UW, a guy gave Emmett some, **_

_**but it turned out to be oregano. No more attempts after that.**_

_Okay wow. Have you ever committed a crime?_

_[] yes or [__**x**__] no_

_**Yeah right, I am the Chief of Police's daughter. You?**_

_**[] yes or [**__x__**] no**_

_Nope_.

_**Liar, what about the speeding ticket?**_

_Oh, you mean the one that was your fault?_

I laughed softly reading Edward's response. Today during third and fourth period, the students had to attend an assembly with a special guest speaker, so most of the teachers were stuck in the corners with a pile of papers to grade. Within the first ten minutes, Edward and I had gotten bored and started writing little notes to each other; and by now it had become an extended game of 20 Questions. I was pulled from my thoughts by the sound of whispers and chairs scrapping the floor.

Apparently the assembly was over, and the smell of food coming from the kitchens made my stomach growl. I walked ahead of Edward to remain inconspicuous, but as I turned down an empty hallway, I looked behind me to see Edward's eyes moving upward to meet mine.

"See something you like, Mr. Cullen," I flirted blushing.

"Yes I do Ms. Swan," he smiled pulling me into Jasper's room to give me a kiss. His soft lips met mine roughly, and my knees threatened to turn into mush.

"This is awkward," a voice sounded behind us. Edward pulled away, and I saw Jasper staring at us with wide eyes.

"Sorry," we both mumbled before pulling out our lunches and settling down into some of the student desks. Edward and I had become more… comfortable with PDA; now that Emmett and Jasper had finally stopped gawking at us when we showed any kind of affection toward one another.

I chomped down on my turkey sandwich as Emmett strolled into the classroom still wearing the huge smile he had been all morning.

"What's wrong with you?" Jasper asked him as he plopped down into a desk.

"It's probably gas," Edward joked.

"Oh… it's been six weeks hasn't it?" Jasper asked with a giant grin.

"No comment," Emmett nodded his head yes. "I don't like to talk about bedroom activities in front of the virgins," he teased as he smile grew even larger.

"Bella's not a virgin," Edward told them as I blushed. "And I probably know more about the process than you."

"She might as well be one, and you can't fully understand it unless you experience it first hand," Emmett said it still teasing.

"Can we change the subject?" I asked glaring at Emmett. I didn't want him to go into all of this because it wasn't Edward who was holding back… it was me.

"Alice's book was-" Emmett started.

"Next subject," Edward said sharply.

"Alice is planning a shopping trip to Seattle soon, but I figured we could do a guys thing, you know, cards, pizza, beer," Jasper said taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Oooh, I'll come if Honey Bee makes her seven layer dip," Emmett said looking at me with hopeful eyes.

"Um, I think Jasper meant it as you and Edward… you know, _Guy's Night_?" I said slowly making sure Emmett caught on.

"But Bella _is_ my Guy's Night," Emmett said looking disappointed. I never thought about it like that, but I definitely was. I reminded myself to hang out with Rose more.

"I'll still make it for you though," I told him.

"Bella, you could come if you want. I don't mind," Jasper told me, backtracking and not trying to hurt my feelings.

"No no, I'll be fine," I smiled. "Plus it'll be nice to have some alone time," I joked.

"Ha, Ha, very funny," Edward mocked.

……

I drove silently as Edward bounced in his seat. He was like a little kid after school as he bounced around my classroom rushing me to hurry up. Before I was even in park, Edward was unbuckled and out of the car. I followed him inside the small garage and nearly laughed out loud at the sorry scene before me.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry," Edward cooed apologizing as he fell to his knees and rested his head against the hood of his car. Rose's head mechanic came out of the small office and tossed Edward his keys. They chatted briefly, and Edward was in the car revving the engine. "Hey want to go for a ride?" he asked giddily.

"Nope, but could you pick up some groceries for me?" I asked him pulling out a short list I had jotted down.

"Okay," he smiled. And for the first time in two weeks, I had felt bad about keeping his car from him; actually he could have come anytime to pick it up, but I had said that I didn't want him driving for a while.

"Don't drive too fast," I smiled as he drove off. As I drove home, I decided to fix lasagna for dinner knowing that it was his favorite.

As I put the pan into the oven, I realized how long Edward had been gone. My stomach started to turn in knots and my breathing quickened as images of Edward's car smashed against a tree flipped through my mind. I grabbed my phone and prayed that he was okay as it rung.

"Hey Love," he answered nervously after the second ring.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" I asked him quickly.

"Oh nothing's wrong… are you okay?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I was just checking up on you," I said sighing in relief. Edward was okay.

"Well… I was about to call you… um, I was wondering what kind to get?" he said it awkwardly like a question.

"What kind of what?" I asked.

"Uh, tampons," he said.

"Oh…" I said as my cheeks burned. I had completely forgotten that they were on the list, and I didn't think about it when I gave it to him. "The regular ones in the blue box with the yellow daisies."

"Okay, got'em," he said quickly.

"Okay, I love you," I told him.

"Love you too," he hung up.

I flung myself onto the couch and dug my head under the pillow trying to hide myself from embarrassment. But then more embarrassing moments just flitted into my mind. Like the one time Renee made me wear a bikini, my top came off when a wave knocked me over. And in high school when I stuttered my way through my oral quizzes in Spanish class. And also the time I tripped in the cafeteria during my first lunch duty at Forks High. I wanted to gouge out my eyes to stop the memories, but I dropped the thought when my cell started ringing.

"Hello?" I answered quickly without looking at the Caller ID. Part of me panicked wondering if it was Edward and if he was hurt…

"Hey," Rose greeted.

"Oh hey," I replied sighing in relief.

"Ouch thanks, I feel so loved," she laughed.

"Sorry, it's just Edward's out and I get… I worry," I told her.

"Well you shouldn't; Edward's a big boy. And I'm sure you've found out in more ways than one," she laughed at her own innuendo.

"Was there something you wanted?" I asked ignoring her dirty comment. I did not want to discuss my sexless relationship with Edward.

"Oh, I wanted to know if you and Edward wanted to come over for Daphne's first Halloween," she asked.

"Yeah sure, I'll tell Edward," I said.

"Oh is he busy right now? Is he" she started.

"Bye Rose," I hung up on her knowing from her tone that she was going to say something extremely dirty. I jumped when I heard the sounds of the key scraping against the lock.

"Hey Love, sorry I took so long," he said before giving me a quick kiss. "A group of seniors started following around the store," he said as he set the bags down onto the kitchen table. "And they kept asking strange questions like what's my favorite snack?"

"I'm sorry," I said trying not to laugh as he came back and sat down next to me.

"And then it got worse because I was just standing in front of the tampons. I had no idea which kind to get you and then I was frustrated because I should know what kind. And then these girls went into a frenzy asking who I was buying tampons for and who my girlfriend was," he finished with a huff.

"I'm sorry they hassled you… and I'm sorry about the tampons. I forgot about them and I didn't mean for you to get them." I kissed his nose where the tiny scratch had healed.

"No it's okay. I want to buy tampons for you, and I don't mind doing things for you," he kissed me on the nose.

"You want to buy tampons for me?" I asked actually giggling.

"Yep," he said as he pulled me into his lap.

"You're too good to me, you know that?" I said still feeling guilty about the car.

_Ding_! The oven timer sounded from the kitchen.

"Is that…" Edward sniffed. "Lasagna?" he asked excited.

"Yep," I smiled.

"Oh you're too good to me, you know that?" he smiled repeating my words before he kissed me quickly and pushed me off of him.

"_**Hey this is Edward**__ – and Bella – __**We're not in right now**__ – So leave us a message – __**After the beep.**__" BEEP! _

_

* * *

_

**AN: **was the very end too corny for you? i've noticed that i tend to do fluffy/corny really well. haha

uggg, school starts next monday for me and i wanted to be done with this story by then; but im not and ive got another story idea that i want to do... so just to let you know, updates might take longer. yes longer than they are now, even though a week and some is not that bad compared to others, but ill try to do better. it seems like im just treading in fluff here.

THANKS FOR READING!


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing…

* * *

**Chapter 21**

_Knock knock! _

My fingers moved on their own accord tugging randomly on soft curls, and I gasped for air when I was allowed to breathe. Soft wet kisses were placed below my ear working their way down my neck to the soft spot on my collar bone. When my brain finally received enough oxygen, my fingers pulled harder lifting his lips back to mine.

_Knock knock! _

"Pizza," Edward mumbled against my lips.

"Forget it," I murmured.

"I thought you were starving," he kissed the corner of my mouth.

"I still am," I nibbled on his bottom lip. Edward fell off the couch cursing looking at me with wide eyes.

_Knock knock knock!_

"She's gonna kill me," he grumbled to himself.

"I'll get the door," I breathed heavily pulling myself up from the couch.

"Not like that!" Edward jumped up from the floor. I'd already reached the door when he came up from behind wrapping an arm around me covering my chest. Wait? _Where'd my bra go? _

"Sorry we didn't hear you," I said opening the door. Oh my…

"A large half-cheese, half-triple meat special…… oh, hi Ms. Swan, Mr. Cullen," Ben Cheney greeted us awkwardly.

"What happened to the other guy?" Edward asked.

"Oh, Paul? He was fired; the boss got too many complaints about him. He was kind of creep," Ben said holding out our pizza looking up at the night sky. "$17.45 please."

"Keep the change," I handed him the money as Edward took the pizza with his free hand.

"Oh, um…just so you know, a bunch of us are going Trick or Treating tomorrow night. They want to try to hit up everyone," he warned us. "So uh, Goodnight," he said before disappearing to his car.

"For now on, _I'm_ answering the door," Edward told me as I silently agreed.

-

_**Will you do me a favor?**_

_**Check [**__x__**] yes or [] no **_

_Always, Love_

_**Please cover my lunch duty?**_

_**Check [] yes or [**__X__**] no**_

_Never _

_**Don't you love me?**_

_**[**__X__**] yes or [] no**_

_Always and Forever – until you_

_make me do your lunch duty_

_then i won't so much.  
_

_.  
_

I read over my failing attempt to get Edward to cover my shift of lunch duty. November's schedule had been posted and lucky me got the last week before Thanksgiving Break. I was already in a crabby mood, but I feel relieved as the bell for third period rang. So far there hadn't been any rumors about me and Edward, and usually second period likes to dish about all the gossip. Thankfully, all the rumors about Edward's mysterious girlfriend and the tampons had finally stopped circulating… or at least in my classroom they had. I was very grateful toward Ben; I had a feeling he would tell no one after he gave us a warning about tonight.

Students started to shuffle in and soon both Angela and Ben entered the room. Angela gave me a bright smile as Ben blushed pulling her down the aisle to their seats. Well almost no one… I smiled wearily at them. After handing out the class work, I retreated back to my desk and tried my best to relax. If I had trouble with two of the quietest kids, then I was going to be in deep trouble if a whole school new about Edward and me. I wanted every one to know about our relationship and that he was mine, but I hated all the unwanted attention. Standing in front of twenty kids talking about literature, I can do.

I looked out into the hallway when I heard Emmett's deep laughter. Edward was standing in front of Emmett's desk shaking his head as Emmett laughed. Emmett waved at me when he saw me, and I waved back taking the time to ogle Edward… feeling better about everyone knowing about our secret.

-

"Hello! Come on in!" Alice greeted us as Edward and I stood on Rose and Emmett's front porch.

"Oh no… let's go home," Edward whispered to me.

"We can't; we've been horrible godparents to Daphne so far. We're just going to have to endure it," I told him looking over Alice who was dressed up as Snow White.

"Hey Alice… you dressed up," Edward greeted her with no enthusiasm.

"Nice to see you too little brother, and I'm on candy duty, so yes I dressed up," she told him.

"You just wanted to wear the costume again, didn't you?" I teased her remembering it from her early high school years.

"Hey, I make a very convincing Snow White," she defended herself.

"Yeah they both have the same shrilly voice," he told me.

"Oh yeah, Snow White does have an annoyingly high voice," I said honestly.

"Ugh, shut up you two. Just come in," Alice opened the door wider for us to come in.

Daphne was dressed up in the typical first Halloween baby pumpkin costume. I swear it must be mandatory in the parenting handbook or something… but she did look adorable. Esme had her and was cooing random things to her to get her to smile. Every time she did, Esme would "ooh and aw" and Carlisle would snap a picture. Edward had Emmett's camcorder and walking around the room recording everything.

But when I held her, her eyes got really wide and she got very quiet. Of course, no smiles for Aunt Bella. Carlisle and Edward tried to comfort me as I did my best cooing at her. Carlisle stated that she was just learning by taking in all the new sounds and people. Finally Daphne reached up at me and grabbed a piece of my hair. I was amazed by the way her eyes moved as she waved her hand around… until she tugged on it. She broke out into giggles as I winced, and instantly the pain went away. She was smiling at me!

"Have you and Edward talked about kids yet?" Rose asked me quietly.

"What? No. We've just…" I paused remembering our small announcement. "No, we haven't."

"Well do you even want kids?" she asked.

"Yes, with Edward I do," I said quickly surprising myself.

"I think you should get on it then. You know I think with a week of trying you guys can get pregnant if you just-" Rose told me seriously.

"Noooo, nope I don't want to know," I cut her off handing her Daphne. "Hey, we forgot to make our announcement," I whispered when I made my way over to Edward.

"What announcement?" Jasper asked loudly gaining everyone's attention.

"Um, Bella and I are living together," Edward told them.

"That's it?" Esme asked bored after a few seconds of silence.

"Yep," he answered shrugging at me.

"We already knew that," Emmett laughed.

"But we just officially moved in, I don't have to pay the lease on my apartment anymore, we made a new answering message for the machine, and I had my mail forwarded," Edward said exasperated.

"And you say I'm a drama queen," Alice piped up from the front door.

-

"So you're not worried if we're seen together?" Edward asked me as we waited in our regular booth.

"Nope, but I just don't want to go around parading our relationship… not until December at least," I smiled.

"So if people knew, I could kiss you anytime I want?" he asked looking up from the menu.

"I suppose," I laughed.

"Alright then," he said as he cleared his throat and stood up acting like he was going to make a big announcement.

"Sit down," I hissed at him pulling him back down into the booth as he gave me a fake pout.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late," Seth greeted us plopping himself down.

"Where's Kim?" I asked looking toward the door of the diner.

"She doesn't feel well; I think there's a bug going around," he told us waving over a waitress.

"I hope she feels better soon," I told him feeling bad for Kim. I hated being sick.

"You and me both, she just looks so pitiful; I can't stand it," he said rubbing his eyes.

"It'd be okay if you want to cancel lunch and go be with her," Edward offered.

"No I can't," he said glumly.

"No it'd be okay with us; we can reschedule later," I smiled.

"No, I mean, I can't. She kicked me out," Seth laughed.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Because I was bothering her… but I was just making sure she was okay," he complained.

"Oh, I know how that is," Edward told him in a knowing tone.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked him wondering if I should feel offended.

"That you hate it when people try to do stuff for you," Edward told me.

"Well I'm sorry for being an independent woman. Plus people don't need to be wasting their-" I started to rant.

"But it's not a waste, Bella. Maybe people are just trying to show you how much they care about you. You're so stubborn-" Edward started.

"I'm stubborn?" I interrupted him.

"Sometimes you just need to…" Edward hesitated.

"Sometimes I need to what?" I asked annoyed. Edward shook his head and ran a hand through his hair aggravated.

"Um, are you guys fighting? Do I need to move?" Seth asked us shrinking down into his seat. I started laughing at the sight and at the stupid conversation. And I was kind of happy that Edward and I could at least argue about something.

"I love you," Edward told me smiling in a certain way that made me blush.

"I love you, and I'm sorry," I continued to laugh.

"Man I wish Kim and I would fight like that," Seth told us seriously.

-

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Edward asked me again for the hundredth time.

"Yes, I'm sure," I laughed handing him the large bowl of dip.

"But what are you going to do while I'm gone?" he asked sounding worried. We really needed to get our own hobbies.

"I don't know… I might hop in the tub with a book or something," I lied easily. It actually sounded like a good idea.

"Oh, I'm definitely not going now," his jaw dropped.

"Fine, I won't take a bath. I promise," I told him as he stared at me.

"No you can take one if want just… don't tell me if you do," he mumbled as he gave me a quick kiss and left.

I waited five minutes before grabbing my keys and jumping in my car. Edward was only going to be at Jasper's for a few hours, and it was going to take me at least an hour to get to Port Angeles…

My cheeks were burning within the first five minutes of when I entered the store. And it didn't help that the girls working kept asking if I needed assistance. _No,_ _I_ _don't need helping picking out lingerie for when I eventually try to seduce my boyfriend, thank you_. I ended up grabbing random hangers of my size from different racks and locked myself into a dressing room. After untangling myself from lacy straps and sheer fabric for twenty minutes, I finally found something I could actually wear. I left the tangled mess for an employee to clean up in the dressing room and hurried myself out of the store with my purchases.

When I got home, I searched for a good place to hide my lacy mess which ended up in the storage box under the bed and threw the new sets of matching underwear in the dresser. I'd never cared if my bra matched my panties, but it bothered me now. My eyes drifted to the bathroom door; ever since the idea was brought, I've really wanted that bubble bath.

_Oh man, I should do this more often_. I sighed as I soaked in the tub breathing in the lavender from the bubbles and listened to the soft piano music flowing from the living room. The tension and the embarrassment from this afternoon was slowing slipping away, and I could finally smile knowing that I would be somewhat prepared for when the time came. I was deciding whether or not I should shave my legs when the bathroom door opened and Edward's head popped in.

"Edward!" I flinched and blushed a light pink as water splashed onto the floor. He remained silent as he closed the lid and plopped himself on the toilet never taking his eyes off me. "What are you doing?" I asked mesmerized by his stare.

"Enjoying the show," he smiled. Something was off…

"Are you drunk?" I asked skeptically.

"Almost, just a buzz," he smiled tilting his head like it gave him a better view.

"You didn't drive home, did you?" I asked him sternly sitting upright in the tub.

"Never… Mom… did," he spoke slowly. It took me a full minute to realize that I was exposed. I sunk back into the tub and blinked back the tears knowing I'll never stop worrying about him being in a car.

"I'm sorry," I told him as I felt his hands on my face.

"Don't cry, Love," he sobered up. I hate that I cry, and I hate knowing that it rips him apart.

"I'm ready for bed," I whispered not feeling the least bit tired.

"Okay," he kissed me before retreating slowly out of the bathroom.

I found him lying beneath the sheets and discovered he was only in his boxers as I curled up against him. I placed several kisses on his bare chest giving him my best pitiful look.

"So you wouldn't want to cover my lunch shift now, would you?" I asked.

"Noooo," he moaned rolling himself on top of me. "But i might want to cover something else..."

"What does that even mean?" I looked up him enjoying the pressure of his weight against my body.

"I have no idea," he laughed kissing a soft spot on my neck.

That night I personally learned that Edward did know a lot of _things_ about the human body.

* * *

**AN**: still no sex, but you can imagine some pretty lemony things though there at the end if you want. ; )

I expect a couple more chapters really to wrap everything up. I really don't want to start anything dramatic in this story. Some stories are just meant to be fluffy and corny – sorry. But I did start writing my other story idea which i think is pretty interesting. Im handwriting it out so I wont upload a chapter and be stuck. I want to have an actual plan for that story and I wouldn't be able to write much because of school, but if you want a little taste I can post a tiny bit onto the next chapter if ya'll are interested – let me know.

Also I want to sort of apologize to people who read the Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins because now you'll have to wait a year for the third book. The sequel came out today and I'm frustrated because it cuts off at a cliffhanger. It's a brilliant trilogy! But I suggest to you that you wait until next year to read them so you don't throw the book out the window… unless you're a HP veteran like me and can wait.

THANKS FOR READING!


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: wow it's been a while right...

* * *

**Chapter 22**

I woke up smiling; I think my whole body was smiling. I felt relaxed and happy and light and free… if last night was a preview for what was to come then I can't wait until we finally got around to the good stuff.

"I know you're awake," I said snuggled into Edward's chest.

"How do you do that?" Edward asked surprised.

"Because you're not snoring," I told him turning around facing him.

"I don't snore," he hitched my leg over his hip and began to caress it. "And someone needs to shave her legs."

"You better get used to it because when were married, I'm only shaving my legs once a year," I laughed as he froze staring intently at me. "What?"

"Are you serious?"

"No," I said nervously. I thought he knew I was joking. "I'll probably end up shaving them everyday. I tend to miss random spots and not even near the ankle but like-"

"You really want to get married?" he asked.

"Wait, what?" I asked confused.

"You want to get married?"

"Of course, I want to get married... don't you?" This was making me nervous; I hadn't thought about it much, but I'd just assumed that we would one day.

"Yes."

"Fine then let's get married," I told him… and he just laughed. He laughed! I moved to get out of bed, but he just pulled me closer to him.

"No Love, wait," he continued laughing.

"Great, I'm proposing and you just laugh," I said annoyed. Good thing I wasn't actually proposing. I would have been mortified…

"No Love, it's just that not a month ago you said you weren't ready for marriage, and I remember very clearly that marriage was one of the reasons why you didn't want to be with me -"

"I've always wanted you," I told him.

"It's just... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," he apologized.

"Well like you said, that was a month ago; things change. And I know you think I have commitment issues-" I started to tell him.

"I never said that," he interrupted.

"But I don't have any issues if you're the commitment," I finished.

"You really mean that?"

"Yes."

"Marry me," he asked.

"No," I told him.

"I'm serious! Marry me," he said sternly.

"I am too. You laughed at me so no. Ask me again later, and we'll see how it goes," I said escaping from his grasp and locked myself in the bathroom.

"Bella, open the door." Edward's voice sounded through the door.

"Nope," I laughed.

"Well… at least shave your legs while you're in there…"

…..

Thankfully today was the last day before Thanksgiving break and my last day of torture in the disguise of lunch duty. It had been three weeks since Edward and I talked about marriage, and during those first two weeks, he proposed 6 times. And every time I said no… even including the romantic dinner date proposal in Port Angeles and the incredible corny note at school.

_Will you marry me? _

_Check [] yes or [_**x**_] no_

_**You can't ask me **_

_**while we're at school!**_

_**But I still love you.**_

For the first few times, I said no to just tick him off for laughing at me. And for the times after, I don't know when I became such a romantic, but it just didn't feel right. It didn't make sense; in the end it wouldn't matter how or when or where we got engaged, just as long as we got married I'd be happy. And then this last week, there hasn't been a single proposal which I found myself disappointed. Like I said, my mind just didn't make any sense.

So far the students had been wound up… and also aggravating. I've realized that today is just going to be one of those days where everything goes wrong. I've forgot to put deodorant this morning, there was no milk for my cheerios, I bumped my head against the desk, and I woke up with a fever. I felt like crap and I wanted to be here just as much as they did. And I still had to endure one of the worst days of lunch duty. Lunchtime of the last day before a major holiday was always the worst because the kids were so loud and rowdy and ready to get out.

"Hey Honeybee?" Emmett asked barging into my classroom.

"What?" I snapped at him.

"Ouch, is today one of those days when I need to avoid you?"

"What do you want?"

"I need your box," he said.

"What box?"

"The big box with all the band-aids and stuff,"

"You mean first-aid kit?"

"No, this is not a _kit_, this is a box," he said pulling out the small box off the book shelf. "More kids come to you than the nurse. I swear you're running her out of business," he joked. We don't even have a real nurse. Mrs. Cope is our stand in, and if it's serious, there's the emergency room at Forks General.

"Ok enough, what happened?"

"A stupid staple ripped through my finger." He held up a bloody finger as I winced.

"Okay, hurry up please," I asked holding my breath.

"Sorry… Class, heads up to you kids, Ms. Swan here faints at the sight of blood," Emmett laughed making my students giggle.

"Don't tell them that; I do not faint at the sight of blood!"

"Okay, you get nauseous and you vomit," he laughed.

"Emmett, shut up! Some of them might purposefully hurt themselves to just watch me do it," I scolded him.

"Alright, thanks Honeybee," he said holding up his band-aid finger. "How ever will I be able to repay you?"

"Take my shift of lunch duty?" I asked desperately.

"Hell no," he said hurrying out of the room.

Here it was… the awful torture that the school puts us through. Lunch duty. And today was the worst because I had to either cram in a sandwich or wait until my planning period to eat something. Earlier in the week I just had to sit in the corner and pretend to watch the kids by glancing up from my book once in a while. But on days like these, I have to walk around the cafeteria to make sure the students are behaving. Principal Meyer calls it _patrolling_…. I can't wait until that woman retires.

So far everything was okay. I had to yell at two sophomores to stop throwing food at a table of freshman girls, and several students stopped me to chat as I walked by – which I've learned that most kids are friendlier at lunchtime. It's probably because of the food…

"Hey Ms. Swan?" A timid voice stopped me.

"Yes?" I looked down to see a small freshman girl.

"You wouldn't happen to know anyone who would be interested in free kittens? My cat just had them last week, but we're trying to find homes for them already. They won't be ready to give away for a while, but if you-" she rambled.

"Alright I can ask around for you, but um, could you save one for me?" I asked cutting her off.

"Sure Ms. Swan! I'll let you know when they'll be ready to be picked up," she smiled turning back around to her table.

I continued _patrolling_ when students around me jumped up and started to yell at something. I searched through the chaos of students and found two squabbling freshmen. On the other side of the room, I saw Ben and Garrett shove their way through probably trying to help me break up the fight for which I was grateful. But a couple of freshman boys I could handle. Girls on the other hand… if they were upperclassmen, I knew to get help; I learned that when I was teaching in Seattle.

I squeezed my way through the students and grabbed the back of the boys' necks to pull them apart. The kid on the left was bigger so I had prepared to use more force on my left side, but I didn't expect the flailing fist coming from the right. A strong pain flooded my face near my right eye, and I fell backwards hitting my head on something hard. I had only been lying on the floor for few seconds when I felt his hands on me; I managed to open my eyes to see a panicked Edward cradling my face. _How did he get here so fast?_

"Bella, can you hear me? Are you okay?" Edward asked hovering above me.

"Yes, you don't have to shout, and I had a stupid piece of toast for breakfast," I grumbled sitting up.

"That's good… I'm sorry I drank the last of the milk," he apologized kissing my forehead.

"It's alright, I'll live," I joked trying not to cry as Edward dabbed at my nose with some paper napkins.

"I'm bleeding?" I asked loudly.

"Just a little bit," he tried to calm me.

"Great, so now you're going to take me to the hospital, and then make get a CT, and then Carlisle will tell me I have a tumor, and then I'll die," I rambled almost hysterically and crying. With the way my day has been going, it was possible that could happen.

"No no, Love. I promise we won't go to the hospital," Edward soothed me as he lifted me up from the floor.

I replaced his hand on my nose and kissed his neck as he growled at the surrounding students to move. Out in the hallway, Jasper and Emmett each had one of the freshmen by the elbow taunting them as they walked toward the front office with Garrett, Ben, and Angela trailing behind us whispering.

"One thing to hit each other, and another to hit a teacher, but hitting Ms. Swan…" Emmett started.

"Did anyone else notice that Mr. Cullen and Ms. Swan are being… a little touchy-feely? I think they're together. _Together_ together, you know," Garrett whispered.

"I have to admit I'm impressed. You guys haven't even finished your first semester of high school, and you've managed to fail my class already…" Jasper teased them.

"No, did you Ange?" Ben mocked ignorance.

"Oh wait until Chief Swan gets down here; you'll be sitting in a cell for so long," Emmett laughed heavily dragging the kid into office as the rest of us followed in.

"Nope, you must be imagining things again Garrett," Angela giggled.

Edward rushed me into the little room that was dubbed the nurse's office setting me down on the plastic covered cot. I winced as my head started to throb painfully, and with the fever, I felt like I was going to throw up. Mrs. Cope came in with an ice pack, and I was very grateful for the coolness that numbed my face.

Out in the hallway I could here Principal Meyer barking at everyone _demanding_ to know what was going on. I listened closely as everyone started talking at once. Apparently Peter and James got into some argument about a dare or a bet or something, and as I tried to pull them apart, James accidentally punched me in the face. Ben and Garrett had tried to help me and eventually pulled the boys apart as Angela ran off to get Edward, Jasper, and Emmett.

"Why'd you run all the way down to the science hall for help?" Meyer asked Angela.

"Well I figured… that's where Mr. Cullen was, and I figured he would want to know since he's her best friend," Angela mumbled about Emmett.

"Why is she bitching about Angela? She didn't do anything wrong?" I asked Edward annoyed making Emmett snicker in the doorway. "She did the right thing. You would have been pissed if no one told you; no one else knows where getting married or that we're even together."

"You're getting married?" Emmett asked with wide eyes.

"Ya'll are engaged?" Jasper popped his head in.

"Yes, but no," Edward smiled. "We're getting married, but we're not engaged. I haven't officially proposed."

"Who's engaged?" Meyer asked appearing in the doorway. "Edward?"

"Then propose you dumb ass!" Emmett laughed.

"I have. Seven times. But she hasn't said yes officially," Edward said aggravated.

"Seven?" I asked confused. I distinctly remember only six proposals.

"I tried once while you were asleep..." he mumbled.

"Who? Who won't say yes?" Meyer asked.

"Me!" I said exasperatedly.

"You?" Meyer frowned.

"I told you they were together! I so called it!" Garrett's voice sounded in the background.

* * *

AN: Soooo just to warn you... there's only like 2 more chapters left... please don't hurt me.

THANKS FOR READING!

Also a little **sneak peek** for my new story that I won't be posting for like a month or two. I'm going to try to write most of it out before loading anything up on FF. Basically Bella can read guys' thoughts and Edward and Emmett are new in town. But she finds out she can't read Edward's. Hope you think it's decent.

"Hi, I'm Bella." I stuck out my hand to him like Emmett had to me. But he ignored it. He looked at my hand and up to my face and just ignored it. I tugged back my arm and concentrated on his thoughts. I couldn't hear him. Nothing.

"What's your name?" I asked him. Still no reply. Verbally or mentally.

"Don't worry about Edward, Bella. He's being a jerk today," Alice apologized for him.

_He's being a dick because you were a total bitch this morning_. Emmett told me unintentionally.

"Jasper think of something," I told him.

_I've got the month of May... does singing count? _He thought.

"Yeah," I answered him. I could hear Jaz and Emmett, and I could even hear Mike Newton and Ben Cheney from across the room. But the Beautiful Boy gave no thoughts. Maybe it's because I haven't heard his real voice... or maybe...

"Were you born with a vagina or something?" I asked him. Maybe he was born with both sets of genitalia or some weird shit. Everyone choked and Emmett spritzed his milk all over Jasper.

"What?" Beautiful Boy finally acknowledged me. Still no mental sounds...

"Were you born a female?" I asked.

So that's a rough cut. I hope it was okay. There's not as much fluff in this story like Passing Notes.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

* * *

**Chapter 23**

"We can walk faster you know," I mumbled to Edward who was patiently walking me down to my classroom.

"I know, but you've got a head injury and a fever. We move too fast, and you'll get very nauseous. I would like to be home when you get sick," he told me rubbing my back.

"You and Emmett are too related," I grumbled.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Nothing."

We finally reached my room silencing the whispers of my fifth period class as we entered. I quickly cleared my desk and locked my drawers still holding the ice pack to my face as Edward picked up my bags.

"Is that everything Love?" Edward asked earning a few 'awws' from a gaggle of girls.

"Yep… Class, Pooh Bear will be watching over you so feel free to misbehave and have a good break," I said as Edward led me out into the hall.

"Seriously, I think we can walk faster than this," I complained.

"You could, but you can't even see where you're going with the ice pack over your eye," he said carefully.

"Bells!" Charlie's voice sounded behind us.

"Dad?" I turned to see him pacing toward us.

"Jesus H, Bells," he winced taking in my appearance. "Let me see your eye… you're gonna have a hell of a shiner."

"Thanks Dad," I said sarcastically.

"A student hit you?" He asked roughly.

"It was an accident, but the kid looks like trouble," Edward told him.

"Okay thanks, how you feeling Bells?" Charlie asked.

"Terrific," I groaned wishing people would stop asking me that.

"She woke up with a fever this morning, so she'll be in bed as soon as we get home," Edward told him.

"You're not taking her to Carlisle?" Charlie asked surprised.

"No, she doesn't need to go…" Edward paused for a minute but Charlie seemed to be concentrating on him. I turned my neck to see Edward pointing at me and mouthing something as he shook his head.

"Hey!" I yelled at Edward who gave me a panicked look.

"I'll call Carlisle later to check on her," Edward said kissing the top of my head hugging me.

"Alright, well, take care of her for me," Charlie patted Edward on the back.

"Will do, are you going to be able to make it Thursday?"

"I'm supposed to be on duty, but I can drop by for a bite. Feel better Bells," Charlie waved heading toward the office as we continued our way to the parking lot.

"I really think we need to move faster now," I mumbled as the nausea started to set in.

……

I woke up exhausted and alone. As I sat up, I realized that I'd just spent two days in the bathroom leaning over the side of the toilet. I remembered sleeping on the tiled floor and the way Edward had tied my hair back and when he would hold an ice pack to my face as we just leaned against the side of the tub. _Where is Edward?_

I moved toward the door as my head started to lightly throb under my right eye. I found Edward standing in front of the stove stirring a pot of chicken soup.

"Hey Love, you're awake. How're you feeling?" He smiled.

"Tired… and hungry," I added as my stomach growled.

"Good, you should be; you went through two boxes of saltines, but they didn't stay down for too long," he said shaking his head.

"Yeah, I remember," I grumbled.

"Here sit down." He pulled out my chair and set down a bowl of soup in front of me.

"Edward… thank you," I thanked him for more than just the soup.

"I'd do anything for you Love," he kissed my forehead.

"Yeah anything except my lunch duty," I joked as he winced sitting down next to me.

"I'm never going to live that down," he muttered.

"Sorry," I apologized feeling guilty.

"You're not supposed to apologize to me, remember?" he smirked at our little inside joke. When I leaned over to kiss his cheek, he turned his head at the last second kissing me deeply on the lips.

"Edward, I don't want to get you sick," I pulled away from him.

"I've been cleaning up after you all weekend; I would have gotten sick by now," he pouted.

"I would apologize for that, but I know you enjoyed every bit of it," I told me stuffing down my soup. "I can't wait to see how you act when we start having kids."

"We're having kids now too?" Edward joked.

"Edward you were meant to reproduce, look at you. I think it would be an actual crime if you didn't pass on your genes… and your mother would kill me," I said seriously.

"You know there's a chance that our kids could turn out like Emmett or Alice," he told me.

"Alice is not allowed to be a godmother, may be if we have a boy," I thought it over.

"Alright I'll try to make sure we have a boy," he laughed.

"Good, I'm going to take a shower," I kissed his cheek before my bowl in the sink.

"Please don't announce it every time you're going to be naked," he mumbled as I left kitchen. I didn't think I could ever wipe the smile off my face. _How did I get so lucky?_

"Edward!" I gasped. All the air felt like it was kicked out of me when I entered the bathroom. My face was purple and a little green too.

"What? What's wrong?" He panted as he ran into the bathroom looking me over.

"My face! Haven't you seen my face?"

"Yes I have; it's very pretty," he tilted my chin.

"Edward," I whined. "I have to wear a lot make up now."

"I'm sorry," he kissed the bruised skin under my eye.

"No, I'm sorry I freaked out," I grumbled looking at myself in the mirror. "I should have expected it."

"I should've warned you," he mumbled moving his lips to my own.

"No," I pulled away covering my mouth with my hand.

"I won't get sick," he whimpered.

"No, I haven't brushed my teeth yet."

"Bella… fine, but I want my kiss. I'll be waiting," he complained shutting the door behind him.

After I was sure I had shaved every stray hair on my legs and my mouth minty fresh, I finally left the bathroom to find Edward. But it didn't take me long; Edward had fallen asleep on the floor sitting against the bed. Leaning over I kissed him moving my lips lightly over his until I felt him wake up.

"Hello sleeping beauty," I smiled.

"Hmmm, I like waking up this way," he moaned sleepily. He pulled on the area behind my knees causing me to fall straddling his lap. My fingers easily found there place in his thick locks, and his mouth found its.

"Did you hear that?" I asked him in between kisses.

"No."

"Was that the door?" I heard the faint noise again.

"No."

"I'm going to check," I stood up stumbling a little.

"I'm not doing something right if you're still coherent," he mumbled stretching out on the floor. I hurried to the door as someone knocked lightly again.

"Carlisle… what's up Doc?" I greeted him awkwardly letting the door open for him to come in.

"Hey Bugs, I just dropped by to check on you… you look a little flushed. Are you feeling alright?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm fine; I was just-" I stuttered trying to find an excuse that wasn't 'I was just making out with your son.'

"Dad?" Edward entered the room with flushed with his hair stacked in every direction.

"Oh," Carlisle laughed looking between us making me blush. "I guess that you're feeling better then."

"Yeah, I think it was just a stomach bug," Edward wrapped an arm around me. "One of our friends had it a few weeks ago."

"And you feel alright too?" Carlisle asked him.

"Yep, how's Mom?"

"She's excited for Thursday… so I'll just leave you two to whatever it was that you were doing," he winked at me as we said our goodbyes.

"You think he knew we were-"

"He knew," I interrupted.

………

I bounced around the apartment making sure everything was in place. I decided yesterday that I really wanted to this with Edward, and I figured a surprise was the best way. At least I hope in was… As soon as Edward had left for the grocery store, I had adorned the lacy trap that I stored under the bed and set out some candles. I looked at my reflection in the mirror studying the skin under my eye. I had globbed half a bottle of concealer over it to hide the large bruise, but it wasn't enough.

"Bella, I'm home!" Edward called out as he opened the front door. "Guess who I ran into at the store?"

"Who?" I asked panicking. I couldn't decide if I should be sitting or standing by the bed.

"Charlie," he laughed. "He was standing in the frozen food aisle so I brought him home for dinner." I was frozen with shock; my dad was here? Now? When I was trying to seduce my boyfriend?

"Uh…" I stuttered opening drawers to find some clothes to put on.

"Bella?" Edward asked worriedly.

"Just a minute," I shouted trying to pull on a pair of jeans.

"Are you okay?" he asked walking into the room stopping to take in the scene.

"I…" I stammered as I only one leg on. His eyes widened looking me over and his jaw dropped.

"Oh… Oh! Oh my-" Edward jumped up and down with excitement.

"Sssh! I'm horrified enough; I don't need my dad coming in here," I blushed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I can get rid of him. I can-" he whispered.

"No! He's already here; just go start the meat. I'll fix some spaghetti," I shook my head finally pulling on my jeans and blew out the candles.

Dinner was unbearable. I fixed the spaghetti in record time, and I made a specific amount to make sure we'd run out after one serving. And it didn't help that my dad noticed the awkward tension; he kept giving us confused looks as we attempted a conversation.

"Are you feeling okay Bells?" Dad asked setting his plate on the counter.

"Yeah I'm just a little tired," I lied.

"Well I guess that's my cue to leave," he said pulling on his jacket.

"I'm glad you came over Dad," I gave him a small hug.

"Thanks for having me over. I missed your cooking," he smiled patting his stomach.

"Anytime Charlie," Edward walked him to the door saying his goodbye.

I piled the rest of the dishes starting the sink water. I sighed dumping the plates into the bubbles as Edward came up behind me resting his head against mine.

"I'm so sorry," he breathed against my neck.

"You didn't know. I was trying to be… of course this happens to me," I laughed.

"Why tonight?" he asked rubbing my shoulders.

"Because you've been so sweet and you took care of me… and I can't even look at you anymore without wanting to jump your bones," I admitted.

"I think that's a good thing," he chuckled moving his hands lightly down to my hips. "A very good thing." He turned me around and pressed me against the sink nibbling on my neck.

"I- we can't. The mood's ruined," I muttered.

"My mood's not ruined," he reached behind me turning off the sink and lifted me up. "Don't worry; you can wear that lacy thing another time."

"Who said I ever took it off?" I smiled as we started shedding clothes on our way to the bedroom.

………

"Why does your mother need almonds again?" I asked him as we walked.

"I don't know, but when I checked my phone this morning I had eight missed calls and six texts from her telling me to bring almonds," he sniffed. "Why did you want to walk, again?"

"Because I haven't been out of the house since Friday, and as much as I loved yesterday I think we both need the fresh air," I smiled.

"I love you," Edward stopped me to give me a kiss in the middle of the sidewalk.

"I love you too," I snuggled closer to him as we entered the Thriftway. The store was empty with a few stragglers like us getting last minute things.

"Could you grab the almonds? I got to pick something up real quick and I'll meet you back here," Edward asked walking off as I nodded. The almonds were easy to find, but there were too many to choose from… raw, roasted, salted, bitter, sweet.

"Bella?" I turned around at the sound of my name. There was a very familiar and pregnant blonde woman standing behind me, and it took me less than a second to remember who this was.

"Tanya," I greeted her surprised.

"Hi, how are you?" she smiled rubbing her belly.

"I'm good; you look great," I nodded to her stomach.

"Thanks, girl number two," she patted smiling. "I'm in town visiting my parents. Are you still having Thanksgiving at the Cullens?"

"Yep," I answered awkwardly. I didn't know Tanya that well, and we never said more than a few words to each other in our exchanges.

"How are they? I haven't seen them in years," she asked.

"They're doing well. Emmett and Rose just had a baby in September, and Alice is getting married soon."

"Oh wow, I can't believe it. And how's Edward?"

"He's great; he's actually teaching biology here at Forks High," I smiled.

"Wait, he's living in Forks? I can't believe he got stuck here," she mumbled to herself. Edward wasn't stuck here...

"Love, what's taking you so long?" Edwards's voice sounded at the end of the aisle. "Tanya?"

"Edward?" she smiled surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Last minute shopping," he pointed at the almonds on the shelf and gave her a hug.

"What's this that I hear about you living in Forks? From what I remember, you hated Forks, and you couldn't wait to get away."

"Things change and I'm very happy in Forks," he smiled wrapping his right arm around me.

"Oh..." Her eyes widened as she took us in. "Oh!" Tanya squeaked as she stared at his right hand. I looked down to see a small box of condoms in his hand; my cheeks burned as I grabbed them and hid them behind my back.

"How long have you two been... together?" She asked nervously.

"A few months… after I finally convinced her to go out with me," he said jokingly even though it was kind of true.

"Wow, I'm so happy for you," she seemed sincere. "I've got to go. Mark worries too much," she waved her cell phone waddling up the aisle. "Tell everyone I said hello!"

"We will; it was good to see you," Edward waved. "She looked good," he said to me. I stood anxiously as my thoughts whirled around in my mind kind of confused.

"We're probably going to need another box," I mumbled tossing the box of condoms to him. I walked in a daze to the checkout lane where 'Cynthia' smiled sneakily at us as she rung up our items.

"Are you okay, Love?" Edward asked as we walked outside into the cold.

"What? Oh, I'm fine," I muttered.

"You know in high school I was a really moody kid," he started nonchalantly. "I had this huge crush, but I couldn't do anything about it. Sooo I asked out Tanya because she was the total opposite. I mean I really liked her; she was awesome, but she wasn't a constant reminder of this other girl. I get really annoyed though sometimes, and I talked about leaving Forks and just getting away."

"This isn't helping; I don't like knowing I made you feel like that," I grumbled.

"Who said I was talking about you? Rosalie was hot," he laughed.

"Oh…" I stuttered feeling completely lost.

"Bella, I was joking," Edward pulled me to a stop. "I'm not stuck nor will I ever be stuck when I'm with you. You are my life now."

"But what about Forks?"

"Where else am I gonna go? I love Forks; this is where my family is," he said pulling me to him.

"You know if you ever wanted to leave, I'd follow you," I told him.

"You wouldn't have to; I'd never leave without you," he whispered before placing his lips on mine. As he sucked on my bottom lip, a loud honk alerted us pulling us apart. We waved to the familiar students driving by and continued walking home.

"You need to wipe that smile off your face," I laughed as Edward turned into his parents' driveway.

"What smile?" he grinned. "You mean the one on your face?"

Before we even got out of the car, Esme was waiting anxiously her hands out for her almonds. If she wanted them so badly, why didn't she just get them herself? I wondered as she hurried back inside. Esme always acted strange around the holidays…

Instead of plopping on the couch like I usually do when I come over to the Cullen's, Edward pulled me up the stairs quickly not even stopping to greet Carlisle.

"Hey Dad. Bye Dad," Edward quipped as we passed him on the stairs.

"Hello," he chuckled continuing his descent.

"Edward," I started to scold, but he yanked me into a dark room cutting me off. "What are you-" he silenced me with his lips as his hands roamed over me lightly.

"Hmm, what were you saying?" he asked pulling away slightly.

"You know we can't do this now," I grumbled into his neck.

"I bet I can change your mind," he mumbled into my skin. I felt a light vibration coming from his body knowing he just received a text. "You better take a shower when you're done," Edward read it off to me backing away.

"What?" I read the text again.

"Oh eww, this is from Mom," he winced turning on the lights. It was then that I realized that we were in his old room where I've only been in here once before. It was neat and tidy like I imagined it always was; and the shelves were nearly empty except for old trophies and awards.

"What?" I turned to him finally registering his words. Esme thought we were…"Oh we're definitely not having sex in here now."

"Come on," he flipped off the lights leading me out of his room.

He stayed silent as he opened another door and sat me down next to him on the bench. After flexing his fingers and cracking his knuckles, he opened the lid of the piano and began to play. Faintly familiar notes filled the room as his fingers moved quickly across the keys. I'd never seen him play before like this. Never so close. His face softened, and the tone lowered peacefully. As he finished the song, I released the breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding.

"That was beautiful."

"You're beautiful," he smiled at me.

"Trust me, you're the beautiful one in the relationship," I laughed.

"I beg to differ," he shook his head at me.

"You know, Alice once told me that you only played when you were sad and lonely," I thought out loud.

"That was probably during my melodramatic phase of life. I told you I was a moody kid," he laughed. "I even tried to write you a song when I was like twelve."

"You did? Do you still remember it?" I asked.

"Maybe," he blushed. His fingers moved smoothly against the keys playing a very familiar tune. It was my favorite Beethoven piece from a mixed CD I had which I played constantly in the apartment.

"I thought this was Beethoven?" I asked confused.

"No, I told you it was Beethoven, but its not..."

"You wrote this? When you were twelve? What about the other songs?"

"It's not the same version; it's been revised quite a few times… but I recorded a bunch of songs for Mom's birthday a few years ago and that was my copy that you found," he explained.

"But why didn't you tell me when I asked you who it was?"

"I don't know. I guess I was too nervous to tell you. If I knew you were going to like it so much, I probably would have told you," he shrugged his shoulders as I shook my head at him.

"You're-"

"Hello Honeybee, I'm home!" Emmett's voice bellowed from the first floor, and the sounds of his stomping started.

"You're the sweetest man ever, did you know that?" I told him before kissing him lightly.

"I'll be sure to remind you whenever I do something wrong," he joked.

"Bella!" Emmett entered the room pulling off the piano bench into a huge bear hug. "I'm sorry I didn't come by to see you, but I can't get sick now with Daphne."

"It's alright; I missed you too Pooh Bear," I said slowly as he continued to hold me.

"Emmett, let her go," Edward laughed as I stumbled backward onto his lap.

"How's your eye?" he asked leaning against the doorframe.

"All better, see," I pointed to my face.

"I didn't know make up was a cure," Edward mused.

"Shut it," I muttered nudging him.

"What's wrong with you?" Edward asked Emmett who was just starring at us with a shocked expression.

"Oh no, he knows… I told you to stop smiling like that," I whispered to him.

"I can't help it; it's not my fault that you're so-"

"Stop!" Emmett covered his ears. "Stop; I don't want to know anything."

* * *

AN: Sorry it's been a while...... and I lied. I'm not sure how many chapters are actually left, I only said that to warn you that this story was going to end very soon.... as soon as I write it... and yes I know I suck. There's not even a note in this chapter. :( and I didn't really edit this much so sorry for the mistakes.

THANKS FOR READING


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!

* * *

**Chapter 24**

"So how was it?"

"You kicked out Edward just to ask me how it was? I thought you didn't want to know anything," I said confused as Emmett sat himself next to me on the piano bench.

"I didn't want to hear anything uh… erotic, and I didn't want any kind of dirty image of you guys. But I'm your only decent girlfriend right now; Alice is his twin sister, and Rose is just gonna want to know the nasty details," Emmett explained. "So how was it? Was it better than Jake?"

"Um, what I had with Jake doesn't even compare. I mean, what I had with Jake was special and I'll always love him, but not… not like Edward. Edward was-"

"Please try to say his name as little as possible," he interrupted.

"I didn't know it was supposed to be like that; we were so connected, and it was just amazing," I managed out.

"Was it a spur of the moment or was it planned? I bet you planned it," he laughed.

"Shut up, I did plan it, and it turned out horribly wrong," I mumbled. "He invited my dad over when I had everything sexed up… I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Oh my god that's so embarrassing!"

"No, embarrassing is buying condoms in front of his old girlfriend," I blushed from the memory of this morning.

"What?"

"This morning we went to the store to buy Esme some almonds, and I ran into Tanya. Then he comes up carrying a box of condoms, and she definitely noticed."

"Wow… did she call you Bella or Ms. Swan?" he asked nervously.

"Bella, ooohh man, it would have been mortifying if she called me Ms. Swan," I cried covering my face in my hands. "Is this okay?" I peeked through my fingers.

"Is what okay?" he asked confused.

"Edward and me, and that we're… together. I mean you and Rose waited until you were married."

"I think it's great that you're together; I'm so happy for you guys. And with Rose and me, don't worry about it. Actually… Rose wasn't a virgin when we started dating," Emmett paused. "Freshman year she was dating some senior, and he got too rough with her. He raped her basically, and she didn't tell anyone." Emmett wiped his face as his voice struggled with anger, and I was frozen. "She told me awhile after we were dating, and I lied about waiting for marriage. I was nervous and scared, and I didn't want to pressure her, so we waited."

"I'm so sorry Emmett… I had no idea," I stuttered with tears in my eyes.

"No don't cry; she can't know I told you. No one else knows besides my parents because she doesn't want to make a big deal out of it," he told me wiping the tears off his face.

"Okay," I hugged him wondering how I was going to manage that as the door flew open.

"You had sex!" Rosalie beamed standing in the doorway. "Oh was it that bad?" she asked taking us in.

"These are tears from laughter," I lied.

"Are you sure? You've got to be sore from all that phh-" she started.

"Stop! Let me leave please," Emmett ran out of the room closing the door.

"So how was it?" she smiled as I spilled the details.

……

When I finally emerged from the piano room, I found Edward and Jasper sitting outside the door laughing and playing with a deck of cards. But once he looked up at me, Edward popped up in front of me cradling my face.

"You've been crying," he winced.

"Don't worry it was nothing," I kissed the corner of his mouth.

"Come on," he dragged me into the bathroom closing the door behind us.

"Why are we- oh," I flinched seeing my reflection. My eyes were puffy and red, and the concealer wasn't doing its job properly. Annoyed with the whole thing, I turned on the facet and washed my face letting Edward pat my face dry.

"Why were you crying?"

"I don't think I should tell you now," I mumbled into the towel.

"It doesn't have anything to do with yesterday, does it?" he asked nervously.

"Yesterday?" I looked at him confused thinking about yesterday. "Noooo, yesterday was perfect. You should already know that," I blushed as a smug look covered up the nervous one on his face. "This is just something Emmett told me about Rose."

"Is it about her old boyfriend? The abusive one?"

"You know about that?"

"Kind of, Alice had to know everything about everyone when we were kids – scratch that. She's still like that, but I remember one night that Emmett came home upset; Alice overheard them talking about how some guy had hurt her or something. We never talked about it," Edward explained shrugging his shoulders.

"Come on Bella, time for me to kick your ass at Scrabble!" Emmett banged on the door startling us.

"Stop-" I started to scold him.

"Shit, what happened to your face?" he winced at my bruise.

"I'm pretty sure she was born that way," Jasper joked from down the hall.

"Oh!" Alice gasped appearing next to Emmett. "I can fix that with some make-up..."

"No, I feel better without the pound of concealer... and lighter too," I told her.

"She's not that ugly Alice," Jasper laughed.

"Ha ha, very funny," I scoffed stepping out of the bathroom.

"Aw damn, I'm sorry Bella," Jasper apologized as he saw my face.

"It's alright… except now I'm not going easy on you," I joked following them downstairs.

"Please, I'm the master of board games," he replied smugly.

…….

"Q-A-N-A-T… on a triple word score equals… 42 points," I laughed writing down my score and plucking five more tiles from the box.

"Challenge! Is that even a real word?" Jasper asked again flipping through the dictionary.

"Stop challenging!" Alice giggled from his lap. "It's an _underground irrigation tunnel_," she quoted from memory of our past games.

"This is ridiculous," Jasper muttered putting down N-E-A-T as Rose laughed darkly.

"It feels great not being in last," she sipped her beer. "And to drink again."

"I'm a teacher!" Jasper yelled annoyed pulling out more letters from the box. "I should be good at this."

"But you're a math teacher, dude," Emmett laughed at him laying down Q-U-A-F-F.

"Come on kids; food's on the table," Esme called us from the dining room. Esme had prepared a feast. There was so much food, but with nine of us – ten including Charlie – it would definitely get eaten quickly. Carlisle said a short Grace as we held hands before diving into the food and saying things that for which we were thankful.

"I'm thankful for new beginnings, hope, and family," Edward squeezed my hand. I was thankful for him and that we all had someone special in our lives. But then a random thought floated in my mind reminding me of Charlie…

"I'm thankful for my lucky boots, my publishers, my family, and my husband," Alice smiled at Jasper whose face turned deathly pale. There was an eerie, silent pause as everyone stopped moving.

"You're married?" Esme asked dropping her fork.

"I knew she was going to be the death of me," Jasper mumbled to himself.

"Mom, I can explain," Alice stuttered.

"Yes please explain why you got married and didn't tell anyone; I expected this from Bella and Edward, but not you," Esme sounded disappointed.

"Uh," I almost tried to interrupt, but stopped at the sight of Emmett and Edward piling large amounts of food onto their plates.

"I was terribly stressed with everything going on – the book publishers, moving, and the book tour. And I still wasn't Alice Whitlock yet so I convinced Jasper to get married, and then we would have a big wedding later on," Alice rambled on.

"Daphne check crying," Rose stuttered as she and Emmett got up from the table. Edward jerked his head mouthing for me to follow them. I stumbled quickly into the living room and turned to see Edward following with his plate with food.

"Edward," I smiled holding in my laughter.

"What? I'm hungry," he grinned. "Hurry my room, wait, don't hurry. Just go."

"I'm confused… shouldn't you be downstairs. I would think that you wanted to watch Alice getting yelled at," I said as soon as Edward shut his bedroom door.

"Yeah but it's Thanksgiving not Christmas," he joked setting the food on his bed.

"Wow I can't believe they got married," I sat on his bed placing the plate on my lap.

"I can… they did keep their relationship secret for months," he said chewing a piece of turkey.

"True… Carlisle didn't seem too upset though, but I don't think I've ever seen him angry."

"Dad's not really an angry person, but he is the disappointed father type though. That kills us… especially when he does that head shaking thing and the nose pinching."

"You do that too you know," I told him stealing the fork from him.

"What?"

"The nose pinching thing."

"No I don't," he shook his head.

"Yes you do when you're stressed out," I laughed pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Pssh, you lie," he waved me off standing from the bed.

"Right, what are you doing?" I asked as he laid flat on the floor fumbling for something under the bed.

"You'll see," he grunted pulling out a shoe box covered in dust. Pulling of the lid, he dumped a large stack of magazines onto the bed.

"Are you showing me your porn collection?" I joked scooping some green peas into mouth.

"No," he told me curtly. "I've never needed that crap," he said with a wink which made me violated and excited at the same time.

"Medical journals?" I looked puzzled at them as he huffed at me.

"Nope." Flipping one open, he began to pull out familiar pieces of paper.

.

_Do want to pull a_

_prank on Emmett?_

_Check [__**x**__] yes or [] no_

_._

_Would you like_

_breakfast for dinner?_

_Check [__**x**__] yes or [] no_

_**Yes, but only if**_

_**I get to help**_

_**.**_

_**Do you want to watch a**_

_**movie with Alice and me?**_

_**Check [] yes or [] no**_

_[x] maybe_

_What movie?_

_**The Goonies**_

"Our notes?" I flipped through the pieces of paper reading them.

"Yep."

"I was so lame… and stupid. I should just have talked to you," I shook my head at my shyness. Most of the notes were awkward one liners and could have been easily said…

"Nah, I wouldn't have talked to you. You intimidated the hell out of me, and my voice was doing that squeaky high pitch thing at the time," he laughed laying down on the bed.

"But I wish I had gotten to know you better," I told him setting the plate on the desk.

"It wouldn't have happened. I had this big master plan… I would avoid you while I was still a kid, and then when I was older like 20, I was going to woo you. We get married, have 8 kids, and die of old age," he told me nonchalantly as he pulled me down next to him.

"Wow… you were kind of a stalker," I laughed.

"Yes, I'm aware of that." He said closing his eyes and breathing deeply. I laid there watching him because he looked so peaceful, and then I couldn't stop the horrible feeling welling up in me.

"It also worries me…" I whispered to him as he eyes flew open. "Sometimes I think that you're just love stoned, and soon you'll wake up and realize that I'm not that girl… I'm just me. Old and ordinary."

"I – shit, I don't even know what to say to that… I love you, and I'll always love you. But I didn't come back to Forks just for you; it was definitely a bonus though. I did still have a crush on you but I thought it would fade, and we'd become friends… But you still blew me away; as I got to know you better, I fell in love with you," he whispered back tightening his hold on me.

"You're impossibly sweet, you know that?" I kissed his jaw running my nose along it.

"And I'm the one who should be worried, but I'm confident you'll keep me around for awhile," he grinned smugly.

"Why?"

"Because…" he paused dramatically. "I'm a great lay."

"Very true," I laughed hard into chest.

…….

"The foulest stench is in the air, the funk of forty thousand years, and grizzly ghouls from every tomb are closing in to seal your doom…" The heavily whispered words woke me up, and I swatted at the noise hard to make it stop.

"Ow! Bella!" Emmett whined from somewhere.

"Emmett what are you doing?" I opened my eyes to see him sitting on the floor.

"You've never been a heavy sleeper before, so I may have been trying to scare you."

"You're not a very good Vincent Price," I mumbled sitting up.

"I know… Mom called us back to eat, but you guys were sleeping so we thought you guys needed your rest," he snickered.

"Ugh, does everyone know?" I groaned.

"Uh yeah… you should know that piece of information saved my life," he nodded. "Mom found out I knew about Alice and Jasper getting married-"

"What? How you find out?"

"I might have been there as a witness… and Mom was not happy. So when she turned on me, I told her you guys had sex and now I'm hiding."

"I thought she already knew," I thought thinking about the text message she'd sent us.

"I don't think she was sure about it because she shouted 'I knew it' a few times as I was running away. Is he still asleep?"

"Yes, so when you were telling everyone we had sex, did the thought that I might be mad at you enter your mind at all?"

"No… yes… It didn't matter. You guys were sitting there with these creepy smiles on your faces. It was a little obvious," he laughed.

"How long have they been married?"

"Remember that weekend when Jasper had that guys' night?"

"A month isn't too long, I guess…" I tried to make it sound not so bad.

"Nope, they're screwed."

* * *

AN: So you guys are totally lucky with that last chapter because that day I uploaded, my computer completely died… stupid viruses. We had to wipe out my entire computer, and reload the software onto my computer….

Honestly I wouldn't have minded except that I had written half of this chapter already and 20,000 effing words for my other story **gone! **I'd written out like 5000 words in a notebook but that was seriously hurting my hand with all the notes I take in my classes. So don't expect that story until 2010…

Sorry for editing errors, I should probably get a beta, but I don't want someone nagging me all the time to update and write and I don't know how that works. I'd rather be a beta…just not for my own stories haha. And sorry for that dark shit (but not really) in there too. I got a little 'angsty' there with all the fluffly fluff.

But I love you guys, really you're awesome.

THANKS FOR READING!


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I own nothing... except a crappy computer that's easily susceptible to viruses.

* * *

**Chapter 25**

This was awkward, and my face felt like it was going to be stained red forever.

After Emmett persuaded me into homemade pie and Esme brownies, I left the still sleeping Edward dead in his bed, and not even three minutes after I left him, he came into the kitchen groggy and with unruly hair.

"How long were we out for?" he asked grabbing a fork and stealing my slice of pie.

"About two hours," I replied reaching for my plate.

"How did you even wake up? I thought you were dead," Emmett asked watching him with wide eyes.

"I can't sleep without Bella," he said finishing the last bite as Emmett stared at us silently.

"You've got to making some of this shit up," he deadpanned shaking his head up.

"What?"

"Never mind, come on everyone's watching the game," Emmett led us into the living room where we sat now…

Esme, Alice, and Rose kept sending me knowing glances and smirks, Carlisle would wink, and Jasper gave us sympathetic smiles, but he was probably relieved from the whole 'I married Alice without the permission' thing. Apparently that topic had been put on hold for now. And also the silence was deafening. Everyone was being quiet and the only noises were Daphne cooing and the television.

"Can I hold her?" I asked Jasper who was cradling the small pink bundle.

"Yeah," Jasper gently placed her in my arms as I rolled my eyes at his cautiousness. Daphne had definitely warmed up to me now… meaning she didn't automatically cry every time I held her. Her eyes were wide as she took me in and remained that way until she burped giggling and smiling.

"Oh! Guess who we saw at the store this morning?" I asked trying to start some conversation.

"Who?" Carlisle asked.

"Tanya!" Emmett shouted his eyes never leaving the screen.

"Oh how is she?" Esme asked. "I just saw her mother last week."

"Very pregnant," Edward mumbled cooing down at Daphne.

"Oh that's nice," Esme said sounding wistful.

"Who's Tanya?" Jasper asked confused.

"Edward's old girlfriend," Alice spoke quietly to him not wanting anymore attention.

"Yeah, and she cheated on Edward when he wouldn't sleep with her," Rose scoffed.

"Because he wasn't really in love her… yada yada yada… still hung up over Bella even though he'd never take a chance with her-" Emmett started still watching the game.

"That's not how it happened!" Edward yelled over them. "We just drifted apart, and I wasn't a very good boyfriend to her."

I blushed as Edward gave me an agitated look, and I looked back down at Daphne who somehow fell asleep during all the commotion for which I was kicking myself for starting it. We fell back into the same awkward silence as before… I knew I should have talked about the weather.

"I'll get it," Alice popped up from the couch to get the door as the door bell rang.

"Hey!" My dad greeted everyone cheerfully hugging Carlisle and Esme and shaking Edward's hand. But he wasn't a cop for nothing… noticing the thick tension in the room, he looked over Daphne and me and asked, "You're pregnant aren't you?"

"Oh I wish," Esme mumbled.

……

"They definitely knew," Edward grumbled as we entered the apartment.

"That's because your brother shouted 'Edward and Bella had sex' in front of everyone," I told him shrugging out of my clothes wanting my pajamas.

"What! When?"

"When we were asleep. Emmett told her as a distraction so he could hide. Apparently Emmett was actually at Alice and Jasper's ceremony," I told him jumping into bed under the covers. "Wow… I can't believe Alice is married," I whispered more to myself than to Edward.

"Yeah um… I kind of knew they were married," he chuckled nervously as joined me in bed.

"What?"

"Jasper told us that night when we all got together for cards and beer… he just blurted it out and Dad nearly had a heart attack, but we made a pact to not tell anyone about it and just pretend we didn't know anything about it," Edward explained as my mind went into overdrive deciding how I should react. And my mind decided to be selfish…

"I can't believe you!" I sat up in the bed with my feet struggling against the sheets.

"Whoa," he stuttered surprised by my reaction.

"You knew your sister was getting married, and you didn't go? You're the Maid of Honor; you're supposed to be there for your sister!" I stumbled toward the living room. "And you didn't even tell me!"

"I, uh, are you seriously mad about this?" he stammered following me around the room.

"Don't I sound serious?" I hissed at him instantly feeling guilty seeing the panicked expression on his face. His usual emerald eyes were watery and dim, and I felt horrible.

"Yes," he nodded his excessively as I collapsed onto the couch.

"I'm sorry. I'm the scum of the Earth; no worse than that… what does scum eat?" I asked looking up at him.

"Depends on the definition of scum… Scum can be inorganic crud which isn't living so it can't consume anything, but pond scum like algae are living organisms… Still it doesn't eat," he spouted off automatically. "Photosynthesis is – wait… what are you talking about _now_?"

"My mind was running wild with thoughts and theories from my earlier conversation with Rose, and I was just a horrible person to you for a pathetic reason…"

"Okay," he replied still standing in front of me with his hands on his hips.

"I wasn't mad that you knew about Alice and Jasper being married beforehand or after or that you didn't go… I actually would prefer you keep information that could cause Esme to harm me to yourself unless it's super important…" I babbled on.

"Okay."

"Rose gave me some advice and tips, and she said that all the hype about make up sex and angry sex is true and that if the opportunity ever arises that I should take advantage of it. It's usually why Rose is in such a foul mood…"

"Okay…" he said slowly.

"I didn't plan it, but I saw the moment so I purposefully tried to make you angry only you got upset, and it made me feel worse. I'm sorry," I apologized staring down at his feet afraid to look at him.

"You scared the shit out of me, Bella. I can't believe you did this. Well in a way I can… it's such a male stereotype to do something stupid for sex, and you have always worn the pants in our relationship," he ranted with anger in his voice.

"I-"

"No, I feel like your in charge all the time, and that I have to ask permission to do anything… I'm just tired of this," he said turning around swiftly and walked into the bedroom slamming the door.

I'd never seen Edward so mad, and I had no idea on how to respond, and it scared the crap out of me. What he'd said had been true, but I thought we grew out of that phase. After he moved in, it was like he was still a guest in my apartment; but it seems like it's our home now, and we're equal partners… He'd also said that he was tired of this… Does that mean we're _done_?

When I finally managed to move again, I tiptoed toward the bedroom door listening for anything to determine Edward's mood. I turned the knob slowly and pushed the door slightly only to be confused. Candlelight filled the room, and Edward was flipping through a magazine.

"Really? It took you that long to come in here?" he asked looking at his watch.

"What the hell?"

"When you were explaining your episode, I-"

"My episode?" I shot at him.

"Yes, well, I decided to do sort of the same thing… I pretended to be mad at you so that your efforts wouldn't be totally wasted," he told me nonchalantly as I tried to process it.

"Okay…" I mumbled before slapping his arm.

"Ow!"

"You jerk!" I tried to scold him but failed as I fell onto the bed laughing.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you and for the things I said. I didn't mean them; I had to make stuff up because the only bad thing I could think of is that you don't floss enough," he told me softly lying down next to me.

"I'm sorry I don't floss twice a day everyday, but I floss the appropriate amount of times a week," I defended myself. "Why did you light candles?"

"For the makeup sex," Edward whispered huskily into my ear gripping my leg.

……..

"Hello Honey Bee!" Emmett greeted me entering my classroom making a beeline for the bag of muffins on my desk.

"Hi," I winced at him.

"So did you have a good weekend?" he snickered biting into a muffin.

"Yep and very educational too. Did you know that all the hype about shower sex is a lie?"

"Ew images!" he closed his eyes and covered his ears.

"What's going on?" Jasper asked entering the room with Edward right behind him.

"Cover your ears," Emmett yelled to him.

"Why?" Jasper asked with his hands hovering over his ears unsure of what was going on.

"I told him that shower sex is overrated," I shrugged my shoulders trying my best not to blush.

"Well, obviously you're not doing something right," Jasper shook his head at Edward who punched in the shoulder as retaliation.

"Yeah I slipped and bruised my tailbone. It still hurts to sit down," I looked over Emmett who put his hands down.

"It hurts to sit down? What the hell did you do to her?" Emmett gasped at Edward and stole another muffin before leaving the room.

"Right…" Jasper shook his head at Emmett. "So you guys ready?"

"Yep," Edward stood behind me rubbing my shoulders trying to relax me. He knew how stressed I was having to come back and face everyone after what had happened last Friday. Luckily the bruise on my face had yellowed and greened, so not so much concealer was used this morning to cover it up. But I was still embarrassed about getting knocked out but not so much the Edward-being-my-boyfriend part. I was actually excited for that and couldn't wait to rub it in Principal Meyer's face.

"Should be pretty exciting for everyone," I mumbled.

Classes were eventful… well more than usual, and nobody had made any horrible jokes yet. First period was still a bit sleepy, but more students were paying attention. Second period stuck up for me when Lauren Mallory started to interrogate me. And third period somehow started a conversation about Edward taking my name when we got married. They were sure that it would be too confusing with all the Cullens. Mr. Swan was definitely a fitting name for Edward though; he's so graceful I get jealous sometimes.

I looked up suddenly startled by Angela who entered my room smiling and handed me that small familiar piece of paper.

_Still hanging in there, Love?_

_You can always leave if_

_you need to. _

_Check [] yes or [] no_

It was tempting to leave, but it was unnecessary and it would only worry Edward more.

_**[x] yes**_

_**I'm fine. I love you. **_

_**But I do have a **_

_**hankering for Chinese. **_

_**Do you want to go to**_

_**Port Angeles for dinner? **_

_**Check [] yes or [] no**_

I sent the note back with Angela and rolled my eyes at my fourth period class. Apparently now they were catching on with whom I was passing notes with all the time. When I looked back the doorway expecting Angela, I was very surprised to see a panting Seth leaning on the doorframe for support.

"Whoa Seth? What are you doing here?"

"I… oh… bad," he breathed stammering his words with a scared look on his face.

"Breathe Seth, is everything okay? Is Kim alright?" I asked worriedly as my students remained silent watching us intently.

"No Kim's fine… your dad-"

"My dad! Is he okay?" My heart nearly stopped beating at that moment.

"Your dad… mom's house," he panted closing his eyes and did a weird clapping motion with his hands.

"What?" I asked pulling him out of my classroom noticing that confused expressions on my students' faces.

"Your dad! And my mom!" he whispered heavily repeating the hand motions. Oh… _Oh_!

"Eww!" I covered my ears and closed my eyes shaking my head. I did _not _any kind of image of my father with Mrs. Clearwater. "Noooo."

"I knoooow!"

"How long as this been going on?"

"I don't know, but I stopped by my mom's place and there was a police cruiser in the drive way and I got worried so I hurried inside and I heard them upstairs… And then I ran," he rambled.

"How do you know it was my dad?" I asked. Maybe it wasn't him. It could have been someone else from the department…

"Because she was saying his name!" he shook his head.

"Ugh stoooop," I covered my ears again wanting to rip that piece of information out of my brain. "Why are you telling me this now?"

"I had to tell someone; and it's your fault this happened."

"How is this, my fault?"

"I don't know; it was your dad who came on to my mom!" he yelled pointing his large finger at me. And then I started to laugh… Dad being promiscuous or flirty was just an insane concept.

"Why are you laughing? This is not funny!"

"It's pretty hilarious actually," I stopped to catch my breath. "And I think it's going to be a good thing."

"Witnessing my mother having … doing that was not a good thing!" Seth stuttered.

"But Seth it's a good thing that they have each other. I'm guessing they're together together, right?"

"Yeah I guess you're right, but I'm not confronting them. I'm… never going home again. Not even for Christmas… maybe I will stay with Kim's family. Oh Kim! I gotta go Bella. Call me if something non-gross happens!" he hugged me and ran off down the hall toward the office to sign out as the bell rang. Students poured out into the hallway, and I returned back to my classroom in a daze.

"I think I just saw Seth running out to the parking lot," Edward told me as he entered my room startling me.

"What?" I jumped seeing Emmett and Jasper watching me as they ate their lunch.

"You've been sitting like that for seven minutes. You were so far gone," Jasper said amazed.

"You saw Seth?" Emmett asked Edward.

"I think it was him…"

"He was here to talk to me," I deadpanned.

"Is everything okay?" Edward asked standing next to me ready to comfort me.

"Yep, he just walked in on his mom doing it-"

"Ooooh, that's rough," Jasper shook his head as Emmett and Edward winced probably at the memory of Alice.

"With my dad…" I told them as they just stared at me incredulously.

"Are you serious?" Emmett asked holding back a laugh.

"Yep."

"Did he… like see them-" Jasper started.

"Don't ask that," Emmett snapped. "I still have muffin in my ear from this morning; I'd rather not have my ham sandwich jammed in there too, so no more images pleeeease."

"Are you okay?" Edward asked lowly in my ear.

"Yeah, I'm actually thrilled just a little shocked," I laughed humorlessly. "And a little weirded out."

"So what are you going to do about it?" Emmett asked returning to his lunch.

"Should I do something about it?" I wondered.

"I think you should tell him that you know. The Chief is probably nervous and worried how you'd feel about him with someone else besides your mom, you know? Because she's the only one you've ever pictured with him…" Emmett explained while chomping on his ham sandwich.

"It makes sense," Jasper shrugged.

"You don't have to sound so surprised about it. I'm a dad too now; I've got the paternal mindset," Emmett chewed.

"I feel really sorry for Daphne right now," Edward smirked at his brother as he pulled out his lunch.

"Oh please, I feel sorry for your kids. You were the most temperamental kid ever; I can guarantee your daughter is going to be such a bitch," Emmett scoffed. "Oh, no offense Bella..."

"Yeah none taken," I told him dryly.

…….

"Bells, what a nice surprise," Dad smiled opening the door.

"Yeah well, I figured you wouldn't mind more leftovers," I showed him the containers full of food.

"You know I can feed myself," he chuckled. "Where's Edward?"

"Home, catching up on work."

"Oh Esme Brownies!" Dad yelled noticing the container with brownies as we sat down at the kitchen table.

"Yep, they're for celebrating the good news," I smiled hoping he would figure out that this was about him.

"You _are_ pregnant!"

"No," I choked.

"Edward finally proposed!"

"No," I sighed.

"You and Edward secretly got married like Alice," he suggested.

"No stop guessing. This is about you..."

"Oh... Did I win the lottery and not know about it?" he looked at me puzzled for a moment.

"Dad, I know about Mrs. Clearwater," I told him finally giving up.

"Oh, how'd you find out?" he coughed looking away.

"Seth told me after he stopped by his mom's house today…" I paused not wanting to elaborate.

"Oh Jesus H Christ," Dad mumbled into his hands.

"Don't be embarrassed Dad. I'm happy for you, but I wish you were the one to tell me,"

"I'm sorry Bells. I should have told you months ago,"

"Months! How long have you been dating?"

"Only six months," he blushed. Six months? Edward and I've been together for three.

"Wow…" I mumbled not sure of what to say.

"Yeah, come on you better stay for dinner," he said pulling plates out from the cabinet.

It was strange and a little awkward to talk to my father about our love lives, but if we stayed away from certain bedroom topics than we were okay. It was really good to see him so happy; I guess I was worrying for nothing these past few months.

When I got home, I found Edward splayed out on the couch watching television.

"Hey sorry I didn't make it home for dinner," I said plopping my stuff down on the table by the front door.

"It's okay; I figured you'd stay for dinner…"

"What are you watching?" I asked confused as a large tower of Legos exploded.

"What no 'I love you' or 'hey Honey I missed you so much that I've realized I can't live without you so I'm never leaving your side again'… or something like that?" he joked.

"Hey Honey, I missed you so much… but I've realized we can't ever work out," I smiled down at him leaning over the back of the couch.

"Oh? Why's that?" he asked with his eyes never leaving the screen.

"See, it's just this hair," I said running my fingers through his untidy hair. "It never stays down, and it's just a huge turn off."

"Oh shucks, I guess I'll just have to shave it off then…"

"No!" I gasped at the idea as Edward turned to smile crookedly at me.

"Come here," he grinned pulling me over the edge of the couch on top of him. "How'd it go?"

"Good and awkward, we're all going to have dinner soon. What did you do while I was gone?"

"I went to Mom and Dad's; she made leftover casserole."

"Yum…" I mumbled into his chest watching the explosions on the TV. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Edward's hand moving. Looking up I saw him trying to pat his hair down.

"No!" I sat up straddling him to pull his hands away from his hair. "Edward don't mess with your hair. I love it; it's such a turn on just looking at it, let alone knowing I get to run my fingers through it."

"Okay," he groaned loudly.

"Oh am I hurting you?" I asked letting go his hands and looking down at him to make sure I wasn't crushing him.

"No, but you better hold on tight," he said before getting up from the couch holding me as I wrapped my limbs around him.

"Why are we moving?" I pouted, my eyes glancing back at the screen wanting to watch the rest of the program.

"Because you're not allowed to be on top when we're on the couch," he kissed along my neck as closed the door behind us with his foot.

* * *

**AN: **Hello there so I'm thinking one more chapter and then a choppy epilogue.... if there's anything you want to see in the epilogue feel free to suggest anything. I'm throwing in random scenes so suggest away! You guys are fantastic readers and I love you!... as much as a stranger can love another. haha

THANKS FOR READING!


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

**AN**: Thank you for sticking with me...

* * *

**Chapter 26**

December flew by fast as students and faculty readied for finals and winter break; everyone seemed so busy, but I made sure I had time for my Christmas shopping. Next year, I'm going to make sure I suggest we all do Secret Santa because this was going to do ridiculous things to my wallet. But I was also excited because Edward was acting strange, and I was guessing it might have to do with my Christmas present… which I was desperately hoping to be another proposal. I've been kicking myself for being such a whiny idiot for saying "no" all those times before, and the only thing keeping me from proposing to him was what he had said during our fake fight during Thanksgiving break.

Proposing had seemed like the man's duty of the relationship, and I didn't want to take that away from him. But I'm still hoping my present is a ring; I've never been a big jewelry kind of girl, but I wanted that ring. Just a simple ring and the question would send me flying over the moon. Also I've realized that all those times before, Edward never brought out a ring… not once.

"Hey Honey Bee, you coming?" Emmett popped his head in my doorway. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just kicking myself for being a selfish greedy bitch," I told him scolding myself.

"Well, tis the season," he grinned as we made our way to the cafeteria.

Since my incident, the guys decided that if one of us had lunch duty then we'd all eat in the cafeteria so we wouldn't be alone. It was for "my benefit," but mainly the guys hated sitting by themselves. And lucky Edward got the last week before winter break which was one of the few weeks Principal Meyer like to "patrol" to keep students in line.

"Did you get Edward's gift yet?" Emmett asked throwing his arm around my shoulder.

"Yeah," I smiled.

"Well what is it?" he asked.

"Emmett, you know, I know what you're doing right?"

"I don't know what you mean?"

"This is like when you, Edward, and Alice would try to find out what your parents got you for Christmas… and I know Edward didn't even ask you; it's like this silent pact between you three."

"It was worth a shot," he grinned bashfully at me.

"And you should know Rose told Jasper about it too so no luck there."

"Ah damn, that's a whole part of Christmas – trying to find what your presents are," Emmett whined as we entered the lunch room.

"Yeah, remember that one time you got out the tool box to take apart the lock on the door of the hall closet?" I asked as the memory popped into my head.

"Yeah, damn was I clever."

"You were nineteen," I pointed out.

"So? The twins loved it," he laughed proudly.

"We loved what?" Edward asked as we reached the table.

"When I pulled the lock apart on the hallway closet door to see if our presents were in there," Emmett told him.

"Oh yeah…especially when you tried to blame it on me when Mom pulled the knob off," Edward scoffed.

"It didn't matter anyways; she knew it was him… Edward would have made sure the knob was on there right," I laughed.

"The attic and the parents' bedroom were where I looked for my stuff," Jasper said.

"My mom always needed help wrapping my stuff, and my dad got Esme to wrap everything," I laughed. "… since she was always wrapping your presents over there anyway."

"What? No way!" Emmett yelled.

"Mr. Cullen," a sharp tone snapped at Emmett. "I came here to supervise the students not the faculty." Principal Meyer appeared materialized behind us with her hands on her hips.

"Sorry ma'am," Emmett apologized shrinking into his seat.

"Hello Edward," Meyer smiled at Edward completely ignoring the rest of us.

"Principal Meyer," Edward nodded at her as she "patrolled" away.

"Hello Edward," Jasper mocked laughing.

"Shut it," Edward pouted punching him in the arm.

"You think she'll ever-" I started to whisper leaning toward Edward, but the squealing from a few tables over startled me. A table of sophomore girls was looking in our direction whispering and giggling.

"That is getting really old," Jasper shook his head at them.

"Yeah it's ridiculous; I think if you kissed her it would cause a riot," Emmett complained looking at Edward.

"Imagine if they had found us in the janitor's closet," Edward murmured behind his hand to me.

"What the… what the… I can't believe you guys di-did," Emmett stuttered gaping at us with wide eyes. I hid my face in my hands hiding my fiery red cheeks not wanting to anyone to see.

"We were only making out, and it was one time while we were still hiding our relationship," I mumbled.

"I can't believe this… who to tell first?" Emmett mumbled shaking out of his stupor.

"Don't you dare!" I whipped my hands away from my face.

"Emmett if you tell anyone, I'll…" Edward paused, his mind calculating.

"I'll embarrass you tenfold," I threatened.

"Alright, alright," Emmett surrendered with hands up.

"Same goes for you too," I looked over at Jasper.

"Um, alright," he nodded nervously.

It wasn't until later during my planning period when I checked my phone and found a very naughty text about a closet from Rosalie… I barged into Emmett's classroom with a yearbook within seconds.

"Ms. Swan?" Emmett asked in his specific teacher voice which meant that either he was annoyed with his students or he was in the middle of an important lesson.

"Mr. Cullen," I replied sternly holding out the old yearbook. Emmett's face blanched.

"I didn't say anything!" he shook his head as I started flipping through the stiff pages.

"Then how come I got a very explicit text from your wife?" I whispered roughly to him.

"I promised you, Bella, I wouldn't," he said seriously holding out his hands as if I was pointing a gun at him. I kind of was, actually. I looked down at the picture – the young, baby-faced boy with his hair hanging straight down to his shoulders. It was the most embarrassing photo and moment of Emmett's entire life, and it was forever captured in a Forks High yearbook. Rose had convinced him to let her straighten his thick, curly locks with her hot iron. For some reason it lasted three days… until he buzzed it off.

"Okay," I shut the book closed and turned on my heel out of there; the gears in my head were turning quickly forming a plan of revenge for later.

…….

I turned up the music a little bit louder to disguise the noise hoping I could pull off the surprise. It was only a few days until Christmas, but this seemed like the best time to give Edward his Christmas present. He'd left early this morning to run a few errands, and I took the time to go over to Charlie's to get everything.

"Hey Love," Edward greeted me with a kiss as he opened the door.

"Hi um... I sort of have to give you your present today, if that's okay?" I told him holding the small can behind my back.

"No that's great. Part of your present will be here in 20 minutes anyway," he said nervously glancing down at his watch.

"Part of it? Edward, we'd promised nothing big," I whined hoping that his gift didn't outdo mine.

"It's not even a gift, don't worry. Gimme," he smiled holding out his hands.

"Merry Christmas," I smiled tossing the small round can at him.

"A can of tuna?" he asked handling the can with a small shiny bow.

"You have to open it," I told him as if it was really obvious. I tried to open the closet door casually, but Edward immediately noticed the tiny fur ball darting towards him.

"Holy crap!" he gasped. "Its a- I can't believe," he stuttered setting down the can. "I thought you hated cats."

"I don't hate them; I just don't have a fondness for them... But I love you, and you loved having Max here; so when I saw him I knew he was perfect," I grinned watching him play with the kitten's tail.

"Thank you, this is perfect," he leapt up from the floor to kiss me. "I'm kind of mad at you though," he mumbled when he pulled away.

"Why?" I breathed.

"We said nothing big... My present is gonna suck now," he mumbled into my hair.

"I doubt that especially since it's being delivered."

"Not really, and it's only part of it."

"My gift was basically free; and _part_ of yours had to be shipped," I poked his chest.

"Fine, you'll see soon enough," he said dropping to the floor to watch the kitten lick the can clean.

"What are you going to name him?" I asked sitting next to him.

"Um… I don't know. I've never had a pet before."

"You could do stereotypical, like Socks, Mr. Norris, Spike. Or you could do clever, like… Meowth," I laughed as Edward's head snapped back to me.

"Meowth from Pokemon? You remember that?"

"Not really, I had to google the name."

"You're such a nerd, Bella," he grinned at me.

"I'm the nerd? I wasn't one of the ones who rushed home after school everyday to watch Pokemon."

"Right okay, he does look like Meowth though," he admitted watching the small animal covered in white fur with brown splashes on its back feet, tail, and ears. It darted away as the door bell rang.

"Oh is that the delivery guy?" I mocked Edward as I made my way to the door.

"I left a tip by the door," he called from under the couch. I looked over and found a small piece of paper instead of money.

.

_Merry Christmas_

_It's not really a gift, but _

_I do expect a proper _

"_thank you". Don't you agree? _

_Check [] yes or [] no_

Confused I flung open the door only to be attacked by a fur coat.

"Bella! Oh my goodness, look how beautiful you are! What have you been doing to yourself? Or should I ask what has Edward been doing?" My mother's mouth exploded as she clung to me.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" I gasped prying myself away from her.

"Well I called to tell you Phil and I were going to be in the area, but Edward picked up the phone and we decided it to be a surprise. He even met us at the airport and drove us to the rental place and everything," she babbled. I let them in and looked at Edward too stunned to say anything.

"Told you it wasn't really a gift," he shrugged his shoulders.

"Thank you," I told him trying not to cry. I shouldn't be this emotional; but I love my mom, and I really do miss her.

"Bella, honey, you weren't exaggerating about Edward. He is so gorgeous! Pssh Phil, you stop it. Look at him!" Renee waved off Phil and continued to prattle on about Edward which made him turn a very deep red.

"She's been doing this for the past two and half hours," Phil shook his head at her as hugged me. "Really hurts a man's ego when your wife drools over her daughter's boyfriend," he said loudly trying to get Renee's attention, failing miserably.

Renee and Phil were traveling to Portland, so Phil could officially accept some head coaching job at a university. And they specifically flew to Olympia instead of Portland so they could spend a day visiting me. For hours we caught up, everyone laughing and teasing me. Edward was unsurprisingly great with Renee and Phil. Even Charlie stopped by to say hello while on his way to Sue's.

"But Bella tell me, he's great in bed right?" Renee asked on her way out the door.

"Mom!" I scolded her trying not to blush.

"Oh I'm fantastic, but Bella is ah-maaaa-zing," Edward replied nonchalantly as he continued to play with his Christmas gift on the floor.

"Have a safe trip," I blushed as Renee continued to laugh, Phil having to help her in the car.

"I like Renee and Phil," Edward smiled as I locked the door behind me.

"Yeah well, I don't think they liked you very much."

"Pssh, yeah right," he scoffed feeling the tail of his sleeping kitten.

"Have you finally settled on a name for your little friend?" I asked standing over him as he turned to sit up.

"Boomer," he grunted.

"Boomer?" I laughed. "That sounds like the name of a Great Dane or something."

"Nah, it's for boomerang. He just keeps flying back towards me-"

"Like a boomerang," I finished his sentence as I kneeled down sitting in his lap. I buried my face into his neck and kissed upwards to his jaw line.

"Hmmm, Ms. Swan, what's all this attention for?" he breathed heavily.

"Your proper thank you," I mumbled into his lips.

……

"Merry Christmas!" Emmett bellowed from the doorway as we hurried up the walkway to the Cullens' house. As soon as we reached the porch, Emmett slammed the door in our faces laughing hysterically.

"Damn it, Emmett! He locked it," Edward groaned turning the knob and knocking on the door.

"Here," I muttered jamming my keys into lock.

"I got it." Edward found the right key and unlocked the door quickly letting us in. The house was so warm, my body felt like it instantly thawed out down to the bone.

"Hey guys," Rosalie smiled walking into the foyer with Emmett behind her.

"Hi, Merry Christmas," I hugged her.

"Dude, if Bella gets sick I'm going to dropkick you," Edward punched Emmett in the arm.

"I was only joking Ed," Emmett laughed grabbing him into a headlock. "Bella is a tough chick; she can stand the cold just like the rest of us."

"Well just-" Edward started as I sneezed. "Look – what – you – did," he pulled out of Emmett's grip jabbing him in the arm.

"Boys, quit it before I get Esme," Rose snapped breaking them apart.

Christmas Eve at the Cullens' house was tradition. Charlie and I were usually invited for dinner and we'd exchanged gifts. When we were younger, Christmas Day had been reserved for Santa and the presents he'd left, but now we celebrated with our own families separately. Since I had spent the holidays with Renee for the past few years, I'd almost forgotten how good it was to be here.

"Jasper brought Risk for us to play," Rose whispered. "I'm sure Alice hasn't told him that the game has been banned from the house," she laughed.

Dinner was boring and uneventful compared to Thanksgiving, but Esme made sure to explain to Jasper the banning of Risk.

"And then Carlisle had set his shoulder; I'm not even sure how Alice dislocated it," Esme finished.

"Alice is fierce," Edward shivered rubbing his shoulder. I remember when it had happened; Edward made the worst sounds I'd ever heard.

"I've apologized a million times! I'm sorry," Alice rand her hands through her hair aggravated.

"Is it time for presents yet?" Emmett asked licking his plate clean.

"Alright," Esme nodded as everyone cleared the table and gathered in the living room near the extravagantly decorated tree. Carlisle started handing out presents creating a chaotic atmosphere that always made me think of Home Alone 2.

"Gryffindoooor!" Emmett smiled holding out the red and gold scarf I had gotten for him. "Thanks Bella!"

My gifts for everyone were so boring and predictable – books. Yet everyone seemed genuinely appreciative when they thanked me. Alice and Jasper got me am autographed book by some unknown writer about some sparkling vampires, but Alice was very adamant that I would love it. Emmett and Rose gave me some framed photographs of Daphne and me and a few including Edward. Esme and Carlisle gave me something like a goody bag containing some nice coffee beans and expensive candies.

"Merry Christmas," Edward mumbled onto my lips as we finally got home and into our bed.

……..

"Hey Love," Edward kissed my forehead as I woke up stretching groggily in bed,

"Hi," I grumbled at his cheery disposition. "Why are you so…?"

"Because it's Christmas!" he grinned hoping out of bed and running out of the bedroom returning quickly with a wrapped box. "Merry Christmas!" Boomer sat on the bed between us, his head tilted curious. I ripped the wrapping paper quickly off, to find not a box, but a large leather scrapbook.

"Edward-"

"I know it's so cheesy, but just open it," he told me as his cheeks reddened. I flipped over the cover and silently gasped.

_**Hello, my name's Bella.**_

_**Do you want to be my friend?**_

_**Check [] yes or [] no**_

_[x] maybe_

_Hello Bella, I'm Edward._

_Will you eat the muffin I brought you?_

_Check [__**x**__] yes or [] no_

_**Thank you, hopefully one day we can be friends,**_

_**and you'll actually talk to me.**_

The scrapbook had filled the entire scrapbook with our notes – corny and adorable included. Flipping through the pages, I found familiar photographs that usually adorned the Cullens' living room walls.

"I can watch you forever when you stare at those pictures…" Edward mumbled waking me from daze. "I'd figure I get some copies made so'd you have your own."

"Thank you Edward. This is… perfect," I told him as he seemed to relax letting out a deep breath.

"Good I'm glad you liked it. With it being our first Christmas, I wanted…" he started.

"I know. It is, thank you," I kissed him lightly before pulling away to reach over the side of the bed for the bag I had stored there the day before.

"Bella, you said nothing big, and you've given me plenty," he chastised me as I plopped the bag in front of him.

"Just open it."

Edward began pulling out random things I had gotten him. Cat toys. Pet care book. Boxer briefs – knowing his boxers had become rather uncomfortable for his, um… package. Some Reese's. Another bottle of his cologne. And something rather stringy and lacy.

"Is this for me to wear?" he held out the piece of lingerie as Boomer started to paw at it.

"No, I believe it's for you to take off me," I blushed.

"Can I use it now?"

"Later," I kissed him quickly trying not to succumb to his lusty eyes. "I was thinking breakfast first."

"I got it," he pulled out of bed making his way toward the kitchen.

Boomer followed swiftly trailing after him. I continued to flip through the scrapbook incessantly staring at each page over and over making sure I looked at everything. Edward's gift had been way better than mine, and I absolutely loved it. After shutting Boomer in the bathroom, we lounged around in the bed making love - teasing and tasting each other. Eventually we let out a crazed Boomer, and we settled on the couch to watch Christmas specials.

But somewhere in the back of my head, my mind was processing that there hadn't been a ring…

……

"Whatever. Just forget it," I snapped at Edward...again. I'd been so irritable lately, and I couldn't even help it. It was already January, and we were back in school. Still no ring. Even after the perfect moment on New Years Eve, snuggled up close together in a blanket watching the fireworks at First Beach... No ring.

The worst part of it all was the fact that I was obsessing over it. It didn't make sense; marriage has never been a real concept before Edward. Edward... He had been very adamant about marrying me before... Now it seems more possible that he would break up with me rather than proposing.

"It's not that time..." Edward mumbled to himself as he flipped through the calendar. No doubt, he was checking to see if I was PMSing. It was such an Edward thing for him to know my menstrual cycle.

"I'll be right back," Edward told me as he pulled on his shoes.

"No, I'll do it," I snipped looking for my keys.

"I'm already out the door," he shouted closing the door shut behind him.

All of this was because of laundry soap... I had asked Edward to get laundry soap because I was swamped with a large pile of essays to grade, and three hours later, he still hadn't moved away from the couch watching a marathon of MythBusters.

It had only been five minutes when Edward got back from the store. He immediately rushed to the laundry room and started the washing machine for me.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly as he passed me.

"Thank you," I sighed annoyed. Edward stopped and watched me closely forcing me to look away from the paper I was reading. "What?"

"Are you," he started. "Is this... that thing when you pretend to be mad so we can have makeup sex later?"

"No! I promised you I wouldn't do that again," I yelled at him. "Plus from what I remember, the makeup sex wasn't something that needed to be repeated," I continued picking up my things and locking myself in the bedroom.

I finished quickly and unlocked the door to let Edward in; I readied for bed and laid down facing away from the doorway wanting to be left alone. But I felt guilty as soon as I heard him tiptoeing into the bathroom and then slowly getting under the sheets. Turning in the sheets, I found Edward staring at me with weary eyes.

"I'm sorry," I whispered feeling completely exhausted.

"Me too," he replied reaching over to pull me against him.

"You don't even know what you're apologizing for," I scoffed at him burying my face into his neck.

"Mind telling me then?" he asked running a hand through my hair.

"Not tonight… it's really stupid and embarrassing," I shook my head.

"You'll tell me, though, won't you?"

"Yes… oh, and I'm sorry that I lied."

"About what?" He knitted his eyes confused.

"The makeup sex… a repeat performance is definitely ideal," I smiled feeling wide awake as Edward rolled me onto my back.

…….

"Have you read this book? It's amazing!"

About every other girl in the hallways was carrying the black covered novel under their arms giggling and wiping away small tears. Alice Whitlock was the big celebrity of Forks and even bigger at Forks High.

"How could she have killed Graham? I mean, Max and Graham are the perfect couple."

"You know... Max and Graham kind of remind me of Ms. Swan and Mr. Cullen, right?"

My head snapped in the direction from where the last comment. I did not need any more rumors and gossip revolving around Edward and me. The squealing had finally stopped, and now we were working with all the staring…

"Yeah definitely, you're right! Oh my gosh, they are so totally Max and Graham!" Two girls I didn't recognize continued to babble on until they stopped to stare at a passing Senior boy. I released the breath I was holding and continued to the cafeteria where Emmett had lunch duty.

"I'm starting to rethink this whole let's-do-lunch-duty-together thing," I groaned plopping down in my seat next to Edward.

"Whoa, what's wrong with you?" Jasper asked biting into his sandwich.

"Nothing's wrong!" I snapped. And nothing was wrong… except for maybe my sanity.

"Right then, all but seven of my students failed their exam," Jasper turned to Emmett after giving me a wide eye look. I checked out of their conversation and stared down at my lunch resting my head in my hand. I was taking deep breaths until the sliding of a sheet of paper startled me.

_Willing to tell me what's_

_Bothering you now?_

_Check [] yes or [] no_

I looked up at Edward who was staring at me intently.

_[__**x**__] no_

_**It's really embarrassing. **_

I slid the piece of paper back toward him. I'd been hoping we could prolong this conversation. He smirked at me as he slid it back to me.

.

_Well that doesn't help._

_Practically everything _

_embarrasses you. _

_._

_**It's more selfish**_

_**than embarrassing.**_

_**.**_

_I can honestly tell you _

_I'm selfish all the time._

_._

_**It's really stupid.**_

_**.**_

_Impossible. _

_._

"I'm sorry for being such a bitch lately," I told him lowly making sure Emmett and Jasper weren't listening. "You've done nothing wrong… It's just that I've been waiting for something, and it hasn't happened yet, but I don't want to force it. Now that I'm telling you it's just going to make this whole situation worse."

I looked back up to see his panicked face and I nearly stopped breathing.

"Everything's okay, I swear it," I told him as he roughly wiped his face with his hand.

"Okay… but something is wrong though," he said nervously.

"Nothing is wrong. See this is so stupid and embarrassing. I'm being so childish and ridiculous…"

"Just tell me; I won't judge you. I promise."

"Okay well… I was just expecting a proposal for Christmas because you were acting so weird, but really it was because of my mom's visit; and then New Years passed and we're back in school and you still haven't proposed. I guess it serves me right for making me wait because I said no seven times. Seven times! I mean who does that? What kind of person says no seven times to the perfect man? And I would've asked you, but your words from our fake fight keep replaying over in my head. Proposing is supposed to be the guy's right in a relationship, so I've been impatiently waiting since before Thanksgiving… And I've just been so mean to you because I haven't seen a ring...

"I told you I was being selfish," I finished my rant finally taking the chance to look at him. He had an odd expression on his face as he stared off into space, his hand resting underneath his chin. His eyes knitted as finally turned to look at me.

"You mean this ring?" he asked holding out a small black box.

"Edward," I gasped flinging my hands over his to hide the box.

"What's wrong now?" Jasper looked over at us.

"Don't you ever learn? She's going to yell at you again, so just leave her alone," Emmett told him in a loud whisper.

"Marry me."

"Whoa what?" Emmett and Jasper whipped their heads at us.

"Marry me, Isabella," Edward repeated keeping his gaze connected with mine.

"I duh-"

"Don't. I don't care we're at school. I just want to spend the rest of my life with you," he said pulling away the box from my hovering hands. "I am sorry I haven't done it sooner, but I've been carrying this ring in my pocket for months waiting for the best moment to do it. So I'm asking you now, will you marry me, Bella?"

"Yes," I breathed.

"Yes?" he asked smiling.

"Yes!" I nodded as he flipped open the box and slipped a gold ring onto my finger.

"Yes!" He laughed leaning over to grip me face and kiss me. Instinctively my hands reached up for his soft hair, but something yanked me away from him.

"Bella! Congratulations!" Emmett shouted pulling me to his chest.

"Emmett!" Edward scolded him but he still had a huge smile on his face.

After being squeezed to death by Emmett and Jasper, I finally relaxed when I fell into Edward's arms. I wrapped my arms around him and looked up to see him wearing a giant smile – no doubt it matches mine.

"I love you," I tried to whisper. It wasn't until then that I realized that we had caused a riot in the lunch room. Students were out of their seats clapping and cheering and had started chanting something that sounded like 'kiss her'. Leaning up on my toes, I gave Edward a chaste kiss on the lips before burying my head into his chest blushing.

After Principal Meyer and a few other teachers came into the room to see what was causing so much trouble, most of the students settled down back into their seats, but many of them were shouting random things at us.

"Way to go Mr. Cullen!"

"That's so romantic!"

"No homework for the rest of the semester!"

"How did you fall in love?"

The question startled me. How did I fall in love with Edward? Edward had told me once that it was love at first sight for him, but he had joked that it was 'love at first note.' And I think he was right… at least partially.

I fell in love with Edward by passing notes.

* * *

**AN**: Sorry it's so condensed and choppy. I know its been a long ass while since I've updated, but I seriously rushed this chapter. You know school – finals – holidays – work – family – and its my birthday! : ) Seriously i did **not **edit this at all. sorry!

-- the revenge thing will be in the epilogue.....

I definitely love you guys. Yall are seriously awesome.

Last chance for your input on the epilogue...

THANKS FOR READING!


	27. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: Whether it was Hanukkah or it's Christmas or something like Chinchilla Day... Happy Holidays!

* * *

**Epilogue**

…

_**June 1**__**s**_

…

_*At laaaaaaaaast,_

_My love has come along,_

_My lonely days are over,_

_And life is liiike a song,_

_Oh yea-yeah at last…*_

"_At last_," Edward whispered singing along to the song.

"I love this song," Bella whispered. "It's so perfect for us; I can't believe we've been dancing to this for years."

"You know why I picked this song?" he asked her as she shook her head. "Because it was the shortest song on that CD," he laughed as she snuggled up closer to him.

Bella and Edward continued to cling to each other as they swayed to their song ignoring everyone watching; occasionally he would gently twirl her, grinning at the expression on her face.

After a small private ceremony in the only church of Forks, everyone had driven over to the high school where the gym was decorated unrecognizably and beautifully with draping curtains, twinkling lights, and lavender candles… lots and lots of candles. The gym had been a compromise to keep students from crashing the wedding, but allowing them to join the reception.

"I told you," he grinned at her as he pulled her closer to him.

"Told me what?" Bella asked smiling.

"That you secretly love dancing with me," he told her as she rolled his eyes.

"I think I just love my husband, maybe a little too much, Mr. Cullen."

"Not as much as I love my wife, Mrs. Cullen."

"What if I can prove it?" she asked with a sneaky grin.

"I'll enjoy you trying," he winked.

"_For you are mine at last_," Bella sang along to the last line tears gently falling.

…

_**A Few Months Later**_

…

"Damn it, I can't find any shaving cream," Edward groaned fumbling around in the bathroom.

"Check under the sink in the back of the cabinet," Bella yelled out from the shower.

"We need a bigger bathroom," he grumbled lowly to himself as he pulled out q-tips and extra bottles of shampoo. He found a can of Bella's shaving cream and set it up on the counter above him. As he threw everything back under the sink, he froze when he picked up the small blue box with yellow daisies. It was nearly empty just as it had been a few months ago... Edward dropped the box as if it had burned him. He hadn't bought tampons in months.

_We're gonna __**need**__ a bigger boat… _he thought.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked seeing him still on the floor as she stepped out of the shower.

"Is there something you've forgotten to tell me?" He asked roughly.

"Um noooo, is there?" She looked over her husband confused. Edward studied his wife for a few seconds realizing that she had no idea; plus it would have been obvious if she was keeping something this big from him.

"Never mind, there's just no shaving cream. I'll have to use yours," he groaned hoping she would be believe that he was upset for going to smell like a girl all day.

He decided to stop by the drug store before cornering her knowing it would cause her to panic. They've discussed having children and decided to try when they were able to move into a bigger home - a house preferably rather than another tiny apartment.

"Edward what's wrong? You've been weird all day; I know you're hiding something from me," Bella questioned him as soon as he returned from running his errands.

"I'm sorry Love, but there was something I needed to get before asking you about something," he explained.

"Okay what?" she looked up from the couch waiting.

"Is there something that you may have forgotten about this month...and last month... Something that you have had for months during the same week for-" he started.

"Couldn't you just tell me?" Bella interrupted. "I don't know what-"

"You're pregnant!" he shouted handing her the food-mart bag. "Or at least I think you might be…"

Bella looked in the bag nervously and stared at the different kinds of pregnancy tests as Edward stood nervously shuffling his feet not sure how she was going to take this. She stared into the bag like she was in a trance but started laughing with tears falling down her face.

"Love?" Edward mumbled kneeling down in front of her.

"Of course, it's _you_ who realizes that _I'm_ pregnant!" She laughed continuing to cry.

"Where you going?" he asked as she pushed his hands away getting up from the couch.

"I have to pee," she smiled ripping open a box as hurried to the bathroom.

…

_**1 Week Later**_

…

"So how does it all work?" Bella asked shifting on the wax paper nervously.

"I believe you were there," Edward looked at her incredulously.

"Let me finish," she snapped at him. "The twins' thing… is it like every other generation or something like that?"

"There's no such thing as a twin gene; it's mostly a coincidence with multiple twin births. But there is a hyper ovulation trait; since I can't ovulate, it's more likely that Alice will have twins than me," he told her reassuringly. Bella relaxed and sighed nervous, but excited to see her baby.

Dr. Chase entered the room with a bright smile on her face chatting away about the ultrasound. Bella squeezed Edward's hand as the doctor pointed to the small circle on the dark screen, but as she looked over at him, her breathing hitched. Edward's face was pale and his mouth hung open as he stared at the screen.

One gestational sac. Two embryos.

Bella started crying as the doctor explained their situation trying to reassure her. Bella ripped her hand away from Edward's and started to smack his shoulder.

"I can't ovulate – it's more likely Alice will have twins than me- yeah right," Bella mocked him. "Apparently you forgot that you have super sperm," she growled as Edward snatched her hands with his. "Of course, it happens to us! I was excited with one baby, but two? We're newlyweds and teachers; we're poor! What are we going to do?" she cried.

"Bella," Edward said sternly snapping out of his trance and lowering his head so he was eye level with her. "We're gonna be alright; please have some faith in me. I will take care of you – of all of us."

…

_**6 Months Later**_

_**...**_

"I'm still confused. Which one is married to again?" The small freshman girl asked her red-headed friend as they walked by Mrs. Cullen's room.

"Mr. Cullen, the biology one, I think," she replied.

"Oh ok, it's just weird. I heard the other Mr. Cullen calling her his wife. He called her Honey Bee too," she giggled.

"Aw, well I don't know now. Maybe she's married to both?" The red-head laughed.

"Emmett!" A soft voice screamed weakly behind the two girls. "Get Emmett."

A few older students ran out of Mrs. Cullen's room across the hall toward Mr. Cullen's. Another student ran passed nearly knocking into them.

"What's going on?" The small girl asked her friend looking behind her shoulder as Mr. Cullen hurtled through students into Mrs. Cullen's room.

"Oh no... Do you think it could be the baby?" The questioned turning around to get a better look.

"Bella!" A deep voice from behind startled them again. The other Mr. Cullen was running toward them with a panicked expression. They moved against the wall and watched as the two Mr. Cullens carried Mrs. Cullen down the hallway.

"Come on, Mr. Whitlock is gonna be pissed that were late again." The red-headed girl tugged her friend down the hall toward their classroom.

"Why are you two late again?" Mr. Whitlock asked as the two girls entered the room. "And no, I won't take the I-got-lost excuse again."

"Were sorry Mr. Whitlock, we would have been on time," she lied knowing they would have been late anyways. "Its just Mrs. Cullen is having her baby-"

"What?" Mr. Whitlock jumped up from his chair and ran out the door. The two girls settled down in their seats and began their gossiping with the other students. Mr. Whitlock came back in the room ten minutes later with the phone glued to his ear.

"I know Al. Yeah, call Charlie for me please, and I've still got two more classes to get through. Alright love you too." He hung up and started his lecture to keep his mind busy. Bella had a scheduled c-section for when she was 36 weeks, but she was barely 33 weeks now. The pains she'd described made him nervous, and he was scared for his new sister. The memory of Bella embarrassing him at a birthday dinner kept popping into his head, and for some reason he felt like everything was going to be alright.

Three hours later after an emergency c-section and a stressed out father had fainted, Ethan Graham Cullen and Anthony Masen Cullen were born. Mother and children were happy and healthy, although little Anthony's lungs were underdeveloped.

"Hey look at my kid! He's already gripping my finger," Emmett awed as he held little Ethan in his arms.

"Shut up, my kid's a fighter," Alice snapped at him as she stared down at the tiny baby.

"I'm starting to rethink this whole god-parents thing," Bella laughed as Edward helped her put on a mask and cover gown.

"Look Ethan, it's Mommy," Emmett cooed as he leaned down to place Ethan in his mother's arms.

"They're so tiny," she whispered as she looked from the baby in her arms and the one in the incubator.

"Thank you," Edward told her standing behind her watching his sons sleep. "I love you so much. I'll always love you."

"Til the day I die?" she asked.

"No forever," he promised.

…

_**16 Years Later**_

…

"Charlie! Phone!" Ethan yelled before putting the phone back to his ear. "So who is this again?"

"B-Billy" the boy stuttered over the phone.

"Billy huh, so what do you want with Charlie?" Ethan asked as he stroked the old cat in his lap.

"Just to talk," he said nervously.

"Uh huh, right. Do you have a job Billy?"

"N-no sir," Billy stammered. "I'm only thirteen."

"Okay I'm here," Charlie bounced into the room.

"Well Billy," Ethan started.

"Billy? Ethan give it here!" Charlie shouted.

"Hold on just a second Billy," Ethan looked over at Charlie. "Could you lower your voice? I'm on the phone kid."

"And it's for me! Moooooooom!" Charlie yelled causing everyone in the house including Billy on the phone to wince.

"Charlotte! Stop screaming," Edward scolded his daughter as he walked into the room. Boomer popped up from the couch to purr at his feet.

"But Dad," she whined. "The phone's for me…"

"Who's on the phone?" Edward asked his son.

"Some beanie named Billy," Ethan laughed.

"A boy?" Edward grimaced running a hand through his hair.

"Daaaad," Charlie cried stomping her foot.

"Alright give her the phone," Edward sighed continuing his way to the kitchen.

"Again, I'm so sorry Jess… Alright I will… Okay talk to you later… Bye," Bella threw her cell phone down on the table sighing aggravated.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked coming behind her and rubbing her tense shoulders.

"It seems _your_ son," Bella started.

"_My_ son?" Edward interrupted.

"_Your_ son decided to solve a problem with violence. Poor Mikey just came home with a black eye and a bloody nose because Tony _attacked_ him."

"Where is he?" Edward sighed resting his head on hers.

"Supposed to be on his way home from-" A slamming door cut her off.

"Whoa, what happened to your face?" Ethan asked loudly from the living room.

Heavy footsteps sounded from down the hallway, and Edward and Bella looked towards the doorway to see their sons – one with a busted lip.

"That tool started it," Anthony muttered as he grabbed the ice pack from the freezer and sat down at the table. "Wasn't totally my fault."

"What happened?" Bella asked.

"I was shooting hoops with Aunt Lee at the park, and then Mike comes up and starts saying… all of this crap about her. I told him to knock it off, but he just kept going… so I punched him. Then he tackled me," Anthony looked down as he told his story.

"Here put ice your hand," Edward grabbed another ice pack from the freezer.

"Please tell me he looked worse than you. You've got keep our reps up man," Ethan jabbered in Tony's ear.

"Ethan go play with Charlie or something," Bella dismissed him as her phone started to ring again.

"Hello?"

"Please tell me you know what's going on Bells," Charlie Swan asked roughly over the phone.

"What did Leah tell you?"

"I don't really know; she started crying after Tony dropped her off. Sue's with her now."

"I don't really know either; apparently Mike Newton said some things about her," Bella tried to explain.

"Like what?" Charlie asked getting angry.

"I don't know – bad enough for Anthony to deck the kid."

"What?" he sounded confused.

"Anthony got into a fight with the kid. Jessica called me when her son came home with a black eye and bloody nose. You should probably call her about Leah," she told him.

"Alright then. How's Tony?"

"He'll live…"

"He's just like his father, huh?" he laughed.

"I guess so… Bye Dad," Bella mumbled.

"Alright, love you Bells." She hung up, and looked upward at her husband.

"Like I said, _your_ son," she smiled as he leaned down to kiss her chastely.

"What did Charlie say?" he asked as he glanced over at his son.

"Leah's been crying ever since Anthony dropped her off."

'Is she okay?"

"Yeah she'll be alright; I think he was just confused that someone with his genes could show that much emotion,"

"I know for a fact that you have no problem with _showing your emotions_," he said in a sultry voice.

"God! Please, I'm still in the room," Anthony grumbled staring down at the floor. "Just tell me my punishment so I can get away from you."

"Okay then," Edward sighed and shared an understanding look with Bella. "For all intent and purposes, you are in trouble and grounded. And you can only leave the house to run errands for us or visit a family member's house."

"What? But that's all I ever go anyways," Anthony looked at them confused.

"Take it or leave it," Bella shook her head at him.

"I'm taking it," he said in awe as he rushed away.

"I think I'm getting to old for this," Edward complained as he sat down.

"What?" Bella looked at him as if he were crazy. "You're still 39. THIRTY NINE. Me? I'm too old for this, and Charlie's not even in high school yet. She hasn't hit that dramatic boy stage yet, and she won't be like Daphne. Charlie is going to be trouble," she finished her rant.

"Well, I feel too old Grandma, and just so you know, Charlie has been on the phone with a boy for the past twenty minutes," Edward told her as she groaned.

"I can't wait for tomorrow," she sighed.

"Me neither, birthday sex," he grinned at her wiggling his eyebrows.

"And I won't feel like a cougar anymore," she said as Edward scoffed. "But I'm finally glad that I'm so much older than you."

"How'd you figure that?" he asked tilting his head to watch her closely.

"Because when you're ninety, I'll be ninety-five – ninety-six and dead," she said.

"Don't say shit like that," Edward told her as he started to get angry.

"It's true," she defended herself. "I can't stand the thought of living without you, so you get to be the unlucky one to suffer my death."

"Stop it; I hate this. I hate that you're thinking this."

"I'm sorry," she apologized when she saw the tears in his eyes.

"Just for that, I'm going to make you outlive me."

"Oh cause you can control that," she laughed.

"I can Isabella," he said with his sultry voice again.

"Oh Edward," Bella mocked him.

"I'm feeling much older now – probably time to give me my present."

"You want it now? It's a book," she said as he got up from his chair.

"Not that one," he grinned pulling her up to him.

"Well if you want to unwrap me, we have to be in the bed room."

Charlie sat on the bottom stair stretching the phone cord as far as it could go. As she chatted with Billy giggling and flirting, two figures raced passed her up the stairs doing their own fair share of giggling and flirting – whispering dirty things to one another.

"Ewww…"

"What? What's wrong?" Billy asked urgently.

"My parents are so gross," Charlie groaned.

…

_**Fifty Years Later**_

_**...**_

The three sat around the old woman's bed looking worried and exhausted. Even though death had become a comfortable idea, they still hadn't accepted the death of their father that morning. The woman looked sullen and weak yet she wore a strange smile on her face. For some unknown reasons to the doctors, she was still alive even though the cancer should have killed her years ago…

Ethan stared down at the piece of paper his father had been clutching until his last breaths. He hadn't opened it yet, but was curious as to what it said. Was it a letter? Had he'd written another unofficial will? Or was it just chicken scratch scribbled down as his sanity was diminishing? He was startled by the sound of a loud beeping noise; the heart monitor beeped uncontrollably representing his mother's own heart. They started to cry again as the machine went silent and a nurse came into the room. To distract himself he finally looked back down at the paper and unfolded it.

_Will you be long?_

_Check yes [] or no [__**x**__]_

..

.

* * *

**AN: **Very simple and private. I wanted to keep it very ExB centered. I hope it was okay, I know most of you wanted more but this is what I'm giving.

Wedding song - At Last by Etta James

Charlie did have a daughter with Sue around the same time as Bella - hint: LEAH/Aunt Lee

Alice and Jasper had some kids and Emmett and Rose had more too. Seth and Kim eventually settled down and had a family too.

I sorta left the revenge thing out. I kind of mention it with the Jasper part. He was the one to tell Alice.... and so on. She told everyone he took his cousin to the prom - which he did.

if you have questions or want to know something just ask.

and i have no plans for any kind of sequel for this, but never say never right?

YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST READERS EVER. I LOVE YOU! THANKS FOR READING!


	28. Outtake

Disclaimer: I don't own anything blah and blah.

* * *

**Plus One  
Outtake**

Bella sat nervously chewing on her lips as she watched her sons entertain themselves with a ball. They would giggle and shriek as they rolled and bounced it to one another. Then she stared down at the small olive skinned girl in her arms wondering how Edward would take the news. They never really talked about having another, but the twins hadn't been planned either.

The pull on her hair made her forget her worries. Never in her wildest dreams did she ever imagine her father having another child especially at his age of 49. Leah Grace Swan. She couldn't wait to watch her grow up with her own children.

"Oh honey, I'm home!" Seth called cheerfully throughout the house as he opened the back door.

"Wrong house, get out," Bella smiled as he walked into the room.

"Hello sisters," he smiled down at them, tracing his finger down Leah's nose.

"Hey, where's Edward?"

"Signing autographs… I just kept running. I didn't stop."

"Not again. Why can't they just leave him alone? He needs to get out and run to clear his head," she shook her head.

"Seth?" An angry voice filled the house.

"Damn he's fast. Gimme her," Seth whispered in a panicked voice, picking up Leah from Bella's arms.

"What the hell man? You never leave a man behind. I couldn't get away!" Edward entered the room drenched from light rain and sweat.

"It's your own fault. You shouldn't have become a teacher. Teenage girls are crazy. You need to get a sex change operation or at least some plastic surgery to cover up all that hotness," Seth laughed edging out of the room as he used Leah as a shield.

"That's not funny."

"Come on Leah, let's go wait for Mommy outside," he cooed at her.

"So I take it the run didn't go well?" Bella winced.

"It looks like I have to start running in the mornings again which is a shame because I liked running with Seth."

"Hey I gotta go. Kim just called – she's got a flat," Seth hurried into the room and handed his half sister back to Bella.

"Alright, maybe we can all do lunch next week?" she asked as he walked out the door.

"Yeah maybe, call Kim later!" he yelled.

"He's going to propose tomorrow," Edward smiled as soon as the door closed shut.

"Finally, how is he going to do it?"

"At a restaurant in Port Angeles… What?" he questioned as she made a face.

"It's kind of a cliché especially on Valentine's Day."

"Hey, I think it's nice," he protested. "Proposing in a school cafeteria wasn't much different."

"Yes it was. It was perfect," she said, eyeing him. His skin was flushed and his shirt was tight, wet all over.

"Yeah, but you're a strange breed Mrs. Cullen," he grinned at her.

"And you love me for it," she smiled.

"I do," he nodded as he watched her with the baby. He loved watching them interact and it made his heart do back flips in his chest. They never discussed having more kids, but he wanted a little girl. Even if there was a chance that she could turn out like Alice.

"So I was thinking," Bella lowered her voice raising an eyebrow. "After I give the boys a bath, maybe I could give you one too?"

"Uh yeah," he stuttered, surprised and amazed that his wife could still make him do that. "I think that's-"

A little red rubber ball bounced off the side of his face as giggles sounded from the floor. The two little boys rolled around laughing, trying to hide their faces in the carpet.

"Who did that? Hmm?" he grunted in a deep voice at them as they exploded with shrieks. "I'm going to get you!"

That night after _all_ of her boys had their baths, Bella stayed awake as her husband cradled her, his arms wrapped around her and his hands gentle and comforting as her own rested upon her lower stomach. She fantasized how in a few months, it'll be huge and full of life with a new little Edward. A smile played on her lips as she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Bella woke up to find the other side of the bed empty. She frowned at the absence of her husband and the smell of bacon slowly filling the house. She'd wanted to make breakfast in bed for him. The bedroom door opened slightly and a small head poked in before disappearing again. Soft giggling and hushes sounded, and the door opened again to Edward and the boys.

"Happy Valentines Day Momma!" they screamed running up to the bed to see her.

"Hey boys," she smiled pulling them up onto the bed accepting their gifts and a big kiss from each of them.

"_I_ brought you flowers," Ethan handed her a small glass full on dandelions.

"Thank you," she smiled setting it on the bedside table. "They're beautiful."

"This is from the _both_ of us," Anthony told her as he stuck his tongue out at his brother. He handed her a long rectangular package. She unwrapped the pink paper and found two red construction paper hearts with small white handprints, one above the other with names scribbled underneath in a simple black frame. "Daddy helped us, and I love you more," he whispered.

"Not uh! I love you more Momma," Ethan squeaked next to her.

"No, I love her the most!"

"I love her times infinfity!"

"Boys why don't you go give Boomer his present," Edward suggested as he shifted with the breakfast tray. The boys forgot their argument as they bounded out of the room.

"Thank you," Bella smiled at him with teary eyes lining her hand up with her son's.

"This is from me," he set down the tray on her lap and laid down carefully next to her, propping himself up on his elbow. He watched her eat and she would occasionally feed him a bite.

"I could definitely get used to this, but we…" she paused seeing the suede jewelry box. "Edward?"

"Just open it," he rolled his eyes.

Bella picked up the box and prayed it wouldn't be something too expensive. She gasped when she saw the small silver bracelet. Small sapphires adorned the chain but it was the six letters that started to make her cry. EGC and AMC engraved into silver beads.

"I made sure to leave room for more… if we ever do…" he stammered trying to suggest if they were to have any more kids.

"I love it. I love you," she whispered kissing him deeply. "I have – your present – but later."

"Stop talking," he groaned spilling the rest of her breakfast on their bed.

Later that night after Edward had tucked the boys into bed, he went searching for his wife. But he couldn't find her anywhere. He did find however a folded piece of paper on the kitchen table. As he read the words, his eyes widened and he felt his whole body flush. They would have to be careful with their notes when the boys started learning to read…

The sound of the shower starting alerted him, and a mischievous smile crept onto his face as he tiptoed down the hall. When he entered the bedroom, he started shredding his clothes and noticed a piece of paper taped to the bathroom door.

_Be my Valentine? _

_Check [] yes or [] no_

He pushed the door open and finished undressing with intention of heading for the shower. But something caught his eye. The steam from the hot water had revealed an image on the mirror – a heart with an arrow pointing down. His eyes flicked down to a discarded pink box and a white stick on the counter. His heart jumped as reached for it. _Positive_. He ripped open the shower curtain and stepped back when he didn't find his wife.

"Are you sure?" he asked as he felt his hands wrapping around him from behind.

"I have an appointment tomorrow with Dr. Chase… are you happy?"

"Are you kidding?" he turned around to face her, resting his hands on her hips. "I'm so happy I can't even – I love you so much." He leaned down to kiss her.

"I love you more," Bella smiled, lightly pushing him toward the shower.

"I love you the most."

"I love you times infinfity," she quoted their son.

"I love you times infinfity plus one," Edward grinned pulling her under the hot water.

* * *

**AN**: well hello… I posted this because the story was nominated for 2 All Human Twilight Awards – Fanfiction you couldn't stop reading and best ending. So because all of you deserve it, I wanted to give you something…

(infinity was supposed to be spelled wrong- just so you know)

Hoped you liked it – I guess if you wanted to you could add this story to your alerts…

_**More**__** outtakes**_**?**

_**Check [] yes or [] no**_

THANKS FOR READING!


	29. Outtake II

Disclaimer: I own nothing. blah blah blah : )

AN: Because yall are so awesome here's an outtake of **EPOV **of all of the different proposals he used.

**EPOV EPOV EPOV EPOV EPOV EPOV**

* * *

**The Proposals  
Outtake**

**-x-x- I -x-x-**

"I know you're awake," Bella nuzzled into me.

"How do you do that?" Edward asked surprised.

"Because you're not snoring," she smiled turning to face me.

"I don't snore," I gripped her leg pulling it over my hip. _I didn't_. "And someone needs to shave her legs."

"You better get used to it because when were married, I'm only shaving my legs once a year," she laughed as I stopped rubbing her leg. Did she just say _married_? "What?"

"Are you serious?"

"No," she stammered. "I'll probably end up shaving them everyday. I tend to miss random spots and not even near the ankle but like-"

"You really want to get married?" I asked making sure she was serious.

"Wait, what?"

"You want to get married?"

"Of course, I want to get married... don't you?"

"Yes," I answered slowly.

"Fine then let's get married," she shrugged, and I couldn't help myself. I laughed which later I would figure out would be the biggest mistake of my life.

"No Love, wait," I held her closely.

"Great, I'm proposing and you just laugh," she growled.

"No Love, it's just that not a month ago you said you weren't ready for marriage, and I remember very clearly that marriage was one of the reasons why you didn't want to be with me -"

"I've always wanted you."

"It's just... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," I apologized.

"Well like you said, that was a month ago; things change. And I know you think I have commitment issues-"

"I never said that," I interrupted.

"But I don't have any issues if you're the commitment," she nodded.

"You really mean that?"

"Yes."

"Marry me," I asked.

"No."

"I'm serious! Marry me," I asked her seriously.

"I am too. You laughed at me so no. Ask me again later, and we'll see how it goes," she said slipping away from me and locking herself in the bathroom.

"Bella, open the door." I pulled myself out of bed.

"Nope."

"Well… at least shave your legs while you're in there…"

**-x-x- II -x-x-**

I stared up creating invisible designs on the popcorn ceiling. Faces, trees, and animals, I could see them, but the idea of marriage kept creeping back into my mind.

"Bella?" I whispered hoping she was still awake.

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"No."

"You know I was serious about yesterday."

"That wasn't a question... And you call yourself a teacher?" she mocked me.

"I'm-" I tried telling her I was being serious.

"I was too... Still am," she smiled softly cutting me off.

"So will you marry me?"

"Not today..."

"One day though? Youll say yes?" I questioned.

"One day, she smiled."

"Do you know how long that'll be? Could you narrow it down to a week or a calendar date?"

"Edward..."

"Yeah?"

"Just shut up and kiss me good night and-" I silenced her.

**-x-x- III -x-x-**

I felt like the smartest man in the entire world. I had revelation and it was brilliant. There was no way she was going to say no to this. I waited patiently in Emmett's classroom across the hall ready to catch her expression. Would she come running out? Or would she send another student next period to make me wait?

"What are you doing?" Emmett looked up from a stack of papers.

"Waiting..."

"For Bella's reaction."

"For what?"

"Nothing just a note."

"You probably shouldn't be passing each other dirty notes in school. Meyer might get jealous," he joked as I cringed. Principal Meyer did have some kind of strange affection for me. Someone needed to remind her that I was still a student here only five years ago, though I wouldn't dare use that argument in front of Bella. I never intended to remind her of our age difference.

"Hey!" I popped up from the student desk I was sitting on and hurried into the hall. "Is that for me?" I asked Angela Webber. I admired her a lot for keeping our secret.

"Yep," she smiled softly before turning a little pink and going back into the classroom behind her.

_Will you marry me? _

_Check [] yes or [_**x**_] no_

_**You can't ask me **_

_**while we're at school!**_

_**But I still love you.**_

No? She was still mad at me? This had been the best proposal ever and she said no... I didn't care we were at work. We were actually together because of it.

"Told ya Bella doesn't like dirty talk," Emmett laughed.

**-x-x- IV -x-x-**

"You need to whisk it faster."

"I'm whisking it as fast as I can," she laughed.

"I know for a fact you can go faster," I grinned.

"Ugh, here you do it," she handed me the large bowl.

"Giving up already?"

"You make them better anyway," she pouted.

"Yes, but I'm supposed to be teaching you how to make them," I poked her nose leaving a little dab of chocolate. Before I could wipe it off, her hand came up my cheek slathering brownie mix on my face. "You are in so much trouble," I grinned.

We both struggled for the bowl as we splashed each other with chocolate. Her jabbing elbow sent the bowl flying, spilling chocolate all over the floor.

"Look at the mess you made!" she giggled, stepping over the mess to pick up the bowl.

"The mess I made?" I gawked.

"Oh shoot," Bella slipped landing on her back. "Oww...!"

"Love, are you okay?" I looked down at her, genuinely worried stepping over her. "Do yoooou-" I slid against the linoleum floor, slamming into the cabinets and falling onto the floor.

"Edward?" Bella choked out as she laughed. "Edward are you alright?" she asked leaning over me with a huge smile on her face. It was times like these when I truly loved Bella, and I knew she reciprocated the same from just seeing her smile.

"I have a boo boo, right here," I groaned as she leaned onto my chest.

"Do I need to get the first aid kit?" she asked seriously.

"No, but I think a kiss would do," I pointed again to my cheek.

"Oh... Just one?" she asked kissing my cheek and then my nose. "Mmm, you taste good."

I groaned rolling her over, my lips finding hers. "I love you so much."

"I know," she grinned breathing heavily.

"So will you marry me now?"

"No because I'm still mad at you," she laughed.

"Still?" I pouted.

"Plus I don't want to have to tell people that you proposed while we were doing dirty things with brownie mix on the kitchen floor. Think how Es-"

I silenced her quickly, tasting Bella and chocolate, and proposal rejections were forgotten.

**-x-x- V -x-x-**

"Okay, you can get whatever you want," Bella waved down the cereal aisle.

"Whatever I want?" I questioned because she usually always made me put back the Cookie Crisps for her Cheerios.

"Hmm, whatever I want..." I took my time looking at all of my options up and down the aisle.

"Edward," Bella whined. "Just pick up whatever."

"Okay," I grinned walking behind her and lifted her up.

"Edward!"

"You said I could pick up what I wanted, and I want you Isabella Swan."

"Put me down Edward," she yelped.

"Only if you say yes..."

"Yes to what?"

"Will you marry me?" I asked her. A tleast this time I knew she was going to say no.

"No!" she snorted.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm so annoyed with you right now," she shot back at me.

"Okay, so I guess I'll just carry you around forever then?" I started to swing her around.

"Well I don't think I can make my lasagna if you're carry me," she told me as I dropped her legs - her feet landing heavily on the floor. "Oomph, thanks a lot."

"You're welcome," I leaned down kissing her quickly.

**-x-x- VI -x-x-**

I sat back in my chair fiddling with my food.

"Is your steak okay?"

I looked up at the woman across from me and smiled "Yes Love?"

"Is there something else that's bothering you?"

"Nothing's bothering me. There's just a lot on my mind," I tried to be reassuring.

"Like what?" she asked worried.

"Like how much I love you," I grinned at her. "How much you amaze and surprise me - how much I want to spend the rest of my life with you. It's ridiculous the way I just fall over for you, but I love it and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Oh," she blushed and I reached for her hand.

"Bella, I can't live without you. Will you marry me?"

"Edward..." she sighed, and the smile slipped off my face. "I want to say yes but this just doesn't feel right."

"I know," I nodded reassuringly. "I had to try everything."

And I would keep trying. Proposing to Bella for the rest of my life would make me the happiest man in the entire world.

**-x-x- VII -x-x-**

"Bella?" I whispered. "Are you awake?"

"Umnumuffin," she mumbled, digging her head into her pillow.

"Hey Bella," I smiled. Was it weird that I thought she was so adorable?

"Yeah sir," she slurred still sleeping.

"I love you sooo much. You know that?"

"Nah…"

"Well I do. I love you Isabella Swan," I kissed the back of her neck.

"But I love Edward…"

"But I am Edward," I told her trying not to laugh.

"Oooh gooood…"

"So will you marry me?" I prayed she would say yes, even though I knew she wouldn't appreciate it. But she wouldn't remember and I would. It wouldn't have been official, but at least I would get one yes.

"Nooo," she yawned. "I wanna marry…" she yawned again.

"Who? … who do you want to marry Bella?" I waited for her response but she stayed silent – breathing heavily.

Even when she's asleep, she still says no.

That night I promised myself no more proposals until I knew she was definitely ready.

**-x-x- VIII -x-x-**

"I'm sorry for being such a bitch lately," she whispered. "You've done nothing wrong… It's just that I've been waiting for something, and it hasn't happened yet, but I don't want to force it. Now that I'm telling you it's just going to make this whole situation worse… Everything's okay, I swear it," she promised as I gaped at her.

"Okay… but something is wrong though." Something had been bothering her lately and I was torn because part of me didn't want to know. I'd learned that asking questions was not a good thing sometimes.

"Nothing is wrong. See this is so stupid and embarrassing. I'm being so childish and ridiculous…"

"Just tell me; I won't judge you. I promise." I urged her to go on.

"Okay well… I was just expecting a proposal for Christmas because you were acting so weird, but really it was because of my mom's visit; and then New Years passed and we're back in school and you still haven't proposed. I guess it serves me right for making me wait because I said no seven times. Seven times! I mean who does that? What kind of person says no seven times to the perfect man? And I would've asked you, but your words from our fake fight keep replaying over in my head. Proposing is supposed to be the guy's right in a relationship, so I've been impatiently waiting since before Thanksgiving… And I've just been so mean to you because I haven't seen a ring...

"I told you I was being selfish," she finished, releasing a deep breath.

My brain was going haywire and I couldn't decided whether to be excited or relieved or happy or all the above. She wanted to get married – she was ready for me to ask her. All of those times I had been itching to ask her – I could have. The ring I'd been carrying since we'd been officially dating felt heavy in my hand. I'd taken it out while she was ranting and I was so going to do it now before she – or myself – chickened out.

"You mean this ring?" I grinned holding out the small box for her to see.

"Edward," she gasped covering my hands.

"What's wrong now?" Jasper looked over at us.

"Don't you ever learn? She's going to yell at you again, so just leave her alone," Emmett told him in a loud whisper.

"Marry me."

"Whoa what?" Emmett and Jasper whipped their heads at us.

"Marry me, Isabella," I repeated trying to keep her focus on me.

"I duh-" she stammered.

"Don't. I don't care we're at school. I just want to spend the rest of my life with you. I am sorry I haven't done it sooner, but I've been carrying this ring in my pocket for months waiting for the best moment to do it. So I'm asking you now, will you marry me, Bella?"

"Yes."

"Yes?" I asked again making sure I'd heard her.

"Yes!" she smiled as I slid the ring onto her finger.

"Yes!" I laughed leaning over to kiss her.

"Bella! Congratulations!" Emmett shouted pulling her away from me.

"Emmett!" I yelled at him as he and Jasper took turns hugging her.

"I love you," I heard her mumble as she stumbled into me before kissing me quickly.

As I wrapped my arms around her, I realized I had been wrong. Proposing to Bella for the rest of my life would have been horrible. Being married to her was going to be way better.

* * *

AN: Voting for the All Human Twilight Awards has begun and _Passing Notes _has been nominated for two awards - 1. Best Ending and 2. Fanfic you couldn't stop reading.

so if you feel like voting - under my favorite author list on my profile, there's a link to get to the voting page. im not sure how it all works and i wanted to thank whoever nominated me. :)

THANKS FOR READING!


End file.
